The Mischievous One
by Gorgeous Avalanche
Summary: Tohru's always been the kind and gentle one. Madeleine has always been sarcastic and Mischievous. Will Madeleine always be so mischievous? Or will something happen, that will change everything? Chapter 30's up
1. After School Plans

**'Kay, so. This's my first Fruits Basket story... ever. _ I dunno if I'm going to get the character personalities correct. Heh, I really hope I do. Anywho, here we go! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, I only own my OC's and all that jazz.**

* * *

My sister and I giggled between ourselves as we walked hastily to our next class. I wrapped my arms around my books and pressed them against my chest as we spoke to each other, sharing mortifying stories.

"That's not the worst part!" I said between my giggles. "I didn't even notice the wrapper stuck to my shoe until I came out, and Josh pointed it out!" We bursted into a new fit of giggles as we walked into the classroom. We waved to each other as we separated and went to the opposite sides of the classroom. Tohru smiled at the Prince as she sat in front of him, and he returned her smile. I stared at the two as I made my way to my seat, sitting in front of Uotani. I sighed softly again and leaned back in my chair, resting my hands on the back of my head. I thought for a moment as I tapped my foot against the floor, and a smirk slowly formed on my lips.

"Ne, Uo-chan," I said as I turned in my seat, looking at her. "Wanna do some things after school?" I asked, letting her see my smirk. She smirked back and nodded.

"Hell, yeah! I could use a fun evening." We laughed softly as the bell rang, and I turned back in my seat. The teacher turned her back to us as she began to teach, and I took out a piece of paper and began to write on it. When I finished signing my name, I folded it in the shape of an airplane and tossed it to Tohru. I frowned when the teacher turned back around as Tohru caught it and began reading it.

"Miss Honda, would you care to share that with the class?" the teacher asked, walking over and snatching the note from her hands.

"Ah, n-no, sensei!" She said, starting to panick. I rolled my eyes at the teacher as she read it.

'_Tohru,_

_I won't be able to walk home with you tonight. Uo-chan and I are hanging out after school._

_love,_

_Madeleine.'_

The teacher finished and arched her right brow at me as she peered over the paper. I closed my eyes and grinned, doing the peace sign at her as the rest of the students looked at me. The teacher clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at me, her brow lowering.

"Hall, Miss Honda." I continued grinning and saluted.

"Yes, _Ma'am_." I said sarcastically as I gathered my belongings and sauntered out of the room. As I started walking out of the room, I leaned my head back and grinned at Tohru, giving her the peace sign also, then disappeared out the door. The last thing I caught a glimpse of was the Prince tapping Tohru on the shoulder as she smiled at me and waved. I rolled my eyes when I was no longer visible to them.

_Damn Prince. He's going to cause her trouble, and I'm going to have ti kick his little princely ass!_

I smirked at the thought and leaned my head against the wall. My eyes slowly drifted off to the ceiling as I got lost in my own daydreams.

"-ee-sama? Onee-sama?" A voice cried out with worry, causing me to snap out of my visual series of thoughts.

"Imouto-chan?" My voice started out with a dreamy tone, but it changed back to my normal tone half-way through my words. I glanced around at the duo that stood behind her, frowning. "Carrot top, Mr. Prince." I said in recognition. I looked past them and noticed Uo and Hana walking off toward their next class. "Ne, Imouto-chan, I'll catch up with you later." I smiled at her and did the peace sign, just like mom did, and rushed passed the trio.

"Uo-chan~" I called happily as I rushed up to them. She stopped and turned toward me, and I let out a soft chuckle as I caught up to them. "Ne, ne. What do you want to do after school? Vandalize some property? Egg a place? Ooh, I know!" I grin to myself as we start walking again. "We could..."

Tohru smiled after her sister as she rushed passed her and the boys. She reminded her so much of mom... her appearance was almost exactly like hers, and she had the same attitude as her. Kyo let out an irritated sigh.

"Sounds like she's going to get herself into trouble again." He stated as he watched her walk off. Tohru quickly looked up at him with a surprised look.

"No, no! Onee-chan wouldn't get into trouble!" She smiled up at him. "She just wants to have a little fun after school, is all. Not get into trouble." She nodded her head with reassurance, but stopped and looked up at the retreating figures of Uo, Hana, and Madeleine when she heard her sister's words.

"I told you." Kyo muttered and turned back around, heading toward the next class they had together.

The rest of the morning went by rather quickly. I guess time really does fly when you're busy having fun plotting mischievous things to do after school. I smirked when the lunch bell rang and swiftly gathered up my things. I followed Uo and Hana out the door and started walking to the usual place we eat. I thought of what I was going to have for lunch today. Tohru always made lunch for the two of us. I shrugged and continued heading out.

_Never know what that girl makes, but it's always simply delicious!_

_It is, it is. You could learn a thing or two from her, for when you cook for yourself at home._

_Urusai!_

_It's true._

_Urusai._

I sighed and walked over to the blanket Tohru had laid out for us, taking my usual place beside her. Everyone else was already there, and I gave them all the peace sign again with a grin on my face.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to be late." I looked over at Tohru and grinned again. "Ne, Imouto-chan~ What's for lunch, I'm starved!"

"Oh, right!" She swiftly pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a bunch of Onigiri. "These ones have salmon in them, these ones have plum, and these ones have peach." She told me as she pointed to each one. I grinned and immediately hugged her.

"Arigatou, Imouto-chan! You're the best!" I released her and picked up a salmon one. "You always remember to make one of my favorites!" I bit into it and closed my eyes as I relaxed my face. "Yum~" I said happily and took another bite. Uo laughed at my expression.

"Ne, Mad-chan, you're making that face again." She stated. I stopped and looked at her confused. I tilted my head as she continued laughing.

"Face? What face?" Her laughter slowly died down and she chuckled.

"The face you make when you eat something Tohru-chan makes." I raised my head again and grinned.

"I can't help it! Imouto-chan makes the best food!" My grin vanishes and I look at Tohru. "Ne, Imouto-chan~ You should teach me how to cook sometime!" I smiled at her.

"Oh, okay! Maybe you can come over after you're finished hanging out with Uo-chan?" She asked, smiling back. I nodded and finished my rice ball, then grabbed a peach one.

"Yeah, I'll have to drop my stuff off at my apartment first, and then I'll head right on over!" I bit into the other rice ball, then glanced at the Sohmas. "Uno, are they going to be there?" I asked, looking back at Tohru. She nodded.

"Of course we're going to be! Why wouldn't we? It is our house!" Kyo yelled, frowning at me. I waved my hand up and down dismissively at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your knickers in a knot." I murmured. He glared at me and swiftly stood, his hands clenched into fists.

"You're so annoying!" He growled. I giggled softly at his reaction.

"You know, you remind me of a little kitten sometimes. Such a short temper." I giggled more and slowly stood, setting down the remaining half of my peach rice ball. "I'll see you guys after school." I waved and walked off as the bell rang, heading for my next class.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly as teachers retaught some things from the day before, and some new things. When the final bell rang, I closed my book and stood. I put my finished homework in my bag and left my study hall, making my way to my locker. I opened it and placed my bag inside it.

_Good, now I have a completely free night._

I turned around and walked to Uo's locker. I leaned against the lockers beside hers and smirked up at her as I crossed my arms.

"Ne, you all ready?" I asked, watching her. She peered around her locker door and grinned at me, giving me the peace sign with her right hand.

"Of course I am! Let's go cause some trouble!" She slammed her locker shut and we walked out of the school. I looked to the left of the stairs at Tohru, noticing the Prince and Carrot top meeting up with her. I smirked.

"Imouto-chan~" I called, waving at her. "See you in a few hours, ne?" When she looked at me and nodded, I grinned and gave her another peace sign. Uo and I walked off the school grounds and headed to our next destination.

We wandered into the park and walked around aimlessly, trying to figure out something to do. I looked around curiously, then gently grabbed Uo's arm and stopped when my eyes landed on a hot dog stand. She stopped also and looked at me. I looked up at her and pointed at it, an evil grin on my face. She returned the grin and we walked over to it. I looked up at the man tending the hot dog stand and smiled sweetly at him when we reached it.

"Ne, Mister. The supervisor of the park wants to speak with you." He looked at me surprised, but nodded and ran off toward the park building. Once he was inside, we smirked and lifted our right legs, resting the soles of our shoes on the side of the stand.

"One... two... THREE!" We yelled in unison and kicked it over. We laughed loudly as the contents leaked all over the ground. The dirt soaked it up hungrily and we turned on our heels, walking off. I pointed to an ice cream stand and smiled at Uo.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" I asked, heading over to it. She nodded and walked over with me. "One Blueberry Cheesecake, and one Cookie dough for me, please." I said, handing him the money once he told me how much it was. Uo looked at me a little suspiciously and bought vanilla ice cream. I chuckled as the man handed us our ice cream, and turned around, starting to walk away with her as I licked the contents of my Blueberry Cheesecake. I glanced over my shoulder as the man behind the stand turned around to tend to something and smirked. I swiftly spun around and chucked the cookie dough ice cream at him. It hit the wall right next to his head. He jumped and looked at it, then swiftly spun around and glared when his eyes landed on me. I grinned and gave him the peace sign, then grabbed Uo's free hand and darted off.

"Hey, get back here you trouble makers!" He yelled, shaking his left fist at us. I laughed as we continued running off. We stopped when we were safe and I sighed softly.

"Ne, I should head home before my parents start worrying too much." Uo said as she finished her ice cream. I nodded at her.

"Okay, I'll see you in school tomorrow, then." I smirked at her. "And we can laugh more about this tomorrow." She smirked back.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!" She walked off and waved, then faced forward and disappeared around a corner. I sighed softly and continued eating my ice cream, starting to leave the park.

_I suppose I should head to Imouto-chan's to learn how to cook._

I nodded in agreement and started walking to the path that lead inside the forest.

_This should be interesting..._

I started walking up the path and looked around curiously, taking in my surroundings with a smile.

* * *

**"Was it good for you?" "Eh, I can't remember." Lmao, anyway. Thanks for reading! :D I hope it was good. Please review!**


	2. Cooking, Memories, and Tears

**Chapter 2! Whoo! Thanks for the review, FruitsBasketFreak01. ^.^ I'm glad it's good so far.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

I sighed as I walked up onto the porch and slid the door open.

"Ne, Imouto-chan~ I'm here!" I called as I took off my shoes and licked at the remaining contents of my ice cream. I closed the door softly behind me and turned around as Tohru jogged out from the kitchen.

"Onee-chan!" She grinned and hugged me tightly. "Hey, you're still in your school uniform." She stated when she pulled back and looked down at my clothes. I grinned at her.

"Yeah, I forgot ti stop at home ti change." I looked around the house and tilted my head a little. "Ne, where's carrot top and the Prince?" I asked.

"Oh! They're up in their rooms. Want me to go get them?"

I laughed softly at her and shook my head. "No, that's alright. I'm sure I'll see them when we finish dinner." I smirked at her and she nodded.

"Right! This way." She lead me into the kitchen and I looked at it in amazement.

"This's bigger than my own kitchen!" I yelled in awe. Tohru laughed softly and looked at me over her shoulder as she walked over to the counter.

"Yo, loud mouth, shut your trap." A familiar voice said behind me. I spun around and glared up at Kyo.

"Oi, why don't you shut yours, Carrot top." I smirked at him when his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. I licked the last of my ice cream and walked over to the trash can, throwing away the cone.

"You're not going to eat the cone?" Tohru asked, watching me. I shook my head.

"Nah, I never was too fond of them." I smiled at her and walked over, helping her prepare dinner.

"Uno, could you please put the rice in the rice cooker?" I nodded and walked over to the cupboard, getting out the rice and putting it in the maker. I walked over to the faucet and turned on the water, getting the proper amount and putting it into the cooker. I looked at her when I put the lid on it and turned it on with a smile.

"Need help with anything else?" I asked softly, watching what she's doing. She nodded and pointed to the cutting board that had tomatoes, leeks, and potatoes on it.

"Could you please cut those up for me?" I nodded and walked over to it and grabbed a leek. I grimaced at it.

"Imouto-chaaaan!" I whined, turning back to her. "You know I don't like leeks!" I said as I shoved it toward her. She looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan, but the stew wouldn't be complete without them." She murmured as she continued with what she was doing. I sighed heavily and placed the leek on the cutting board. I picked up the knife and started cutting it.

"Fine, but I'm not going ti eat it! I'll just eat the rice." I said a little irritated. Kyo leaned against the door frame and smirked at me.

"You shouldn't be so picky with your food." Yuki walked passed him and into the kitchen, glaring at him.

"Like you're one to talk, baka." He said in that calm voice of his. I sighed as they started to lay into each other verbally. I glanced at Tohru out of the corner of my eye as I finished the leek and started peeling a potato.

"Are they always like this?" She slowly nodded and looked at me as she continued with her things.

"Yeah, they never get along." She said a little sadly. I stopped and turned my head completely toward her, blinking.

_It makes her sad? Well, this just won't do!_

"That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kyo yelled as he raised his left fist at Yuki. I growled and swiftly spun around, lifting the knife up and chucking it between the two.

"That's enough!" I screamed, glaring at them when they looked at me. "Instead of being so absorbed in your own little petty problems, why don't you pay attention ti how your actions effect the people around you!" I slowly walked over to Tohru and gently hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder. I kept my face turned toward them and continued glaring at them. "Poor Imouto-chan has ti deal with this all the time..." I murmured to myself, then grinned as a thought popped into my head. "You should move in with me!" I said enthusiastically as I pulled away. She looked up at me in surprise and stopped what she was doing.

"B-but, I-" She began to protest.

"Like hell she's moving in with you!" Kyo shouted, turning his anger on me. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"And who the hell are _you_ ti tell _me_ my own _I__mouto-chan_ can't live with me!" I screamed back, taking a step toward him as I dropped my arms to my sides. "Now urusai, before I _sew_ that gaping hole you call a _mouth_ shut!" He stopped and stared at me a little taken aback, yet disbelieving at the same time. "Don't think I won't! I can sneak inti your room while you sleep and do it." He growled in frustration and left the house. I sighed softly and walked over to where the knife had enlodged itself in the wall, pulling it out. I walked back over to the cutting board and started peeling the potato again, frowning.

_I think that was a little too far..._

_He had it coming! He has no right ti tell me my Imouto-chan can't live with me._

_True, but you still didn't need ti threaten ti sew his mouth shut._

_Maybe not... Wait! He didn't want her ti leave..._

_What do you mean?_

_He didn't want her ti leave... so, does that mean...?_

_Nah, you're just being a baka._

_Yeah, you're probably right. Although, the look he had..._

_Pay attention ti what you're doing!_

I jumped and let out a little yelp as I sliced myself. I stepped back from the board and sighed heavily, watching the blood slowly slide through the opening on my right index finger.

"Damn it..." I muttered and walked over to the faucet, turning on the water and sticking my finger under it. I winced when more pain coursed through my finger. Yuki walked up beside me and gently grabbed my hand, pulling it to him.

"It's a clean cut, so you should be fine." He muttered as he examined it, then pulled out a band-aid and slid it around my finger. I blink and watched him surprised.

"U-uno..." I looked away and frowned. "Arigatou." I murmured. I slowly looked back up at him and smirked. "Prince Yuki." I added and pulled my finger away when he looked at me surprised. I walked around him and back to the cutting board.

When I finished cutting up the vegetables, I scooped them up and put them in the stew Tohru was making.

"Tohru-kun, why do I smell something burning?" A man with brown hair and a robe on asked as he walked into the kitchen. I froze and thought for a moment.

"The rice!" I yelled and rushed over to the rice cooker, turning it off. I removed the lid and stirred it a little. "Only a little burnt. Thank Goodness." I looked at it in relief.

"It takes an air head to burn rice." Kyo grumbled as he walked back into the kitchen. I turned around and glowered at him.

"Urusai, Kitten!" I shouted.

"Don't call me kitten!"

"Fine, Carrot top." I smirked and crossed my arms, but the smirk vanished when I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder. I turned toward Tohru and sighed softly, seeing the look on her face. "Gommen, Imouto-chan..." I murmured softly, my expression softening as I spoke to her. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"N-no, it's okay!"

"Tohru-chan, no it's not." I said sternly, frowning.

_I hate it when she does that._

She smiled sheepishly at me and turned back to the stew, stirring it some more. When she was satisfied, she turned off the burner and turned toward everyone, smiling.

"Dinner's ready!" She announced and started getting bowls out. I helped her and got out silverware. I watched her as she poured the stew into the bowls with a thoughtful expression.

"Ne, Imouto-chan." I murmured softly, slowly looking at the stew. "We should make a cake tonight." I smiled up at her. "Mom loved eating that with us!" I grinned at her. She looked at me a little surprised and nodded, then smiled back.

"Yeah, that would be nice!" I nodded back and started setting bowls on the table, still smiling. Once everyone, but myself, had a bowl of stew, I walked over to the rice maker and got out some rice for myself. I piled it up in my bowl and walked over to the table, sitting next to Tohru. I brushed my orange hair from my face and smiled as we all started eating.

"Arigatou for dinner, Imouto-chan." I looked at her with a grateful smile when I finished.

"It's not a problem! You should come over more often so we can do it again." She said as walked to the counter and started to pour the cake ingredients into a bowl and started stirring them.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm really welcomed here, so-" Tohru cut me off with her surprised look and raised her hands.

"No, no, you're welcome here! I think they just need to get to know you better." She smiled at me and went back to stirring. I chuckled and watched her.

"Alright. I'll come over tomorrow night after school!"

She finished stirring the ingredients and put them in a cake pan, then placed it in the oven. I turned it to the right temperature and we joined the others at the table.

"Ne, ne! Remember the time I baked a cake, and mom ate it? She made the funniest face _ever!"_ I exclaimed as we reached the table and sat down. We laughed together, our frames shaking a little from it.

"Y-yeah, she told you to go back and make a new one and not mess it up that time."

"Yeah." We laughed again. "It was just as bad, though." We gasped for breath as our laughter slowly died down and the 3 guys stared at us. "Ne, ne. We should pay her a little visit tomorrow!" I grinned at Tohru.

"Yeah! She would like that." I nodded in agreement.

"We should invite Uo-chan and Hana-chan! They'd love to come along."

I smirked as Tohru nodded and watched her turn toward Yuki and Kyo.

"Want to come along?"

They smiled at her and nodded. I sighed heavily and slowly stood up after a little while of sitting there in silence.

"I think the cake is finished, Imouto-chan. Don't you?" She looked up at me and sat there for a minute, then swiftly stood.

"Ah, yes! The cake!" She darted out to the kitchen and I chuckled as I calmly followed. I stopped just outside of the kitchen as I breathed the sweet arouma.

_Ah, that brings back memories..._

I sighed softly and walked inside the kitchen, looking at Tohru with a smile.

"I'll get the plates while you put the icing on, okay?" I walked over to the cabinet they kept the plates and grabbed them. I walked back to her and watched her as she cut it and placed a piece on the first plate. "This sure brings back memories." I thought aloud. She stopped and looked at me.

"Yes, it does." She smiled softly to herself and finished putting the cake on the plates. I picked up 3 and left the kitchen. I placed a piece in front of the 3 guys and slowly sat back down where I was before.

"Enjoy!" I said cheerfully and looked over at Tohru as she walked back in. I gently took my plate from her as she handed it to me and sat it in front of me.

_I think mom would have loved to have a piece of this..._

_Yeah, but now she can't... so we should enjoy it for her!_

_Yeah, you're right! I should enjoy it for her! But..._

I sighed softly and stared at the cake with a sad expression.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" I jumped and quickly looked up at Tohru. Noticing everyone staring at me, I forced a grin and did the peace sign as I nodded.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I sighed softly and gently picked up the cake. "Ne, I think I'll eat this later. I'm going ti head home." I glanced at the cake as I spoke, then looked back up at them. "I'll catch you later." I smiled softly and leaned in to Tohru, hugging her tightly. I softly kissed her forehead before I pulled away and stood, picking up the cake as I did so.

"I'll wrap it for you!" Tohru said and hopped up. I chuckled at her and shook my head.

"No, no. It's fine, Imouto-chan! I can do it myself. You sit back down and enjoy the cake." I walked from the table and into the kitchen, hearing Tohru sigh.

"Onee-chan, are you sure you're okay?" She called softly from the living room. I nodded as I wrapped the piece.

"Yes, yes. You don't need ti worry about me!" I said as I walked out, cake in hand, and grinned at her again, giving another peace sign as I walked to the door. "I'm just tired, I guess." I turned my back to them and slowly slipped on my shoes, sighing softly again as I looked down at them sadly. Once I finished, I turned around with another grin and waved, then headed out the door. "Bye, Imouto-chan! Aishiteru wa!" I exclaimed as I walked out the door.

"Ah, have a safe trip home!" She called after me. I smiled softly to myself as I closed the door behind me and progressed back down the path.

When I got back to my apartment, I stopped dead in my tracks, looking up at it. My face went from sad to a look of horror as I watched the blasing flames that engulfed the apartment complex.

_Mom!_

I dropped the cake and swiftly ran toward the door, but someone grabbed my arm and swiftly pulled me back.

"You can't go in there, miss. The whole thing's on fire." A man said without looking away from it. I lightly bit my bottom lip and stared up at the building as the roaring flames danced menacingly along the sky.

_How could this happen?_

Exasperated, I swiftly turned around and ran back to the Sohmas', bursting through the door once I reached it.

"Tohru-chan!" I yelled as tears began to pool my eyes. I swiftly blinked them away when she ran into view and rushed up to her, hugging her tightly as I buried my face in her chest. "It's horrible!" I exclaimed as the tears slowly spilled over and soaked her shirt.

"Onee-chan, what happened?" She asked worriedly as she stroked my hair.

"My apartment! The whole building, it's-" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat as I blinked the tears away in a poor attempt to make them stop. "It's burned down! I couldn't even go inside ti get mom!" I buried my face in her chest again and pulled her closer to me as my shoulders started shaking. Tohru looked up at the 3 standing behind me with a sad look.

"Can she stay here tonight?" She asked softly. Shigure must have nodded, because she slowly led me up some stairs and into a room as I gasped softly between silent sobs. "It's okay, Onee-chan. You're safe here." She murmured softly in my ear as she lead me to a bed and sat me down on it. I nodded slowly and laid down, grabbing a pillow and holding it close.

"Can you please get me some water?" I finally asked after crying for the next hour. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'll be right back." She stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. I sighed heavily and blinked my bleary and blood-shot eyes as I looked around the room.

_This must be her room._ I thought as I slowly relaxed and closed my eyes.

_I don't know where I'm going ti go, now._

That was the last thing I thought as another tear slid down my right cheek and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D Please review!**

**Oh! Also, Aishiteru wa means I love you. :3**


	3. Unwanted Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, just my OC's and stuff. ;P**

_I stood there and stared for a few minutes as Tohru cried next to the bed. I stared down at the body that rested on it. Bruised, battered... and now lifeless. I bit my lip as the tears threatened to spill over and rushed over to Tohru, swiftly gathering her in my arms._

_"Shh, Imouto-chan. I'm still here." I cooed softly as I gently pressed her head to my collarbone and stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her. "Let's go home." I murmured softly and slowly got up with her. My hands trembled with her body as she let out choked sobs._

This isn't fair! Why'd she have to go?_ I sighed heavily and led Tohru out of the room, heading for the doors. I reached for the handle, but it suddenly vanished. I blinked in surprise and looked to my side, where Tohru was, but she was gone, also. I gazed around the blackness and frowned._

Where'd she go?

_"Tohru?" I yelled into the blackness._

_"Onee-chan!" She yelled back, and I swiftly turned toward her voice. She waved to me and laughed softly as she ran off, motioning for me to follow. "Come on, Onee-chan!" I smiled and chased after her, trying to catch up to her. My smile slowly turned into a frown as she continued getting further and further away from me, until she was gone._

"TOHRU!" I screamed as I swiftly sat up, the blankets falling off me. Wait... blankets? I swiftly looked around the room and stood up, starting to panick.

"Onee-chan?" I swiftly turned in her direction and sighed with relief. I ran over to her and hugged her, causing her to stumble back a little. "Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Her voice was filled with worry and she gently rested her left hand on the back of my head.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just worried when I woke up, and you weren't here." I said softly and smiled at her as I pulled away. I straightened up and fixed my clothes.

"Oh. Well, I'm right here!" She smiled at me as she spoke. "Breakfast is ready." I nodded and walked back over to the bed.

"Okay, I'll be right down. Mind if I borrow your other uniform today?" I glanced at her closet, noticing the spare uniform right in the middle.

"Of course! I'll wash your so you have it for tomorrow." She walked over to the closet and got it out, then walked over to me, placing it on the bed.

"Thanks, Imouto-chan." I looked down at the uniform and sighed. "I'll be right down when I'm changed." She nodded and walked to the door, but stopped and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll have some food on the table for you."

"Thanks!" I grinned at her. Once she walked out and closed the door behind her, I stood up and got dressed, tossing my uniform in one spot at the foot of the bed. I fixed the uniform and made sure it was perfectly smooth, then walked to the door and opened it. I walked out and down the stairs, but stopped at the bottom of them.

_I wonder what that dream was about...?_

I swiftly shook my head, pushing the thoughts away, and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I said happily, greeting everyone. They stopped eating and looked at me surprised, except for Tohru.

"Good morning!" She replied back with a smile. I grinned back at her and walked up behind her, hugging her again.

"Arigatou for last night, Imouto-chan!" I pulled back and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, then walked over to the empty seat next to Yuki, pulling my plate closer to me.

"No problem!" I started eating until there was only a little bit of the eggs left, then sighed softly and slowly sat back in my chair.

"Ne, Imouto-chan. I think I'm going ti walk ti school early." I said thoughtfully as I stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh, alright! I'll come with you." She said cheerfully and stood up when she finished her food.

"You don't have ti-"

"I know, but I want to." I looked at her and smiled softly at her.

"Alright. I won't be able ti change your mind, so there's no sense in arguing." I teased softly. She laughed softly and I let out a little chuckle, then slowly stood up, grabbing my plate. I pushed in my chair and took my plate to the sink. "I was thinking of actually leaving right now, is that okay with you?"

"Of course! Let me just go get my bag." She jogged out of the kitchen, then returned to the kitchen in a matter of seconds. Kyo and Yuki stood up and grabbed their bags also.

"We'll come with you." Yuki said softly, smiling at us. I glanced at him and frowned a little.

"Okay!" We all walked to the door and put on our shoes.

"Wait..." I stopped and stared down at my shoes. "How did they get here?" I asked confused, then sighed in exasperation. "Imouto-chan~" I whined softly, looking at her. She smiled sheepishly at me. "You do too much, you know that?" I teased her and put them on. I looked at my shoes over my shoulder as I gently kicked the toes of them on the floor, then hurried to the door, opening it for her. I walked out onto the poarch and bent backwards a little with my arms raised, stretching. "Ahh~ Feels good ti be outside." I slowly straightened and grinned at Tohru as she walked out.

"It does." She agreed. I watched the 3 walk on ahead down the path. Tohru was in between the two. I tilted my head slightly as I stared at their formation, then gently shook my head and looked down at my feet.

_Okay, so... My home's gone. I'm officially homeless. I have no belongings, they were all burned. Now what? I guess I'm just going ti have ti work..._

"Work!" I yelled, freezing. I let out a groan of misery. "Damn, I forgot ti go ti work last night!" The three stopped walking and turned around. I opened my mouth and looked up at them to speak, then closed it when I noticed them staring at me. I slowly grinned. "I'm going ti have ti ditch school tiday. I have ti go make up for last night. Catch you guys later!" I did the peace sign and darted off past them, hurrying down the path. I swiftly turned around and ran backwards. "Ne, Imouto-chan! Don't forget about visiting mom tinight!" I called back and waved as I turned back around.

"I won't!" She yelled and waved back, smiling.

I sighed heavily as I reached the little sushi shop I worked at. I stared up at the door and frowned as I walked inside. My eyes scanned the tables, counting all of the customers that filled up all the tables we had and rushed to the kitchen.

"Ne, old man, where you at?" I called softly. I saw a waving spoon around the side that had the stove and smiled. I walked over to him, grabbing an apron on the way, and looked at him. "Gommen for not being here last night. My house burned down, and I panicked." I murmured as I put the apron on and tied it. He nodded.

"It's fine, just get out there and start taking orders." He ordered and I nodded. I swiftly made my way back out of the kitchen and walked around the tables, taking orders. Hours passed, and I was finally on the last half hour of my shift. I was getting antsy and couldn't wait to leave.

"Uno... what do you have?" A woman asked me as she skimmed through the menu.

"Everything we have is in the menu Ma'am." I said softly, waiting patiently for her to order.

"Yes, yes. But that doesn't answer my question. What do you have?" She repeated herself. I frowned and started tapping my foot.

"It's all there in the menu..." I let irritation seep into my voice. How many times did I have to repeat myself?

"But what-"

"Ma'am, you're reading the menu. Everything in that menu your face is stuck in is what we've got!" She looked up at me over the top of the menu and frowned.

"Fine, I'll just have your special." She muttered, closing the menu and tossing it back onto the table. I nodded and spun around, frowning as I walked back to the order counter.

"Orders up, old man!" I called softly as I put the slips on the counter.

"Miss!" The lady I just got done taking the order from called. I sighed heavily and spun around, looking at her.

"Yes?" I asked, forcing a smile.

"I want to change my mind." I turned toward the slips and groaned quietly as I grabbed hers and crumpled it up.

_Really? People can't stick with one thing for two seconds without changing their minds?_

I turned back around to walk back to her, but stopped when I saw Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walk in. I smiled and walked over to them, giving Tohru a hug when I reached them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking between the three.

"We came to walk you home when you finished." Tohru said, smiling sheepishly.

"Awe, Imouto-chan!" I grinned.

"Miss!" The woman yelled with irritation, and my grin immediately vanished.

_Oh, come on!_

I took a deep breath and mustered up a fake smile as I turned my head toward her.

"Sorry, I'll be right with you!" I said sweetly, then looked back at Tohru, my frown returning. "Damn people and being so indecisive!" I said just above a whisper. Tohru laughed softly and I smiled at her. "You guys can sit down wherever you want. Are you hungry? I'll buy you some food!" I smirked at Tohru's surprised expression.

"N-no, it's okay! I can coo-"

"Tohru-chan, I insist." I gently grabbed her hand and led her over to the table next to the woman, gently pushing her into the booth. "Alright, I'll take your orders in a minute, okay?" The boys sat on the opposite side of the booth as I spoke and nodded. I pulled the tablet from my apron and let out a heavy sigh, then forced a smile and turned toward the woman.

"What can I get you, Ma'am?" I asked softly, readying the pen and tablet.

"I want the Twin Salmon, instead." I nodded and wrote it down, then looked up from the tablet at her again.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright." I smiled at her again. I turned to Tohru and the others and readied a new piece of paper. "What can I get you three?" I asked softly, looking between them.

"Miss!" The girl said behind me. I dropped my arms and stared at the wall across the room blankly.

"You have _got_ ti be kidding me." I said in a monotone, then forced another smile and turned around. "Yes?" I asked softly again.

"I want to go back to just the special." She muttered. I nodded and wrote it down.

"Anything _else_?" I asked as my eye twitched a little.

"No, that's it." I nodded and turned back toward Tohru and the others.

"Okay, _now_ what would you three like?"

"Uno..." Tohru began, but Kyo beat her to it. He ordered for the two of them, and Yuki ordered for himself. I quickly wrote down their orders and nodded. I looked up at them and smiled again.

"Okay, I'll be back right back, Imouto-chan.!" I looked up at the clock and grinned. I hurried to the order counter, placing the order slips onto it. I swiftly removed the apron and leaned over the counter. "Ne, old man! I'm finished! I'll see you timorrow night, ne?" I called back.

"Okay, Made-chan! Have a good night, and take care of yourself!" I laughed softly at his words.

"I always do!"

"Miss!" The woman called to me. I turned toward her and glared at her as I walked toward Tohru and the others.

"I'm sorry, but I'm off. You'll have ti bother the next waitress with your consistant indecisiveness ." I grumbled to her and sat next to Tohru as the waitress hurried inside.

"Have you ate anything?" Tohru asked, looking at me. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Nah, I haven't been hungry since breakfast." I stopped and arched my right brow at her. "Did you tamper with my food this morning?" I teased and smirked at her. She looked at me surprised and swiftly shook her head.

"N-no! Of course not! Why would I-"

"Imouto-chan, I'm teasing." I hugged her and smiled. "Don't stress yourself out over such little things!"

"That's what _we_ tell her all the time." Kyo muttered as he looked off to the side. I looked at him and tilted my head a little.

"We?"

"Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, and Kyo-kun say the same thing." Tohru said and smiled sheepishly. I chuckled softly as I place my eyes on her.

"Really? Wow. Looks like someone stole my job!" I slumped down in the booth and puckered my bottom lip in a pouting manner. Tohru laughed at me.

"No, they didn't take your 'job'." I stayed in my slumped position and looked up at her.

"Are you sure, because I could have sworn that they did!" I said as I slowly kicked my right leg while sitting back up. I stopped and peaked under the table when I felt my foot kick something. I glanced up at Yuki, then back under the table. "S-sorry..." I muttered as I sat up straight and looked at Tohru again, fighting back a little blush. He looked at me surprised.

"It's alright."

"Anyway!" I exclaimed, grinning at Tohru. "We should go and visit mom, now. Then we should go back ti my-" I cut myself off and slowly leaned back against the seat with a depressed expression. "Or not... forget that plan." I said gloomily. The waitress brought out their food and smiled at us, then turned to the lady beside us and served her her food. I took a deep breath and puffed out my bottom lip as I released it, causing my bangs to flare up and moved to the left side of my face.

_Well, this's depressing..._

_Tell me about it. Maybe Tohru-chan can see if you can live with them for a while?_

_Hey, yeah! And maybe pigs can fly! There's no way in hell I'm living with a bunch of guys!_

_Stop being so picky and suck it up! You have no other choice._

_Sure I do! I can go house hunting timorrow-_

_With what money._

I groaned softly and leaned over, resting my forehead against the table.

"I forgot about that little detail..." I muttered to myself, watching Tohru dig into her food. She stopped abruptly and looked at me confused.

"What little detail?" Yuki asked. I slowly raised my head and rested my chin against the table.

"My money situation."

"Money situation?" Tohru asked. I nodded and turned my head toward her.

"Yeah, money's kinda tight right now for me. I _was_ thinking of going apartment hunting timorrow, buuut..." I trailed off and rested my forehead against the table again.

"Maybe Grandpa will let you live with him for a while!" Tohru said happily. I swiftly lifted my head and stared at her blankly.

"You're seriously going ti suggest me living with him when those _other_ people are there? They're horrid people! I don't want ti be around them!" I said the last part sternly and leaned back in my seat again, crossing my arms. She blinked and stared at me for a moment, then slowly picked up her silverware and started eating again.

"Well, maybe you can camp-"

"I hope that's a joke." I said flately, glancing at her. "You know me. Me and camping do _not_ go good tigether." We stared at each other for a moment, then suddenly busted out laughing.

"The last time you were out camping-" Tohru started.

"Mom had ti put gooey stuff all over me because I got inti poison ivy." I finished for her. "Mom told me not ti go toward those plants, but I didn't listen."

"Yes, and you kept trying to itch yourself, but she wouldn't let you."

"Oh my gosh, that was so annoying! I had little red bumps all over me, too! Ugh!" I exclaimed as I started playing with a random straw wrapper.

"You looked so miserable." Tohru said softly. I nodded in agreement.

"I was miserable. It felt terrible! Having itches I couldn't itch, because the blasted stuff would spread. Such a nuisance." I let out a soft giggle as I stared at the straw wrapper, the memories of it flashing through my mind. Yuki and Kyo stared between us in confusion. "Ne, Imouto-chan." I looked at her and dropped the wrapper as I sat up again. "I'm going ti go outside for a few minutes. You finish eating, I'll be right back inside." I smiled at her and reached my hand into my pocket as I stood.

"O-okay." She started eating again and I walked out of the sushi shop. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. I put it in my mouth and lit it. Exhaling as I removed it from my lips, I sighed.

_So, what are we going ti do now, genius?_

_I don't know._

_I don't know, either._

I frowned as I took a few more puffs of my ciggarette, then dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. I turned around and walked back into the shop, walking back to the booth and sitting back down next to Tohru.

_I guess I'll have ti suck it up and arrange some things._

"Oi, Carrot top. Prince. Ya think I could live with you guys for a while? Just until I can get enough money to start living on my own again?" I asked, looking at them with a serious expression.

"Uno... well, we would have to talk to Shigure-nii-san." Yuki said sofly as he slowly smiled.

"Oh, I hope he says yes!" Tohru exclaimed and hugged me tightly. "It would be so exciting to live with you again!" I chuckled at her and gently patted one of her arms.

"Yeah. Exciting."

We slowly got up and advanced toward the door.

"Ne, Imouto-chan. Did you invite Uo-chan and Hana-chan?" I asked softly, looking at her.

"Of course! They're going to meet us there!"

We walked out of the shop and let out a soft yawn as we headed in the direction of the cemetery.

_I can't wait to see her._

* * *

**Whoo! I hope you enjoyed it! :D Next chapter should be up soon!**


	4. Visitation

**Hahah, Thanks, FruitsBasketFreak01! :D I dunno how I do it. xD I guess I'm just that awesome? Lol, jk. I just type whatever comes to mind. :3 Thanks for the review! You're awesome. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, just my OC's and such.**

* * *

"_Of course you can!" Shigure exclaimed vivaciously. "Our own little Tohru-kun having another girl to live with." He smiled at me. "How delightful that will be!" His smile slowly faded a little as he got lost in the sea of his perverted mind. Kyo punched him in the back of his head, causing him to come back to reality with a start._

"_Quit thinking such dirty things, Shigure!" Yuki said in his calm voice._

"_Ah, right. Of course, I'll have to take this up with Akito, before we make everything official."_

"_Akito?" I asked softly, looking between the 4 in front of me. "Who's that?"_

"_Akito is the head of the Sohma household. He makes the decision of whether a person outside of our family can live with us or not."_

"_Oh… so, does that mean-" I paused and looked down at my now black skirt as I gathered the hem of it in my hands. "That if he says no, then… I can't live with Imouto-chan and you guys?" I asked a little sadly._

"_Unfortunately, yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." _

"_Oh." I murmured._

Well, then… I guess that just means that I'm going ti have ti go apartment hunting before Akito can say I can stay or not…

"_Onee-chan, Grandpa would be more than happy to let you live with him…" Tohru said thoughtfully. I looked up at her and grinned._

"_No, no! I don't want ti bother him for something so little. Besides!" I released the fabric I had gathered in my right hand and raise it, giving her the peace sign. "I can go apartment hunting before this Akito person can say if I can officially stay or not. Plus, it's bad enough bothering you guys for a place ti stay until then." I slowly lowered my hand back down to my lap and gathered the fabric in it again, my smile fading. "I'm being enough of a nuisance ti you guys as it is." I muttered as I looked down at my skirt._

"_Ah, but- You're not being a nuisance! Not at all! In fact, I'm really happy you'll be living with us, even if it might be until Akito says no. I'm glad we can spend at least a few days living with each other again. It'll be just like old times!" I looked up at her as she closed her eyes and smiled, and my eyes softened._

"_Yeah, I guess it will be, ne?" I tilted my head a little as I closed my eyes and smiled back. "Ne, we should get going before it gets too dark, okay? Uo-chan and Hana-chan are probably already waiting for us." I said as my smile vanished and I stood, brushing off the non-existent dirt off my outfit. We came back to change into more suitable clothes before we went to visit mom's grave, so I took up this opportunity to speak to Shigure about living arrangements while the other's changed also._

And now, here we are. The three of them walked ahead of me, hand in hand, as we made our way to the cemetery. I had gathered up a white lily on the way, and smiled as I sniffed it, taking in the sweet aroma. I looked up at the three as Tohru laughed and let a soft smile spread across my lips. She looks so happy with them.

"Ne, Imouto-chan!" I called to her as I trotted up between her and Yuki, causing them to release each others' hands. I closed my eyes and smiled at her as I shoved the lily toward her. "I found this on the way, and I thought it would make a wonderful decoration on mom's tombstone. What do you think?" I watched her look at the flower in surprise and think for a moment, then look back up at me.

"Yes, it would make a wonderful decoration!" We grinned at each other, and I slowly turned to Yuki.

"Wanna smell?" I asked cheerfully as I slowly moved it closer to his face. He blinked and stared at me a little taken aback, then smiled and sniffed it.

"It smells lovely." He said softly as he pulled his nose back from it. I grinned up at him.

"Yeah, it does." I closed my eyes as I pulled the lily back to my nose and breathed in the scent of it again. "Imouto-chan and I got some for mom from the flower shop on her last birthday, and I thought , 'We should get her some every time we visit her.' But, seeing as how I don't have any money, I suppose one from the wilderness will just have ti do. Ne, Imo-" I cut myself off when I turned to Tohru and saw the look on her face while she listened to Kyo talk. I watched them with a soft expression, then looked ahead and grinned. "Imouto-chan's in loooove~" I sang softly in a teasing manner. She quickly looked at me surprised and started to panic.

"N-no, it's not like that! Not at all, we were just-" Kyo looked away and blushed a little.

"Imouto-chan." I cut her off and laughed softly. "I'm picking~ Sheesh, lighten up!" I looked at Kyo and smirked. "Ne, Kitten. I'm surprised you were actually _talking_ instead of yelling with that obnoxious voice of yours." I stated as I looked forward and closed my eyes, the smirk vanishing from my lips.

"Your voice is the obnoxious one! AND DON'T CALL ME KITTEN!" He yelled, glaring at me as the blush disappeared from his face. I looked back at him with another smirk.

"Awe, did I strike one of the Kitten's nerves?" I taunt. Yuki stared at me for a moment, then looked at Kyo with a disgusted look.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid cat." Yuki chimed in, glaring at him.

"Urusai, stupid rat! Why is it you've always got somethin' to say?" I turned to Tohru as I prepared myself to say something, but stopped immediately when I saw the look on her face. She stared at the ground sadly and walked silently as she listened to the two fight. I sighed heavily and glowered at the two.

"URUSAI, KITTEN!" I yelled, turning my glower directly on him.

"No, YOU URUSAI, AND STOP CALLING ME KITTEN!" I looked at Tohru and sighed heavily, then looked up at the shrine as it came into view and gently grabbed her free hand. "C'mon!" I grinned back at her as I ran toward where mom's tombstone was, practically dragging her along with me, which caused her to release Kyo's hand in the process. Yuki and Kyo watched us with a surprised expression as I did so, and I grinned at them over my shoulder.

"Oi! Took you guys long enough!" Uo called to us when we came into view. I laughed softly as I ran up to them and released Tohru's hand. I rested my free hand on the back of my head and smiled sheepishly, closing my eyes.

"Hi. Sorry, sorry!" I opened my eyes and looked at the tombstone. "Ne, did you guys already clean it up?" I asked, staring at it surprised.

"No, someone else must have done it." Hana said in her usual monotone. I nodded and looked at them.

"Well, at least we can just sit and enjoy our little visit!" I gently grabbed Tohru's hand again and place it on the stem of the lily. We smiled at each other as she wrapped her fingers around it, and we moved in unison to place it on the tombstone. Once it was set in the perfect place, we stood up together and smiled at each other. "It looks perfect!" I exclaimed as I stared at it for a moment.

"Oi! Come over here, it's time to chow down!" Uo shouted from the blanket Tohru had laid out while I was staring at the flower. I grinned at them as I walked over and took a seat between Tohru and Yuki.

"Ne, pass me the plum rice balls, please, Imouto-chan~" I said with a big smile. She passed them to me and I greedily took one, taking a bite.

"You know.. I still can't believe she's gone. I always expect her to show up saying, 'Hi. Sorry, sorry!' Like she always did." I looked up at Uo and smiled as I put down my rice ball with a nod.

"Yeah, me too.. That's one of the things I miss the most about her." I murmured softly. "That and just her voice. It always soothed me." I smiled softly up at mom's tombstone.

"I remember the stories she used to tell us when we couldn't sleep." Tohru chimed in, smiling at her tombstone also. I chuckled and pulled out my pack of cigarettes.

"The ones about the Chinese Zodiac, right?" I asked as I put it in my mouth and lit it while Tohru nodded.

"Since when did you smoke?" Kyo shouted, staring at me. I smirked at him as I removed the cigarette from my lips and breathed in the smoke.

"Since mom died." Tohru stated, looking at me.

"Yeah, I took it up because it's one of the things mom used ti do." I grinned as I gently blew out the smoke with a sigh. "I don't know why, but every time I light one up, memories come flooding back." I put away the pack and take another puff, closing my eyes as I breathed in the white cloud. I held it in for a minute, then slowly let it back out as I opened my eyes, watching the cloud disappear with the wind. "It's kind of comforting."

"Kind of like this jacket here." Uo said as she pointed at it. "The legendary Red Butterfly's old jacket brings back memories of how she helped me through my gang days." I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that. Don't you, Imouto-chan?" I asked, causing her to jump and look at me.

"Uno, yes! Yes, we were so worried about you." She smiled at Uo. I sighed softly as I took another puff of the cigarette, then flicked it as I let out the smoke.

"Ne, ne. I think I'm going ti head off and start looking at apartments." I slowly stood and smiled at the lot staring up at me. I grinned and gave them the peace sign as I walked off. "Don't wait up for me!" I called back to them.

_Where should I even start, though?_

I stared at my feet and brushed my hair from my face.

_We could start looking around work. That would be incredibly convenient._

_Yeah, I guess it would, wouldn't it?_

Once I was sure I was out of their sight, I looked up at the sky and smiled a little.

"Oh, mom… I miss you so, so, so much…" I murmured. I slowly raised my right hand up towards the clouds as my smile slowly faded. "I miss you both so much…" I sighed heavily as I let my hand slowly fall back to my side, but kept my gaze to the sky.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar, calm, voice sounded behind me. I jumped and spun around, my eyes landing…

"Prince?" I asked, blinking in surprise. "U-uno…" I looked off to the side and hid a light blush as I thought for a moment. "S-sure… yes. I'd like that very much!" I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." He smiled back and nodded.

"No problem. Where did you want to start first?"

"Uno… I was thinking of looking around work. A place near it would be absolutely _perfect_." I grinned up at him as he walked to my side, then turned and started walking again. "Although… It _is_ pretty far from school…" I said thoughtfully, bringing my right index finger to my chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Where do you think we should start?" I asked as I looked at him again.

"Uno… what about a place right in between the two?"

"Yuki-kun, you're a genius!" I said happily and looked forward again, not noticing the blush that crossed his cheeks when I actually used his name that time.

"Uno… thanks." He murmured and looked to the side, watching the scenery.

"N-ne, Yuki-kun?" I asked softly, looking at my feet as a soft blush finds its' way to my cheeks. He stopped blushing and looked at me.

"Yes?" He smiled when he noticed my blush. "Why are you blushing?"

"Uno, do you think Akito will let me stay?" I ask, avoiding the blushing subject.

"I hope so. It would be nice for Miss Honda to have another girl in the house." I blink and look up at him, noting the weird tone in his voice.

"You doubt he'll let me… don't you." I murmured as I looked back down at my feet sadly.

"N-no, not at all!" He said reassuringly.

"I do." I looked up at him. "I mean… your house is already so crowded, and where would I sleep? Don't you guys already have all the rooms filled up? Plus, the extra food you would have to buy…" I paused for a minute and thought. "Ah, not that I'm saying I eat a lot. I don't really, I only eat a meal or two a day, b-but-"

"Miss Honda, it wouldn't be a problem at all. In fact, we would be delighted to have you live with us." He smiled a sweet smile, one I've never seen before, and I froze, staring at him a little surprised. He stopped a few paces ahead of me and turned around a little, looking at me. "Miss Honda, is something wrong?"

"No. I just…" I looked at him with soft eyes and smiled softly at him. "I really like that smile you just gave me. It… suites you…" I spoke the last three words slowly and averted my gaze as another blush crept up onto my cheeks. "I mean… I've seen you smile before in school, but it never seemed… I dunno… real? But, the one you just gave me did." I smiled at him, letting him see my blush.

"Oh…" He murmured, smiling that sweet smile again. After a few minutes of just standing there, he shifted a little uncomfortably from the silence. "Uno, we should get going, before it gets too dark."

"Oh, right!" I hurriedly walked past him, grabbing his hand as I passed, pulling him with me as we walked.

_I hope I can at least see _one_ tonight._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	5. One Hell of a Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's. x3**

* * *

"_Ne, ne! That was a nice one, don't you think? And the view was wonderful!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the apartment we just looked at. "And it's in the perfect spot! It's the same distance between work and school. It would be so awesome ti live there!"_

"_Yes, I'm sure it would. Did you get how much they want for it?" He smiled at me._

"_Yes, I did." I murmured a little sadly. "They want 15,000 yen a month. That's way too much."_

"_That much for a one bedroom apartment?" He asked, confusion showing on his face._

"_Yeah, it's because of the view. People like ti charge extra for an exquisite view."_

_"Well, we can look again tomorrow, Miss Honda." I nodded and let out a soft sigh._

_"Yuki-kun, please call me Madeleine. Or Mad-chan for short. Either one, but please stop calling me Miss Honda. It sounds so... formal!" I said with a grimace. He chuckled softly at me and nodded._

_"Alright. Let's go home, Mad-chan."_

_We walked down the flights of stairs and out of the building as we spoke. I sighed heavily and looked up at the building one last time, before walking off the porch and heading in the direction of the path that led…._ home?..._ with Yuki._

"Ne, Imouto-chan~" I called from the living room. We all changed out of the outfits we wore to see mom, and I fixed the little skirt Tohru gave me to wear as I walked toward the kitchen. It was shorter on me than it was her, because my legs were a little longer. "Do you need any help with cooking?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, fixating my gaze on her. She looked up from the stove and smiled at me.

"No, I've got it. You can just go back in the living room with the guys and talk. I'll bring it out to you all when it's finished."

"Alright. Uno, could you please make me a rice ball? That's all I want ti eat." I said softly.

"Oh, okay! What kind do you want? Peach o-"

"Salmon!" I cut her off and grinned. "Please, salmon? The way you make them makes the salmon taste _so_ much better than those nasty store-bought ones." I cringed at the memory of eating a store-bought salmon rice ball.

"Okay, I'll make it as soon as the rest of dinner's done!" She said cheerfully.

"Yay!" I yelled and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're the best!" She laughed softly at me.

"Onee-chan, I can't finish until you let go." She teased. I laughed and released her.

"Okay, I'll let you get back ti cooking." I grin at her and give her the peace sign before turning around and walking back out to the living room. I looked down at the skirt as I stood beside Yuki, pulling it down more. "Ugh, I hate having long legs!" I exclaimed before finally just sitting down and resting my elbows on the table. I rested my chin in the palms of my hands and let out a sigh. "Ne, Imouto-chan?" I called again.

"Yes?" She called back. I let out a little chuckle as I heard the sound of something fall.

"Be careful!" I warned softly. "You don't have any longer skirts by chance, do you?"

"Uno, not really. Sorry." I let out another sigh.

"No, no. It's alright." I smile softly to myself. "You always were fond of these little things."

"Yes." I sighed softly as I moved my right arm and started trying to pull the skirt down further unconsciously, until a hand stopped me.

"Don't worry about it. You look fine." Yuki reassured. I looked at him and hid a little smile.

"Thanks, Prince." I muttered and looked up at Tohru as she walked out with three plates of food. I looked up at her with a hopeful expression. "Ne, does that mean my rice ball's finished?" I asked eagerly. When she nodded, I hopped up and darted for the kitchen.

"My, my. Eager aren't we?" Shigure inquired as I walked back in with a mouth full of the rice ball and salmon. I let out a soft chuckle after I swallowed it and sat back down.

"Yes. Imouto-chan makes the _best_ salmon rice balls_ ever_." I cooed as I took another bite. "So. Good!" I said between chews as I made the face Uo always picked on me about. I stopped as I was about to take another bite and stared at the rice ball. "Ne, know what the only thing missing is?" I asked, looking at Tohru.

"N-no. What?" She asked, starting to eat her food.

"Uo-chan making fun of this face!" I chuckled softly and made the face again. Tohru and I laughed. "She always does it when I eat one of your rice balls, but she's not here this time." The guys looked between us as we continued laughing. Once our laughter died down, everyone continued eating in silence. I slowly finished my rice ball and stood.

"I'm gonna head ti bed. I have a big day timorrow." I smiled at Tohru. "I'll see you in the morning!" I said happily as I walked over to her and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Aishiteru wa, Imouto-chan!" I walked to the steps and started climbing them. Tohru smiled softly at my back.

"Good night, Onee-chan!" She called after me. I waved lazily behind me, without looking back, just before I was out of their sight. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I slowly walked to Tohru's room and flopped on the bed with a sigh.

"Kami, what a long day." I slowly closed my eyes as fatigue slowly washed over me, waiting for myself to fall asleep.

"Finally, now we can eat in peace!" Kyo exclaimed once Madeleine was out of sight.

"Kyo-kun~ You should be a little nicer to Tohru-kun's sister. You don't want to hurt their feelings." Shigure said nonchalantly. Kyo glared at him and swiftly stood up, slamming his fist on the table.

"I don't care about _her_ feelings!"

"Then care about Tohru-kuns'." Shigure said blatantly. Kyo looked at Tohru, who was staring at her lap, and went silent.

"Can't you do anything right, stupid cat." Yuki said calmly as he continued eating.

"URUSAI, YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled, causing his voice to echo throughout the whole house.

"K-Kyo-kun, you might want to be quiet!" Tohru warned.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE QUIET!" The sound of my feet patting against the floor mixed with his yells as I swiftly made my way over to him. I glared at his back in annoyance and hit him as hard as I could with my pillow as I lowered my face to hide my eyes with my bangs, causing him to turn around with a glare.

"YO, DON'T-"

"U. Ru. SAI!" I screamed, clutching the pillow tightly, causing my knuckles to turn white. "Shut that damn annoying mouth of yours and give it a rest already!" I hit him with the pillow again. "And don't EVER yell at my Imouto-chan again, or you _will_ be dealing with a much angrier side of me. Got it?" I yelled as I lifted my face, aiming my narrowed eyes at him. The room fell silent and he nodded in response. I immediately smiled at him. "Good!" I said in a chipper voice, then turned back around and walked back to Tohru's room. "If I have to come back down because there's more yelling keeping me awake, it won't be as pretty as it just was!" I called down from the top of the steps. I sighed softly as I walked back into Tohru's room and tossed the pillow back on the bed, flopping down after it. I gathered it up under my face and slowly closed my eyes, smiling as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Tohru-kun, do you know what that was all about?" Shigure asked, looking at her. Tohru looked up at him and smiled.

"O-oh! Uno, Onee-chan has a bit of a temper when she's tired. She doesn't really try to refrain herself like she does when she's completely awake." Tohru laughed a little nervously.

"And to think, Tohru-kun tried to warn you so you wouldn't get hurt." Shigure stated to Kyo.

"Urusai! I didn't think she would come down here and start hitting with people with pillows!" Kyo yelled, glaring at Shigure.

"Lower your voice before you make her come back down here!" Yuki said in irritation. "Stupid cat." He added as he finished his food.

"URUSAI!" He yelled back in defense. "I swear, every time you open that damn mouth of yours, or even see you, it pisses me off!" I groaned softly as awoke to the yelling downstairs.

_You have _got_ to be kidding me! As if that warning wasn't enough!_

"Kyo-kun, please stop yelling, before Onee-chan wakes up!" I heard Tohru say with a little panic in her voice.

"No, everytime this damn rat opens his mouth, it pisses me off!" He repeated in a raised voice back at her. I growled and swiftly got off the bed.

"That's IT!" I screamed as I stormed down the stairs and around the corner, walking back into the living room. I walked up and around Kyo until I stood in front of him, then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me a little. "Either you stop yelling at her, or I'll-" I stopped and blinked a couple times when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let go of me!" He shouted in response to me grabbing him by the collar. "Or I'll kick your little girl ass!" I ignored him and narrowed my eyes as I looked up into his eyes.

"Onee-chan, calm down." I slowly turned around and looked at Tohru, releasing Kyo's collar.

"Sorry, sorry." I murmured, looking away in shame.

"No, it's okay." She smiled at me. "You're just like this because you're tired." I looked up at her and chuckled softly.

"No, I'm like this because carrot top over here is yelling at my Imouto-chan." I said grimly, glancing at him over my shoulder with a glare.

"Oh, well. He doesn't mean to." She murmured and looked at Kyo. I nodded a little.

"Alright, If you say so…" I walk over to my clothes I had folded in a corner of the living room and pulled out my cigarettes. I pulled one out of the pack and sighed heavily, walking to the door.

"You can smoke in here." Shigure called after me. I stopped and looked at him over my shoulder with a smile.

"No, that's okay. I don't want to smoke around Tohru-chan." I said softly and opened the door, stepping out onto the porch. I lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke deeply, starting to relax myself. I looked in through the window and smiled as they all talked amongst themselves.

_Maybe it would be a good thing, if Akito said I can't stay here. She looks so happy here…_

_But she's happier with you._

_What makes you think that?_

_She laughs a little more with you._

_Yeah, but she seems ti be more content when she's alone with Carrot top._

_Yes, but that doesn't mean that you don't make her happy, too!_

_I suppose… maybe I should just leave, though. I mean, it would save them tro-_

_No, it would just cause more trouble._

_You're so annoying… being right like that._

_I'm part of you, so… I guess you just admitted ti yourself you're annoying._

_Urusai._

I sighed heavily as I took another puff of my cigarette.

_Ne, ne. I wonder if-_

I stop when my pocket suddenly vibrates, and I pull out my cell phone.

"Moshi, Moshi?" I said softly as I answered it. I sighed softly as I flicked the cigarette and walked inside. "Not a problem, old man. I'll be right in." I went silent for a minute, then laughed. "No, no. Don't worry about it! I'll be more than happy to come and save you from the stampede of customers." I nodded a few times and muttered a 'yes' or two as my boss spoke. "I'll be there in about…" I thought for a minute. "I'll run, so I'd say about eight minutes?" I closed my eyes and smiled softly. "Old man, quit apologizing! It's just one night, no big deal!" I sighed softly as we said our goodbyes and hung up. "Ne, Imouto-chan," I looked up at the group staring at me. "I'm going ti be working all night tinight, and I'm going to go apartment hunting as soon as I get off. So, I'll see you timorrow night, okay?" I smiled at her and she nodded.

"O-okay.. don't work yourself too hard, and come home safe!" She called after me as I as I walked out the door.

"I will, don't you worry!" I closed the door and spun around, darting off toward work.

Tohru watched through the window as the sight of Madeleine's running figure disappeared down the path. She sighed softly and looked at the three guys around the table.

"You know…" Tohru murmured, causing the others to go silent and look at her. "I really hope Onee-chan can live with us." She looked up and smiled at them. "It would be really fun to have her around."

"Tohru-kun," Shigure started. "She has a motherly way of dealing with things when it comes with you…" He noted from her previous actions.

"Y-yes. She has since…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her lap. A soft smile slowly spread across her lips and she looked back up after a moment. "Since mom died. I remember being such a mess when we were with mom the day she passed away. She didn't even let out a single tear. Instead, she hugged me and took me back home and took care of me, until we ran into money problems. That's why she works so hard. I think she wants to get another house so we can live with each other again." She looked around at the other three.

"I see. Do you know why she did that? When your mom died, that is." Shigure asked. Tohru slowly shook her head.

"N-no! I always thought that maybe she's still shocked from mom's death, or doesn't want to fully believe it. I mean, I know she talks about it openly, like I do, but… I don't know… maybe there's just something there that she won't let herself believe." They all nodded and continued staring at her.

"Maybe you can ask her when she returns home, Miss Honda." Yuki said, smiling softly at her. Tohru looked at him and smiled back.

"Yes, I think I will!"

I let out a soft groan as I hurried around to the tables, taking orders and giving people their food. Normally, if the old man called me up for an all-nighter, I'd turn him down nicely and go to sleep, but… he sounded so desperate. I don't know. I guess I have a bit of a soft spot for him. I looked out the window to my right as I slowly straightened after placing the plates on the table I was standing next to. I smiled at the rising sun and turned back toward the slip counter as the rays of sunshine started to leak in through the windows.

"Ne, Old Man, the sun's rising!" I called softly back with another smile. "I'm going to head off, now. I'll be back around two this after noon to work more, okay?"

"Okay, Made-chan, take care of yourself!" I grinned and nodded, then sighed softly and untied my apron, resting it on the hook with the others. I walked to the door and nodded to the other waitress as she walked through the door.

"Good luck today, Misuzu!" I said softly as I waved. She nodded and grinned at me.

"Thanks, Madeleine-chan!" I walked out and sighed softly, reaching into my pocket for my cigarettes.

_Wait…_

I feel around my pocket and frown, not feeling them.

_I must have forgotten them at home…_

I let out another sigh and turned in the direction of the house, walking back. Once I reached it, I walked up onto the porch and opened the door, walking inside, and into complete silence.

_This reminds me of home, now…_

I smile a little to myself as I walk up the stairs and into Tohru's room. I walked to the closet, picked out a semi-decent outfit, and headed down to the bathroom. I walked in and closed the door softly behind me, then walked to the tub and turned on the water.

When I finished my bath and got dressed, I opened the door and almost did a face plant into someone's chest, but I stopped myself just in time. I looked up at them and blinked a few times.

"Good morning, Prince." I said with a smirk and walked around him.

"Miss Madeleine, are you going to go looking at apartments again so early?"

"Yes, I am. I'm already wide awake, so why not do it now. Are you coming along?" I asked as I stopped and turned back toward him, looking at him.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all! Ne, we would just have to finish up before 2. I told the Old Man I'm going to go back to work then." I smiled at him.

"You're going to work twice without any sleep?"

"Yes. It's not that hard to do, although…" I paused and thought for a moment. "I'll most likely be exhausted when I get home, so… would you please ask Imouto-chan to come get me when I end my shift? I'll be finished at nine." He nodded and I smiled at him, then turned around and headed to the door. I slipped on my shoes and waited patiently for him, lacing my fingers together in front of me as I stood next to the door.

* * *

**Reviews are always great! :D And reassuring! xD**


	6. New Pets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, just my OC's.**

* * *

"_Yuki-kun, what do you think of this one?" I asked as I spun around in the roomy dining room. Oak wood lined the walls and floor, and there was a nice little antique ceiling fan in the center of the ceiling. There was a sink lined with stainless steel, and the counters were a nice deep blue marble. The cabinets were also painted the same shade of blue to match. "It's so pretty, ne?" I walked over to the counter and smoothed my right hand across the marble. "And the colors aren't an eye sore."_

_We were at the last apartment we had time for before I had to go back to work. To be honest, I didn't even want to look at this one, but now that I've seen it, I'm so glad I did! I smiled to myself as I walked into the living room and looked around. The walls, floor, and table in the middle of the room were also oak. I looked around more and saw a black entertainment center in the center of the far left wall._

"_This is so pretty, too!" I grinned as Yuki finally joined me in the living room. "Don't you think?"_

"_Yes, it is." He smiled as he walked around, looking at it, too. I slowly turned to the lady who was showing us the apartment with a smile._

"_Ne, ne. How much do you want for it?"_

"_Seven-thousand Yen." She said thoughtfully as she watched us. I grinned at the price._

"_That's absolutely perfect!" I shouted. "All I would have to do is get a second job, and I can pay for it, plus groceries. This would be so much easier to pay for than the others!"_

"_Madeleine-chan," Yuki started as he looked at me and smiled. "You already work so much, why get a second one?" He tilted his head and looked at me inquisitively._

"_W-well, I-" I pause as I think, then smile up at him. "I guess you're right, I could just take on more shifts at the Sushi Shop! Then I can continue paying for school Tuition, too, and finish High School like mom wanted Imouto-chan and me to do!"_

We were now standing on the porch of the apartment complex, and I stared up at the window that went to the one we just looked at.

_Now, I'll be all set for if Akito says I can't stay, and if no one else buys it._

I sighed softly and pulled out the pack of cigarettes I grabbed before we left the house. I looked down at it and frowned as I pulled out the last one. Good thing it was pay day today.

"Yuki-kun, will you please walk to the store with me before I go to work? I want to get another pack." I asked as I walked over to a trash can and tossed the empty pack into it. I looked at him over my shoulder and put the cigarette to my lips.

"Uno, sure. I have some time before I should get back to the house." I smiled and turned my body around to face him, lighting my cigarette and taking a puff.

"Okay, let's go!" We started walking to the closest store, and I pulled out my cell phone to look at the time.

_Ten minutes. Okay, so if I hurry and buy the pack, then sprint to work, I'll make it there at exactly two. Sounds like a good plan._

Once we reached the store, I swiftly walked inside and paid for the pack. I rushed out and stopped in front of Yuki with a smile on my face.

"I'm going to run to work, so I can make it in time. I'll catch you later?" I asked as I jogged in place, then started jogging off with a wave as he nodded. "Thanks for coming with me!" I called back to him over my shoulder, then sprinted off toward work.

I dashed through the doors and to the apron rack, grabbing my apron and tying it around me.

"I'm here, Old Man!" I called back into the kitchen. I pulled out my tablet and pen and went from table to table, taking orders and giving the customer's their food when it was ready, until the place died down a little bit."Ne, ne, Old Man." I said softly as I stood by the slip counter, leaning against it with my left forearm resting against it. "Why are you always here? Don't you ever take a break?" I asked thoughtfully. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, Made-chan, I don't. I don't have another store owner, nor a store adviser, so I don't have time to take breaks." I smirk at his words.

"I could be your adviser. That way, you'll be able to take breaks, and you won't have to push yourself so much," I paused to think, then grinned. "AND you would be able to spend more time with your lovely wife and grandchildren!" He smiled graciously at the suggestion.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. Alright, you talked me into it. You've got the job." I jumped up happily and grinned.

"Arigatou, Old Man!" I exclaimed and leaned over the counter, pulling him into a tight hug. He laughed at me and gently pulled my arms from around him.

"Made-chan, it's getting late. You should head home." He said softly as he looked up at the clock, then looked back at me. "Be here right after school, and you can start your new job then." I grinned again and nodded.

"Okay, Old Man. I won't let you down!" I took off my apron and smiled to myself as I hung it back up. Once I was satisfied with how I hung it, I walked to the door. I nodded to the man as I began opening the door. "Take it easy, Old Man!" I called back to him, then walked out of the shop. I hopped off the porch and sighed softly as I pulled out my pack of cigarettes, closing my eyes.

_Looks like I'll get a better pay now! _

I grinned happily and opened my eyes, looking down at the pack. I slowly shook my head and put it back into my pocket, then looked up at the sky.

"Ne, mom. How are things in heaven? I bet they're wonderful." I murmured dreamily. Sometimes I would picture her and dad smiling and holding each other as they looked down on me and Tohru as we carried on with our days, happy we continued on with our lives, but keeping them in our hearts… but sometimes, I would also picture myself up there with them, smiling down at Tohru next to them as I watched her carry on… I swiftly shook my head and looked straight ahead of me as I started up the path that lead home.

_I can't think of such things. Imouto-chan _needs_ me. I'm the only person she has left that she doesn't feel so terrible for depending on…_

I sighed and walked up onto the porch, then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Imouto-chan, are you awake?" I called softly, then stopped dead in my tracks.

_Wait… she didn't meet me after work…_

I kicked off my shoes and ran up the stairs with an expression of panic.

"Imouto-chan?" I yelled as I slammed her door open and stood in the doorway, looking inside her bedroom. I blinked around the room, then slammed it shut and ran back down stairs, heading for the kitchen. When I ran in, I saw her standing at the counter. She turned around with a smile.

"Oh! Hey, Onee-chan!" I sighed in relief and ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Ne, you didn't meet me at work!" I said as I pulled away with a pout. "I thought something happened to you." She looked at me confused.

"I was supposed to meet you at work?" She asked, letting the confusion seep into her voice. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, I told Yuki-kun to-" I cut myself off and sighed heavily as I turned around and headed out to the living room. I stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, crossing my arms as I stared at the three sitting at the table. "Oi, Prince." I said a little irritatedly. "You never told Imouto-chan to meet me after work?" He looked up at me a little surprised.

"Uno… no, sorry. It must have slipped my mind." I frowned and sighed in exasperation.

"How could you forget something like that? You know, I was really worried!" I watched Tohru walk past me and into the living room, taking her seat next to Kyo. "I thought something happened to her!" I exclaimed, bringing my eyes back to him.

"I'm sorry I forgot, but I don't exactly have time to do everything you ask." He said calmly and looked back at the TV.

"Oi! Look at me when I'm talking to you, Prince!" I yelled. Shigure stood up from the table and turned around just as I started to advance toward Yuki, causing us to collide. I blinked and looked at the puff of smoke that appeared after the collision.

_Oh, no!_ Tohru thought as she swiftly stood up and started to run for me to keep me from seeing, but slipped on the pillow she was sitting on.

"Miss Honda, look out!" Yuki yelled as he dove after her, wrapping his arms around her. He turned them around so she would land on him, and another puff of smoke appeared when their bodies made contact. Kyo stood up and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room as the clouds of smoke slowly disappeared. I stared at where Shigure was, and saw a dog standing in his place. I looked ahead at Kyo as he led me out to the kitchen.

"Ne, Carrot top. When did we get a dog?" I asked in confusion.

"We got it while you were out. Is that a problem?" He asked in an irritated voice. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Of course not, I was just asking a simple question. You don't need to be an ass about it!" I yelled, glaring at him. "Do you _always_ have to have your damn claws out, Kitten?"

We were not standing a few feet away from each other in the middle of the kitchen and he had released my hand as we started arguing.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTEN!" I yelled, taking a step toward me

"Then put the damn claws away, Kitten!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He closed the space between us until he was a few inches from my face. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Ne, you shouldn't get so close to a girl's face like that." I stated in a taunting tone.

"And why not?"

"Mmm, well… because…" I dragged on the words as I spoke them, then swiftly leaned in to press my lips against his. Once he noticed what I was trying to do, he stumbled back and fell on his ass with a blush.

"D-don't try to kiss me!" He yelled, the blush vanishing as he glared up at me. I watched as he stood up and stormed out of the kitchen, my body shaking from laughter. I sighed softly and walked out of the kitchen. I started walking past the stairs, but stopped when I noticed a rat trying to hop up them. I knelt next to it and smiled at it.

"Awe! Aren't you just the cutest little thing!" I exclaimed as I scooped it up and smiled at it. It stood up in my hands and stared at me as I looked at it. I blinked in surprise when my eyes met the rat's, and I smiled. "Your eyes remind me of Yuki-kun." I said softly and closed my eyes, letting another smile form on my lips. "I think I'm going to name you just that!" I held him close to my chest in an attempt to hug him. "Ne, I think I'll keep you as a pet!" I grinned and ran up the stairs. I walked into Tohru's room and gently sat him on the bed. "Though, I'm not going to keep you in a cage like other people would. I want to let you come and go as you please!" I said as I knelt next to the bed so I could be eye level with him. He squeaked in response, and I let out a soft giggle as I stood. I sighed softly as I looked around the room, fatigue starting to wash over me.

_I wonder if it'll be okay for me to go to sleep_, now…

_It should be. Tohru-chan can take care of things. Just for tonight, though._

I nodded in agreement with myself and flopped onto the bed next to Yuki.

"I'm so exhausted…" I murmured softly as I rolled over onto my side, facing Yuki. "Ne, ne. You wouldn't mind if I snuggled up with you while I fall asleep, would you?" I smiled softly at him as I rolled back over onto my back. He slowly crawled up onto my stomach and curled up there, keeping his eyes on me. I smiled more down at him as I started petting him. "Arigatou." I closed my eyes and continued petting him, until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review! :D I hope it was good.**


	7. Another Sleepless Night

**Ne, sorry if this chapter sucks. ^.^; I had a some-what hard time coming up with things that lead up to what all I wanted to put in this chapter. Hopefully I won't have that problem for the next one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just my OC's. ^.^**

* * *

_Shigure, now fully clothed, pulled his head back in the living room door as Madeleine headed up the stairs with Yuki. He smiled as he walked back to the table and sat back down with his eyes closed._

Honestly, who the hell picks up a random rat and takes it upstairs, claiming it as a pet?_ Yuki thought as she walked up with him in her arms._

"_It doesn't look like Yuki-kun will be joining us anytime soon." He stated as he grabbed a cup of tea and started drinking it._

"_Oh? I wonder why that is." Tohru said thoughtfully. Shigure looked up at her and smiled a little more._

"_It seems your Onee-chan has claimed him as a pet."_

"_A pet?" Kyo yelled._

"_Yes, a pet."_

"_Who the hell would want a rat as a _pet_?"_

"_Onee-chan loves animals!" Tohru exclaimed with a smile._

"_Ne, ne. You wouldn't mind if I snuggled up with you while I fell asleep, would you?" Yuki stared up at her a little surprised and watched her as she rolled over onto her back._

Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anything, if I just lay here for a little while…_ Yuki slowly crawled up onto her stomach and curled up, keeping his eyes on her. "Arigatou." He watched as she fell asleep and the feeling of her hand rubbing against him deceased._

* * *

_I curled up in the corner of my room as I stared at the door in horror. _

This can't be happening… I wasn't here when this happened!

_I watched as the flames danced ever so slowly toward me, seemingly in a taunting manner. I closed my eyes tightly as they closed in on me, catching what was left of the unharmed floor on fire._

I quickly sat up with a gasp, causing Yuki to fall into my lap, and stared around the room, sweat beading down my face.

"It was just a dream…" I murmured softly and looked down at Yuki. He stared up at me with an inquisitive look, and I slowly brought my hands to my face, burying it in my palms. Yuki crawled up onto my shoulder and gently rubbed his little nose against my cheek, and I lowered my hands. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled a little, gently rubbing my cheek against his nose back.

"Onee-chan?" A soft voice sounded beside me and I looked down at a half asleep Tohru.

"Yes, Imouto-chan?"

"Will you please tell me one of the stories mom used to tell us?" I smiled softly down at her and nodded.

"Of course! Let's see, which one should I- Ah! I got it!" I grinned and gently picked Yuki up as I laid down on my side, facing Tohru. I gently rested him on my hip and looked at her as I started telling her the story of the Zodiac animals.

"A long, long time ago…" I started out, trying to imitate mom's voice. I smiled to myself at my poor attempt. "God decided to invite all of the animals to a banquet. He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening. "And don't be late."He said. When the mischievious rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat, that the party was the day after tomorrow. The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration and the rat led the way, riding all the way there on the back of the cow. Everyone had a wonderful time, except for the foolish cat, who missed the whole thing." I said softly, watching as she slowly fell asleep near the end. I smiled as I watched her sleeping form, then gently lifted up Yuki from my hip and brought him up to my face. "Ne, I hope she stays asleep this time, don't you?" I whispered and sighed softly, then turned onto my back, setting Yuki back onto my stomach for a minute, then slowly lifted him up again and got up, walking to the door. I gently hugged him to my chest as I quietly opened the door and walked out.

I closed it just as quietly behind me and walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. I slip Yuki into my hip shirt pocket as head over to the tea pot and fill it with water. I place it on the stove and wait until it starts steaming, then take it off and pour some into a cup full of tea. I stare out the window as I sip it with a thoughtful expression.

_Man, my dreams keep getting the best of me…_ I sigh softly and gently pull Yuki out of my pocket, holding him close to me with one hand as I take another sip of my tea. I blink a few times and look down at Yuki, then slowly pull out my cell phone, dialing the Sushi Shop's number.

"Ne, Old Man, it's Made-chan." I smile. "Uno, I was just wondering if you wanted a break from the shop for the rest of the night? I could start my new job tonight and watch the store tonight, instead of after school tomorrow." I keep my eyes on Yuki as I speak, and he looks up at me a little worriedly. I smile at him, but it slowly frowns at the response I get. "O-oh, alright. Uno… Yes, I am worried about my studies, but-" I get cut off by him telling me I should get more sleep and focus on school. "I know that's what I should do, but I-" I sigh softly and change my words. "Alright, I'll get more sleep. Gommen for bothering you so late."

"No, no. You're not bothering me at all, Made-chan. Now, I'm going to hang up, so you can get some rest."

"Alright. Good night, Old Man."

"Good night." I hang up the phone and sigh heavily.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to clean here, then…" I murmured softly as I looked around. "If I can find anything to clean." I smiled and grabbed a wet cloth, then jog out to the living room, cleaning off the table. Once I finished, I looked around and frowned, noticing nothing else to do. "Ne, if you want to, you can run off and join the rest of your family and friends. I'm sure they're probably missing you by now." I smiled sweetly at Yuki and gently placed him on the table as I spoke. I watched him run off and disappear off into the kitchen. I sighed softly and sat down for a minute, burying my face in my hands. I looked up at the doorway when I heard the sound of footsteps, but quickly shook my head.

_I must be hearing things…Oh! I forgot my tea!_

I stood up and walked to the light, shutting it off, then walked back to the kitchen and grabbed my tea. I took another sip as I walked back to the living room and sat back down, glancing around the living room.

_It's quiet…_

"Miss Madeleine-chan?" I jumped and looked up at Yuki.

"Oh, Prince! You startled me!"

"Are you having problems sleeping?" He asked as he walked over to the table, sitting down beside me.

"Uno… yeah." I smiled softly at him. "I'm kind of hoping some tea will help me sleep, but it hasn't really worked, yet."

"I see. Well, I can sit here and talk to you until you feel tired." He smiled softly at me.

"Oh, no! You should go get some sleep, I'll be fine."

"It's alright. I'm not tired, anyway."

"B-but, I-"

"I insist."

"Alright…"

I sat there for a minute and stared at my tea cup silently.

_Maybe I should just fill my cup up more…_

I suddenly jumped up and hurried to the kitchen, leaving a surprised Yuki by himself. I grabbed another cup of tea and hurried back to the living room, gently setting the cup in front of him.

"Here!" I smiled down at him as he looked up at me in surprise. "Maybe this will help you sleep." I sat beside him and picked up my cup, taking another sip.

"So, why are you still up? You can't sleep, either?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye as I kept the rim of my cup to my lips.

"No, I'm just not tired."

"Oh."

"How come you're not sleeping?"

"Uno… I had a nightmare." I smiled nervously at him as I set my cup back down on the table. "I've been having them almost every night, for some reason."

"Yo, rat boy!" I quickly looked up at the doorway that had a very annoyed Kyo in it. "It's time to pay the piper, and I'm here to collect."

"Funny-"

"Is that the _only_ line you could come up with to pick a fight?" I taunted as I closed my eyes and turned my head toward my cup. I heard him growl and take a step into the room.

"Urusai, little girl!" I opened my eyes and smirked at him.

"Little? Really? Then what's that make Imouto-chan? Gommen, but we're far from little, Kitten."

"URUSAI!" He yelled and blushed from anger. I laughed softly, noticing the blush.

"Ne, ne. You look so adorable when you're angry." Yuki stared between the two of us as we exchanged words.

"You know, every time you open your mouth, I regret agreeing to let you move in here!" Kyo yelled, glaring at me. I stared at him surprised and a little sad. Yuki stared at me for a minute, then turned toward Kyo, preparing to yell at him, but I stopped him by laughing.

"Really? Well… I guess it's… a good thing I… 've already got an apartment in mind." I managed to say between giggles. He stopped and stared at me. "It has two bedrooms, too. Ne, I wonder how Imouto-chan would feel about moving in with me!" He growled again and spun around, storming off back up to his room. I smirked and picked up my cup again.

"It-it didn't bother you?" I stopped and blinked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What?"

"What he said."

"Oh! Well, I guess it did a little bit, but if I let every little thing, such as that, get to me…" I paused and smiled at him. "Then, I wouldn't be able to take care of Imouto-chan like I have." He stared at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Like you have?"

"Yes. Since mom died, I've been doing my best to take care of her, when I can. I guess you could say I'm trying to fill in mom's shoes." I smiled sheepishly at him. "Though, someone like that could never be replaced, huh? It's foolish, but… honestly, I don't care. I want to try and be there for her the way mom has been, and as a sister." He watched me as I drank the rest of my tea, sitting in silence.

_The way their mom has and the way a sister should?_

_It must be very difficult, smiling the way they do after everything that's happened to their family._

"Ne, would you like some more tea?" He smiled at me and shook his head.

"No, arigatou." I nodded and stood back up, going back out into the kitchen. I stared out the window as the first morning rays of light began shining over a far off mountain.

"Ne, Prince!" I called softly from the kitchen, then jogged back out with a smile. "The sun's coming up! Come watch it with me?" I asked as I ran over to him and gently grabbed his hand, pulling him up and taking him out to the kitchen. We stood there and watched it for a few minutes in silence.

"Uno… Miss Madeleine…" He said softly. I looked over at him and noticed him looking off to the side with a little blush on his face. I glanced down at our hands and quickly released his hand, blushing also.

"Oh! Gommen, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." He looked up at me and smiled, then out the window. I looked back out the window also with a bigger smile.

"Ne, beautiful isn't it?" He looked over at me and smiled more.

"Very."

* * *

**Please review! :D Again, sorry if it sucked. ^.^;**


	8. Secret Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just the Oc's. :D**

* * *

I blinked and looked up at Yuki with a smile.

"Ne, want to help me make breakfast for everyone? It would save Imouto-chan the trouble of cooking." He smiled softly at me and nodded.

"I'm not much of a cook, but I'll do what I can." I grin and start getting out eggs, bread, bacon, and more tea.

"I'm not much of a cook, either, but I'll manage." I put two pans on the stove and put the bacon in one, then start cooking the eggs in the other. "Uno, could you please put the bread in the toaster? And when they pop up, could you please butter them?" He smiled at me as he walked over to the toaster with some bread already in hand.

"Sure."

"Arigatou." I grab a spatula and go to scramble the eggs, but stop and look up at him.

"Ne, how do you like your eggs?"

"It doesn't really matter, I'll eat them any way." I tilt my head to the left and look at him inquisitively.

"Are you sure? I'll make them however you want." He smiled sweetly at me and nodded.

"I'm sure. However you want to make them, I'll eat them." I lift my head and close my eyes as I smile sweetly back at him.

"Okay!" I turn back to the pans and scramble the eggs, then go over to the bacon, while the eggs are still cooking, and flip the bacon strips. "Ouch!" I said in a raised whisper as I close my right eye and flinch a little.

"Are you okay?" He walked over to me and looked at me a little worried as he rested his right hand on my forearm.

"Yes, I'm fine. Some of the grease just splattered onto my arm, is all." I raise my free hand and rest it on the back of my head as I close my eyes and smile sheepishly at him. "Leave it up to me to have something like that happen." I turn back to the bacon and continue flipping them with a blush on my face.

_Why are you blushing so much around him?_

_Well, he is gorgeous, and sweet, and-_

_Yeah, yeah. I get it, but you should focus on Tohru-chan instead of swooning over a guy._

_I know, I know… You're right. I'll work on that, but the way he rested his hand on my ar-_

_Watch it!_

I started taking the eggs off the stove to put on a plate Yuki got out while they were cooking, but lost my grip on them, which caused me to be veered from my mental argument. I let out a little squeal and raised my right hand to the middle of my chest as I stepped back when the pan hit the ground with a that metallic sound it makes when it hits something. I sighed heavily and slowly kneeled next to the scattered eggs on the floor.

"Awe, man! They were perfect, too!" I exclaimed. Yuki knelt on the other side of them and looked at me with that sweet smile of his on his face again.

"It's okay, you can just make more!" I frowned at him a little.

"Yes, but… they were yours, and they were perfect, and they just finished cooking, and I wanted you to have _those_ ones! But, now they're all bad." I said in a rush, whining a little. "Such a klutz." I muttered to myself as I started cleaning them up. He stared at me a little taken aback, then slowly smiled as he helped me clean them up. "I hope I didn't wake anyone up… I'd feel awful!"

"The smell of food already woke _me_ up." Shigure said from the doorway. I looked at him when I finished gathering what Yuki didn't pick up in my hands.

"You're going to have to wait a while longer… I dropped the eggs." I murmured as I walked to the trash can and tossed them into it.

"That's alright. I can wait as long as you need." He smiled at me and walked out to the living room.

_You've got to stop spending so much alone time with Yuki-kun._

_Why? I actually enjoy hanging out with him like this!_

_You _need_ to focus on taking care of Tohru-chan more, though!_

_Urusai! I'm not listening to you anymore!_

_So, does that mean you're not going to listen to yourself anymore?_

_Urusai!_

I grumbled in irritation as I started making more eggs as scrambled them.

"Is everything alright?" Yuki asked, now standing beside me. I jumped and quickly looked up at him.

"U-uno… yes, everything's fine." I smiled at him as I continued cooking the eggs. "Just fighting with myself."

"Fighting with yourself?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I do it when I'm doing something wrong." I looked up at him and smiled a little nervously. "It's a little habit of mine."

"Oh… but, you shouldn't have to fight with yourself when you do something wrong. All you have to do is realize it's something you shouldn't have done and learn from it. You don't need to beat yourself up over it." He smiled sweetly at me again, and I froze. I just stood there with a surprised expression as I stared up at him.

_Why didn't I think of that?_

_Because you always fight with yourself, so it never crossed your mind?_

_Urusai!_

"Madeleine-chan~ Why do I smell something burning?" I gasped and looked back down at the bacon.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled as I took the bacon off with a frown. "Damn it!"

"Onee-chan?" A sleep Tohru stood in the doorway and stared at me with her right eye as she rubbed her right eye sleepily.

"Gommen, Imouto-chan." I said as I slowly walked over to her with a soft smile. "Did I wake you?"

"No, but… is everything okay?" She slowly lowered her hand and stared at me with both eyes, now.

"Of cou-" I cut myself off and sighed softly. "Yes, I just burned breakfast, that's all."

"Oh, breakfast!" She exclaimed and hurried over to the counter. I laughed softly as I watched her.

"Ne, Imouto-chan. I want to make it." I said as I walked over to her.

"O-oh! Oka-"

"I don't want to eat anything you make. You'll probably poison it!" My closed my eyes and frowned as my eye twitched in irritation.

"You say somethin', Carrot Top? For your sake, I hope you didn't." I balled my hands into little fists as I turned around to glare at him.

"For my sake, huh?" He smirked at me.

"Oi, wipe that smug little smirk off your face before I come over there and remove it myself!" I yelled as I started walking toward him. When I was a mere three feet away from him, I miss stepped, or slipped on something, and fell forward. Yuki started walking toward me as I fell, but Tohru bumped into him as she took over making breakfast. I closed my eyes tightly and landed right into Kyo's arms. I felt the impact of our bodies, then fell forward when it vanished. I stared around the smoke that engulfed me.

_Oh, no!_ Tohru thought as she looked down at Yuki, then over at me and Kyo. I blinked several times at the figure that stood before me once he smoke cleared with surprise.

_A… Kitty?_

The cat glared up at me as I stared at it and I slowly wrapped my hands around it and lifted it up until we were eye level.

"K-Kyo-kun?"

"Tohru-kun, I hope that wasn't what I think it was…!" Shigure said as he stepped into the kitchen. He stopped and stared down at me and the cat, then over at Tohru and Yuki, who was now a rat. "Oh, my… looks like our secret has been discovered again." I slowly looked over at Tohru and Yuki.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" Yuki sighed and walked over to me. He slowly crawled up onto my leg and looked up at me.

"Yes, Miss Madeleine." He said softly.

"Y-you turn into animals?" I looked between Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure questioningly.

"Yes, we do." Shigure said softly. "Whenever we're hugged by the opposite sex, we change into the 12 animals of the zodiac, plus the cat."

"O-oh… so this is… normal?" I continued looking between the three.

"That's exactly what Tohru said… It's a strange choice of words, but yes. I guess you could say that. I guess we seem pretty strange to you now, but-"

"Of course not!" I said in a raised voice and glowered at him. "It's just unexpected. That's all. I didn't think something like this was possible." I looked down at Kyo and Yuki, then gently held Kyo to my chest with my right arm as I gently scooped up Yuki and looked at them both. "You two are so cute!" I smiled at them, but it vanished when realization hit.

_Wait, if he's a rat… and he looks just like Yuki-kun… so, does that mean…?_

"You're the rat from earlier, aren't you?" I asked as I started to panic a little. Yuki looked off to the side with a light blush as he nodded. I blushed deeply and looked at the wall. "W-well, then… that's embarrassing…" I muttered. He looked up at me surprised.

"Oh, there's something you should know, Madeleine-chan. When we change back, we're-" A puff of smoke erupted and Yuki stood in the middle of it, Naked. "naked." Shigure finished. I blinked and stared up at Yuki's face.

"Oh, I see." I stand up and walk over to Tohru, who now had her back turned toward them, and leaned down, gathering his clothes up. I walk back over to him and hand them to him as I close my eyes and smile. "Here you go!"

"Damn it, will you put me down?" Kyo yelled from my arms. I looked down at him and grinned.

"Sorry, Mr. Kitty. I forgot I was still holding you."

"Don't call me that!" He said as I sat him down and gathered up his clothes.

"Ne, ne. Shigure-san. If they're the cat and rat, then which one are you?" I asked as I tilted my head and looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'm the dog." He smiled as he said it. "You know, since you know about all this, I'm going to have to talk to Akito sooner than I had planned. What, with someone else discovering the big family secret and all." Kyo changed back and frowned at me as I handed him back his clothes, keeping my eyes on Shigure.

"Oh, right! I guess that would make sense, huh?" I thought for a moment as I let everything sink it. "Oh! You said it's a secret, right? I'm great with secrets!" I grinned at Shigure.

"Somehow I doubt that." Kyo chimed in. I extended my right arm and rested it on his head, then pushed his head down as I rubbed and pressed my palm against it.

"I'll take this one to my grave!" I continued grinning.

"H-hey, that hurts!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were a table!"

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?" I laugh at his reaction.

"Ne, ne! Imouto-chan, what do you want to do after school today?" I asked as I started walking over to her again, but freeze.

_School…_

"Uno, what time is it?"

"We still have time to get breakfast and get ready. Don't worry." Yuki said with a smile. I looked up at him and grinned as I nodded.

"Okay, Arigatou." I glance down at his outfit and laugh softly. "Ne, Prince. You missed some buttons." I said as I pointed at them. He looked down at his shirt and sighed softly.

"I thought I buttoned it right." I let out another laugh as I walked back over to him, unbuttoning it.

"It's okay, I'll fix it for you." I smiled up at him and re-buttoned it. "There! All finished." I smoothed my hands over the material as I spoke, then turned back around to face Tohru. "Do you need any help with breakfast?"

"No, it's finished!" Tohru exclaimed as she turned around with two plates in her hands, and three on the counter. I chuckled softly and grabbed the two from her hands, and one off the counter.

"Come one, guys!" I said softly as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sat the plates onto the table and sighed softly as I sat down at a spot that didn't have a plate in front of it. They started eating as Tohru walked in with the other two, setting one in front of me. I watched them eat as I ate my food slowly and my eyes landed on Kyo as he scarfed down his food. "Ne, Carrot top. You'll make yourself sick, eating that fast." I tease with a smirk. I giggled when he glared at me and continued stuffing his face. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I turned toward Tohru as I spoke and smiled at her. "I got a promotion yesterday, so I might be home late tonight."

"A promotion? Ooh, what kind of promotion?" She smiled at me happily.

"I'm the store adviser, so the Old Man can take a break once in a while."

"Oh, really? That's amazing!" I laughed softly.

"Yeah, it is. That means I'll get paid a little more than I did before."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah! Ne, ne. We should go shopping tonight, if I get out at a reasonable time!"

"That sounds fun! Where do you want to go shopping?"

"Well, I need a new wardrobe…" I said thoughtfully as I gestured toward the clothes I was wearing. "No offense, but your clothes don't really fit me."

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" I laugh softly and grin at her, shaking my head.

"No, no. It's not your fault!" I looked down at the clothes I was wearing, still grinning. "Your clothes are cute, just a little too short. Maybe you can help me pick out clothes like yours?"

"Yes! I'd like to do that very much!"

"Good!"

Before we knew it, it was almost time to leave for school. I ran upstairs and grabbed my uniform Tohru washed for me and put it on, then ran back down the stairs and to the door, putting my shoes on quickly. Once everyone had their shoes on, we headed out and down the path to school. I sighed softly and walked between Yuki and Tohru and looked between Tohru and Kyo. I glanced down at their hands and smirked.

"Onee-chan, what do you plan on doing during school today?" Tohru asked as she looked at me with another smile.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old. Try to learn something, and talk to Uo-chan about the things we did the other day." I smile at the memories. "Ah, that was a fun day."

"What exactly _did_ you do?" Kyo asked. He and Yuki looked at me when he asked.

"Oooh, you know. Knocked over a hot dog stand, and I threw an ice cream cone at the man behind the ice cream counter." I smiled to myself as the images of that day flashed through my mind. "Get back here, you trouble makers!" I giggled to myself as I imitated the man's voice.

"Somehow, I don't think that's something to laugh about." Yuki chimed in with a nervous smile. I laughed and nodded a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… but if you saw his face, I'm sure you'd be laughing, too. It was hilarious!"

"How did you manage to knock over the hot dog stand?" Kyo asked.

"Uno, I told the man that was running it that the people in the Park building wanted to see him." I grinned. "And when he was inside, Uo-chan and I kicked it over. It was really fun." I sighed softly as the two stared at me disbelievingly. "Ooh, maybe she'd want to do something like that again tomorrow. I don't have to work, so… maybe we could do something a little worse." My face lit up at the idea.

_We could possibly spray paint something… like the snack stand by the baseball field!_

_I don't know if you should go that far…_

_It's not that far! It's just a little spray paint. Nothing serious. It would wash off._

_But, still… I don't think it's a good idea._

_Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we could-_

"Onee-chan, isn't that your boss?" Tohru asked, pointing at a person who was sitting on the curb in front of the Sushi shop. I blinked a few times and stared at them, tilting my head

"Yes… it is…" I murmured thoughtfully. "Ne, Old Man!" I yelled to him as I separated from them and ran over to him. I stopped in front of him and knelt down, looking up at his face. "Old Man, are you okay?" A fit of coughs erupted from him in response, and my expression changed to that of worry. "Old man, you're pushing yourself too much! Come on, I'll walk you home and watch the shop today."

"No, I'll be alright. You need to focus on school!" He exclaimed, looking up at me quickly. I stared at him surprised, but it slowly changed to a soft expression.

"Old man, I can catch up tomorrow! Come on, your health is more important than silly old school!" I said as I gently grabbed his arm and pulled it over my shoulders. I wrapped my right arm around his waist as I held onto his arm that was on my shoulders with my left. "Come on, we'll go slow." I looked up at the trio standing a few feet away. "Ne, Imouto-chan. He's sick, so I'm going to walk him home and watch the store so he can get better! I'll catch you later!" I smiled at them and walked off with the old man, heading for his house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review!**


	9. Another Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just my OC's!**

* * *

"Ne, Old Lady! Your husband's home sick!" I shouted from the front door as I helped the Old Man inside. I let her take him from me and watched them as she guided him toward the stairs.

"Thank you so much, Made-chan! Honey, you shouldn't have pushed yourself so much!" His wife said worriedly. "You should head back to school, Made-chan." She said softly as she looked at me over her shoulder. I grin at her and give her the peace sign.

"I'm not going to school today. I'm going to watch the store in his place until he gets better."

"Oh, no! You can't do that! I can call one of our children and they'll watch it. Go on to school and get an education." I smile at her softly and nod.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. I'll see you when you get better, Old Man!" I sighed softly when my response was a fit of coughs again, and turned around, heading back out the door. I looked up at the sky thoughtfully as I proceeded toward the school, a light frown on my lips.

_I hope he gets better real soon… it would be awful if he doesn't!_

_Yeah, it would be… you seem to really like him._

_I do! He's almost like a father to me._

I smile softly to myself as I look ahead again, the school coming into view. I smile more and run to it.

_I wonder if first period has already started._

_Probably, you were gone for a while._

_Yeah, I guess that's true._

I rushed through the doors and headed straight for my first class. I smiled softly at the teacher and bowed.

"Gommen for being late, Sensei." I murmured as I straightened and headed for the only empty desk in the room. I sat between Yuki and Kyo and slumped in my seat a little, staring at my desk.

_He better get better! Or I'll kick his ass!_

_You're just saying that._

_Yeah, I am. I just want him to get better fast._

"Miss Honda!" The teacher yelled, glaring at me.

"Y-yes?"

"Yes?" Tohru and I responded in unison. The teacher's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Madeleine Honda."

"Yes, Sensei?" I asked as I looked up from my desk and focused my eyes on her.

"Pay attention!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" I said and saluted with a smirk. "Right away, Ma'am."

"Enough with the sarcasm, too!"

"Yes'um!" The teacher let out a heavy sigh and went back to teaching. I sighed and slowly sat up straight in my chair as I pulled out a piece of paper, starting to right notes. After a few scribbles of notes, I gave up and decided to start doodling.

"Mad-chan!" I heard someone call in a raised whisper. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on Uo, who was grinning at me and waving. I smirk and wave back, then get out a blank piece of paper and write on it.

_The other day was fun, huh?_ I folded it in the shape of an airplane, and once the teacher had her back turned, I threw it over to her. She caught it and read it, then threw it back one she wrote on it.

_Yeah, we should do it again!_

_Hell yeah! I'm down. When are you free?_

_Tomorrow. Wanna do it then?_

_Yeah! Same place?_

_Sure! Maybe we can knock another hot dog stand over._

_Hahah! Okay, meet me after school tomorrow, then._

I watched her tuck the note into her bag and give me the peace sign. I grinned and gave it back, then looked ahead once the teacher turned back around and pretended to be taking notes the whole time. Once her back was to us again, I took out another paper and folded it into an airplane. Once it was finished, I threw it at Kyo, hitting him right in the middle of the head.

"YO! QUIT THROWING THINGS AT ME!" Kyo yelled as he stood up and glared at me. I covered my mouth and muffled giggles as the class looked between the two of us.

"Mr. Sohma!" The teacher yelled, frowning at him. "Hall. Now."

"But, she threw a paper plane at my head!" He yelled and pointed at me. The teacher looked at me with narrowed eyes as I looked up at the ceiling, pretending I didn't do anything.

"Miss Honda. You, too." I sighed softly and stood up, gathering my things.

"Yes, Ma'am!" She closed her eyes as her right eyebrow twitched from my sarcasm. I walked to the door and waved at Tohru as I walked out into the hall. I stepped off to the right of the door and leaned against the wall, resting the back of my head against the wall. Kyo followed suit, but stepped off to the left of the door and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he glared down at his shoes. I stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully and let a soft sigh slip through my lips.

_That was fun. I love making Sensei mad._ I chuckle to myself as I start daydreaming about how to annoy her again tomorrow.

_You could probably throw your notebook at her._

_Or I could throw a plane at her, instead. That would be hilarious!_

_Yeah! It would be._

"-d-chan? Mad-chan!" I jumped and quickly looked down at Uo, my daydreams vanishing to the back of my mind.

"Ne! How long have you been standing there?"

"A good five minutes. Let's go!" Uo said and pulled me from the group surrounding me. I looked back at them over my shoulder and grinned at Tohru, giving her the peace sign.

"I'll see you at lunch, Imouto-chan!"

"Okay!" She smiled after me and waved as I followed Uo to our next class.

"Ne, Uo-chan. What did I miss yesterday?"

"Oh, not much. Add that, subtract this, divide that. Same old, same old." I laugh softly and nod slowly.

"Alright, I guess I won't be behind too far, then."

The rest of the morning dragged on, and I was about ready to pass out from exhaustion as I made my way to the usual spot for lunch.

_Maybe I should get more sleep…_

I sighed softly and walked over to the blanket Tohru already had laid out. Everyone was already sitting there eating, and I sat down next to Tohru. I sighed softly and rested my head on her shoulder as I closed my eyes.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I lifted my head and gave her a tired smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."

_I think I'm going to call off tonight…_

I pulled out my phone and opened it, but stopped and stared at it when I noticed I had a voicemail. I dialed my password and put it up to my ear, listening to the message.

"_Made-chan, Dear. My husband is terribly ill, and he decided to close the shop until he gets better. Please take this time to focus more on your studies, and pass your subjects. See you later!"_ I blinked and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Closed the shop?" I exclaimed and swiftly called her back.

"Ne, is the Old Man okay? He's going to get better, right?" I asked worried, staring at the scenery between Yuki and Kyo.

"Yes, yes. He'll get better, don't worry! He just wants to close it until he's better, so no one will be all frantic while they work."

"B-but, I said I would take care of the shop after school!"

"You're in training, though, Darling. He wants to train you on the entire store before he puts you in complete charge, by yourself, of the store." I frowned slightly.

"Okay, well… tell him he better get better soon, or I'm coming over there and taking care of him until he does!" The sound of her laughter sounded from the receiver, and everyone stared at me.

"I will. Have a good time at school, Made-chan!"

"Thanks! Have a nice day, Old Lady." I sighed when I hung up and stared at the food for a little while.

"Onee-chan, aren't you hungry? I made your favorite again!" Tohru said happily as she raised the box of onigiri up in front of my face. I stared at it for a minute, then slowly shook my head.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry. I'll eat them later, though. Okay?" I smiled reassuringly at her, and she slowly nodded.

"Okay."

"Is everything okay with Mr. Boss man?" Uo asked, looking at me as she bit into one of the onigiri.

"Yeah, he's just a little sick, that's all. Old Lady said not to worry, though!" I grinned at her. "He also closed the shop..." I murmured softly. "Which means, I won't be able to work until he opens it up again.."

"That's horrible! Maybe you can get another job until then? Oh, I know!" Tohru grinned at me as she spoke. "You could get a job where I work!"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" I stood up when the bell rang and started rushing off to class. "Let's go do that tonight!" I called back to her, and she nodded to me. I ran back into the school and sighed when I reached my class room.

I ran out of the class room when the final bell rang and hurried to my locker. I opened it and shoved my books inside, and hurried out of the building. I stood at the top of the stairs and turned around, looking around for Tohru as the sea of people ran out of the school, in a hurry to get home and play games, go shopping, hang out with their boyfriends… etc. I smiled when I saw her and walked over to her.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as I gently took her hand and started practically dragging her off to her work.

"W-wait! Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are coming, too." She said as she stared back at the school over her shoulder. I stopped and turned around, looking at her.

"They're coming?" I said thoughtfully, then slowly smiled. "Okay!"

_Oi! Don't get caught up in your swooning._

_I'm not going to!_

_You better not. This is more important than swooning._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Urusai already!_

I sighed softly and stared off to the side as Yuki and Kyo walked up to us, watching as the sea of people fanned out as they went their own ways.

"Are you two ready?" I heard Tohru ask.

"Yeah, let's just go already." Kyo said a little irritated.

"Miss Madeleine, are you ready?" Yuki asked as he smiled sweetly at me. I glanced at him for a second, then looked behind him as I heard his fan club speak.

"Prince Yuki's smiling!"

"He never smiles like that!"

"What are they talking about! I must know!" I rolled my eyes and sighed as I gently grabbed Tohru's hand and started walking away with her, not answering.

_Stupid fan girls…_

_Aren't you technically classified as one, too? I mean, you _do_ swoon over him._

_Urusai! I would _never_ act like they do!_

_Whatever you say…_

I sighed heavily and let go of Tohru's hand once we were a block away from the school. Kyo caught up to us and grabbed her hand that I wasn't holding before, and walked beside her. I watched them out of the corner of my eye as they conversed with each other about what she should make for dinner.

"Miss Madeleine, are you feeling alright?" Yuki also caught up to us and was now walking beside me. He stared at me as he spoke, and I nodded a little.

"I'm fine." I muttered. "Ne, Imouto-chan! Isn't this your work?" I asked as I pointed up at a building beside us.

"Oh! Yes, it is!" She smiled at me and guided me inside. "Come on!" I started fidgeting with my skirt as I walked up a bunch of stairs until we reached the floor that had the head of the building's office on it. I stood in front of it and stared at it for several minutes with the trio standing behind me, watching me expectantly. I lightly bit my bottom lip and opened the door, walking inside.

"E-excuse me, Sir." I said softly as I bowed. He turned toward me and looked at me, but didn't say a single word. "U-uno, I was wondering if I could please have a job here. I'm a hard worker, and I'll get my job done before I go home every night!" I smiled softly at him as I straightened.

"Alright, I'll give you a week to prove you can do it. If things don't work out, then I'm going to fire you. Understood?"

"Yes!" I grinned at him and bowed just before I turned around and walked back out of the office. I closed the door softly behind me and grinned at Tohru. "He's going to give me a week to prove I can do the job right, and if I do, then I get to keep it!"

"Congratulations!" Tohru exclaimed and hugged me tightly. I laughed softly and started walking past the boys with Tohru, but we both bumped into each other's sides, which caused us to veer off to the side and bump into them. I gasped softly and looked at the smoke that appeared.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed and knelt down next to Yuki once the smoke vanished.

"It's alright, just as long as no one else saw." He murmured with closed eyes. I nodded and picked up his clothes, then gently scooped him up in my arms and held him close to my chest. Tohru did the same and held Kyo to her chest. We smiled nervously at each other, then turned and walked down the stairs again and out of the building, heading home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :3**


	10. Double Date!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! Just my OC's. :3**

* * *

When we got home, Tohru and I sat them down on the floor. Tohru, being the cute and innocent little thing she is, handed me Kyo's clothes and walked up to… our… room, leaving me down stairs to wait until they changed back.

_I'm still not used to calling it _our_ room…_

_You should get used to it. It may be your home for a long while._

_Yes, I guess so._

"YO! GIVE US OUR DAMN CLOTHES!" Kyo yelled and glared at me. I jumped and quickly looked up at their faces, blinking.

"S-sorry!" I quickly handed them their clothes and smiled at them. "Uno… do you know where Shigure-san is?" I asked softly, looking around. "He usually comes out when we get home to ask Tohru-chan about dinner…" I murmured thoughtfully.

"He must have gone out." Yuki said as he adjusted his tie. I looked at it and laughed softly.

"Yuki-kun, you don't know how to tie a tie, huh?" I teased softly and walked closer to him with my arms stretched out toward the tie. I gently grabbed it and fixed it until it was perfect.

"Uno, thanks." He said softly as he looked off to the side with a blush. I chuckled and walked toward the stairs.

"I'm going to go change."

"Do whatever you want, we don't care!" Kyo said in an irritated voice. I smirked at him and stopped on the bottom step. I turned my body and leaned against the right side of the railing, looking at him.

"You know… for someone who's going to be considered my 'brother-in-law' someday, you sure are nasty to me." I laughed when he blushed at me words and stormed off, and I turned back around and jogged up the stairs. I walked into the bedroom and to the closet, picking out an outfit.

"Uno… Imouto-chan?" I asked as I glanced at her over my shoulder and I continued browsing her clothes.

"Yes?" She asked and looked up at me from the bed.

"Why don't you and Carrot Top go out? As boyfriend and girlfriend, or just on a simple little date."

"U-uno, I can't do something like that! I have homework to do, and tests to study for!"

"Tohru-chan, we don't have any tests this week, and you already got your homework done for today. I know you did." She looked away and blushed as I pulled out a simple white button-up shirt and a green skirt.

"O-okay… b-but, would you go on the date with us? You could go with Yuki-kun, or someone!" She said a little hopeful. I laughed softly and nodded.

"Okay, okay. U-uno, I don't think I'm going to go with Yuki-kun, though… Hmm, maybe I'll ask Shigure-san! You know, I always have had a thing for older men." I said as I changed and glanced up at her.

"Wh-what? I-I didn't know you liked older men!" She exclaimed, panicking a little. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm picking, Imouto-chan! I don't like older men. I'd rather stick with guys our age."

"O-oh… Okay. Then, are you going to go with Yuki-kun?"

"Nah, I think I'll call Josh-kun. I haven't seen or spoken to him since he graduated." I said a little sadly.

"Okay! I'll go get Kyo. You can call him while we get ready!" She hopped off the bed and dashed out the door, going to find Kyo. I laughed and followed after her once I finished changing and headed for the kitchen.

_I'm kind of hungry… Maybe we can go to dinner and a movie!_ I grinned as I pulled out my phone and changed directions, heading for the living room.

"Moshi Moshi?" He said softly on the other line.

"Josh-kun?" I exclaimed as I walked into the living room, causing Yuki and… Shigure? When did he get home?... to look up at me.

"Madel-chan?" He exclaimed back and I smiled brightly.

"Ne, ne! I've missed you! Uno, Imouto-chan and I were talking, and we want to go on a double date tonight. Will you please be my date?" I blushed a little as I asked him and stared at my feet. I stood up on my tippy toes, then stood flat on my feet nervously as I waited for his answer.

"Uno… Madel-chan, Gommen, but I have-"

"College things to do, right?" I said sadly and stopped moving. "I understand. Maybe another time." We said our goodbyes and I sighed sadly when I hung up. "Well, that sucks.." I looked up at Shigure and smiled at him. "Ne, where did you go, Shigure-san?" I asked softly as I walked over to the table and sat down.

"I went to see Akito today." He murmured as he watched me walk over and sit down, causing me to freeze right where I was.

"O-oh… and…?"

"He decided to let you stay, but you have to promise you'll keep the secret."

"I promise! You can count on me!" I grinned at him and let out a relieved sigh, then I slowly turned to Yuki, but turned away when I started blushing deeply. "Uno, Yuki-kun?" I asked softly and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Uno, would you please go on the double date with me?"

"U-uno…" He stared at me a little surprised, but it slowly faded. "I don't know… I have some things I have to do…" I quickly looked at him and closed my eyes with a grin as I suddenly stood up.

"Right, right. Okay, well. Maybe we can do it another time. Gommen for bothering you. It was a silly question."

_Baka._

_Urusai!_

_You're letting your swooning get the best of you!_

_Urusai! I am not!_

_Then why do you seem pained by him saying no?_

_I just do!_

I headed for the door, but stopped when I felt a hand on my elbow.

"But, they can wait until later. Where are we going?" I looked up at him and smiled brightly again.

"I was thinking of going out to dinner and a movie!" I said happily and gently grabbed his arm, leading him out of the living room and up the stairs. "You should change into something more suitable." I teased softly. "The school uniform isn't something to wear on a date."

"Okay, I'll be out in just a minute." He closed the door and I leaned against the wall, waiting patiently. When he came back out, I laughed softly at him.

"Ne, you messed up your hair!" I quickly fixed it, then walked down the stairs with him following behind me. "Imouto-chan!" I called softly throughout the house.

"Yes!" She called back as she walked through the door.

"There you are! Are you two all ready?" I looked between her and Kyo and smirked. They were both blushing.

"Y-yes, we're ready."

"Yo, pretty boy. I'm gonna beat you at this date and make Tohru-chan the happiest!" Yuki smirked at this.

"Really? I'd like to see that happen. You can't win anything." He answered in his calm voice. I sighed and closed my eyes as I shook my head.

"Honestly you two! This is a _date_ not a _contest!_ You're already making us unhappy by thinking it's a contest just to make a girl be happy or feel special! What are we, some sort of cheap carnival prize you can just win by knocking over, say, some bottles or something?" I let irritation leak into my voice as I continued speaking. They both looked away with a frown. "Right, well. We better get going." We all put our shoes on and walked out the door. Tohru and Kyo walked in front of me and Yuki, holding hands and chatting amongst themselves. I smiled and silently watched them.

_I'm glad she's happy with him._

_Yeah, she could use someone like him to make her happy._

_Yep._

Eventually we made it to a nice little restaurant and walked inside. We took a seat at the booth way in the back and the waitress soon came up to us, asking us what we wanted to drink.

"Tea."

"Tea."

"Tea, please!" The three ordered, then the waitress looked down at me and I smiled up at her.

"Water, please."

"You don't want anything else?" Yuki asked, staring at me a little surprised. I shook my head and chuckled at him.

"I'm in the mood for just water."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just let me know."

"I will." The waitress soon came back with the teas and water and placed them in front of us.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked as she glanced around at us again. I nodded slowly.

"Uno, I would like… Inarizushi, please!"

"Ooh, that sounds delicious! I'll have the same thing!" Tohru said and smiled at me. I smiled back as the boys ordered the same.

"Ne, what movie should we see?"

"I want to see Sucker Punch!" Kyo stated with a smirk.

"I wanted to see P.S. I love you." Tohru said as she looked out the window and blushed. I laughed softly at her reaction and nodded.

"Quarantine!"

"Yes, let's go see that." Yuki chimed in and smiled at me.

"Isn't that supposed to be a scary one?"

"Why can't we go see Sucker Punch!"

"Because we want to watch Quarantine."

"Majority rules, Kitten! Yes, Imouto-chan, it's a scary one. I've heard it's not that bad, though!" I said reassuringly.

"Don't call me that, damn it!" Tohru and I laughed softly at his reaction and looked up at the waitress when she came back with our food. We quickly ate and left the waitress a decent tip, then left and headed to the movie theater. The three stepped up onto a curb, and I started to follow, but my foot slipped and I quickly grabbed a hold of Yuki's sleeve, closing my eyes tightly and wincing when pain shot through my ankle.

"Are you alright, Miss Madeleine?"

"Yes, I'm alright." I opened my right eye and looked up at him as I smiled softly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, Onee-chan? You look like you're in quite a bit of pain." Tohru said and stared at me worriedly. I nodded and chuckled softly.

"Yes, I'm sure." I stepped up onto the curb and wince as the pain shot up again, but I ignored it.

_I must have hurt my foot a little bit._

_Ya think?_

_Oh, zip it._

I sighed softly once we entered the movie theater and smiled as I looked around. We got our tickets and walked into the room they were playing it in, taking seats near the back.

As the movie played, I started moving closer and closer to Yuki. During the first scene where it was dark and something suddenly made you jump, I swiftly grabbed Yuki's hand and jumped.

_Maybe this one was a bad idea…_

_A very bad idea!_

"Miss Madeleine, are you okay?" I looked up at Yuki with a fearful expression and nodded.

"Y-yes, just a little scared." I looked at my lap and blushed. "I guess this one was a bad idea." He chuckled and gently gripped my hand as we looked back up at the screen.

_He's so sweet, and gorgeous…_

_Stop._

_I don't want to._

_Ugh, get a hold of yourself!_

_No!_

_Now!_

I frowned a little and quickly made myself get absorbed into the movie. I jumped more at the scarier parts and tried moving closer to Yuki, but the chair arms restricted me.

_Damn chair arms… they're such a pain!_

I glanced at Tohru and Kyo and smirked as I watched her do the same thing I did.

_Awe, Poor Imouto-chan. Maybe it wasn't a bad choice, after all._

I leaned up to Yuki's ear and let a soft chuckle escape my lips.

"Maybe it wasn't a bad idea. Look at those two!" I whispered in his ear. He looked over at them and blinked, then looked at me with a blank look.

"What about them?"

"You don't see it? She's cuddling up with him and stuff! That was what I wanted to aim for by this date. I think they're getting a little closer!" He smiled up at me.

"Oh, then I'd say It is working." I grinned at him and nodded, then gently rested my head on his shoulder.

_It looks like it's working on you, too. Snap out of it!_

_Urusai!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. x3 Please review!**_  
_

**OH! I almost forgot. Inarizushi is a fried tofu skin (_aburaage_) that's been cooked in a sweet-soy sauce based sauce, drained then stuffed with sushi rice. :3 Sounded yummy to me.  
**


	11. Trust

**Hey, guys! :D I'm glad so many people like this story! Um, I changed the picture for how Madeleine looks. :3 So, if you want to see how exactly she looks, then just look at my profile. She still looks exactly like Kyoko, but she has the long hair that Kyoko had when she was younger.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just my OC's and jazz.**

* * *

"That was a great movie!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the movie theater and started heading home.

"It was a little too scary…" Tohru said softly and stared at her feet. I laughed softly at her and looked at her over my shoulder.

"Too scary?" I asked and she nodded in response. "I dunno, I don't really think it was all _that_ bad." I lied as I looked ahead again.

"Really, is that why you cuddled up to that damn rat the whole time?" Kyo snapped. I frowned a little.

"Urusai, Kitten."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Damn it! You need to put a muzzle on her, Rat boy!"

"The only person that needs a muzzle is you, stupid cat." Yuki responded calmly and closed his eyes as we continued walking.

"What was that?"

"You heard him." Kyo growled at me and glared.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick both your asses!"

"I'd like to see you try." Yuki said as he looked at him over his shoulder with an irritated look.

"Ne, ne! There's the house!" I exclaimed as I gently grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him onto the porch. "I don't want any fighting tonight, alright?" I whispered to him when we were out of ear shot of the other two.

"As long as he doesn't try to attack me, there won't be."

"Good." We walked inside once the other two caught up to us and took off our shoes. "Ne, I'm going to bed. You coming, Imouto-chan?"

"Yes! I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay!" I smiled at her and started walking up the stairs.

"I'll walk you to your room." Yuki said softly and smiled up at me as he followed.

"O-okay, thanks." I blushed a little as I continued walking up the stairs.

_I wonder if we're…_

_Don't even think about it._

_B-but, what if he…_

_He won't. Stop being delusional!_

_I'm not being delusional!_

_Sure you're not._

_Ugh! I can't even talk to you sometimes._

Once I reached the top of the stairs I headed to me and Tohru's room and stopped in front of the door.

"Arigatou… for going on the date with me." I murmured softly as I looked up at him with another smile.

"No problem. I had fun." He smiled sweetly at me and I blushed a little as I looked down at my feet. I slowly looked up at him after a moment and slowly stood up onto my tippy toes as I leaned closer to him.

_Stop!_

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and turned around as I blushed deeper, and opened the door to walk inside, but his hand on my elbow stopped me. He gently turned me around and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my cheek also.

"Good night, Miss Madeleine." He said softly and turned away from me, heading to his room.

"Yuki-kun!" I called softly after him which caused him to stop and face me again.

"Please call me Madeleine-chan… or Mad-chan.. or whatever… but please don't call me Miss. It makes me feel old." I teased softly and turned back around, walking into the room.

"Alright. Good night, Madeleine-chan." I grinned to myself as I closed the door softly behind me and walked over to the bed, flopping onto it and closing my eyes.

_I'm so tired, now._

_You baka… You're not following the plan!_

_Who said I _want_ to follow the plan anymore?_

_But, Tohru-chan _needs_ you!_

_I don't know… She has Kyo-kun, now..._

_Not officially!_

_I'm not going to listen to you anymore…_

_But-_

I ignore my thoughts as I slowly drift off to sleep with a soft smile on my face.

_Yuki's soft lips brushed up against mine and I inhaled softly from the feel of our lips locking. I gently wrapped my arms around him and I moved a little closer to him._

"_Y-Yuki-kun…" I murmured softly as I slowly pulled away._

"_Yes?" He asked and stared at me with soft eyes._

"_Aishiteru wa."_

"_Aishiteru yo." He murmured back with a smile and recaptured my lips as he gently pushed me against the wall._

I woke up to the rays of sunshine beaming down and gracing my face with it's wonderful warm fingers and the sound of birds chirping filling my ears. I groaned softly and slowly rolled over.

"Madeleine-chan." A soft voice sounded beside me. I rolled over and pulled the blankets over my head.

"Five more minutes, Imouto-chan!" I whined softly and sighed in contentment once I settled down and got comfortable again.

"Madeleine-chan, it's time to wake up." The voice sounded again, and I sighed heavily.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I muttered as I pulled the blankets off my face and slowly sat up, looking up at who was talking to me. "Yuki-kun?" I asked in surprise. He smiled sweetly down at me.

"You're going to be late to school, if you don't hurry up and get ready." I nodded slowly and stood up, then walked over to the closet and picked out Tohru's spare uniform. I stopped for a brief moment once the memories of last night came flooded back, then walked over to the bed and laid the outfit on the foot of the bed, blushing deeply.

"Are you alright, Madeleine-chan?" He asked as he walked closer to me. I glanced up at him and nodded again.

"Yes, I'm alright." I slowly smoothed my hands over the skirt of the uniform and looked back down at it. "Ne, do you remember last night?" I asked softly and kept my eyes on the uniform.

"Yes, I do." He said softly and gently wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He moved his lips next to my right ear and I shivered a little when I felt his warm breath, which caused him to chuckle. "Right up to the last little detail."

"S-so, uno… Did we just kiss each other on the cheeks, and that's it…?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes, that's all we did. Why do you ask?"

"I was just… wondering." I stare down at my uniform for a minute, then smile a little and look at him over my shoulder. "Ne, could you please leave so I can get ready for school?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry." He smiled back and removed his arms from around my waist, then left the room. I let a soft chuckle escape as I quickly got dressed and walked out of the room once I finished. We walked down the stairs together, and I blushed the whole time, but it went away as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?"

I frowned and walked over to Kyo, punching him on the top of the head.

"Exactly what it looks like. Food." I stated as I walked over to the rice maker and made a rice ball. " Honestly..." I muttered to myself and walked over to the table, sitting next to Shigure as I took a bite out of my rice ball.

"Don't hit me again, or I'll kick your ass, little girl!"

"I think I've already heard that threat. You should come up with new threats, Kitten."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I giggled softly as I took another bite of my rice ball.

"Ne, Imouto-chan! We should go shopping today! We get out of school early, so it would give us something to do."

"Oh, yes! That would be fun!" Tohru exclaimed as finished her breakfast, which was Leek Porridge. How could anyone eat that stuff? I nodded and let out a soft sigh as I slumped in my seat.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about the Old Man. I wonder if he's gotten any better."

"You could call during lunch and ask." Yuki said with a smile. I looked at him and smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Once everyone finished eating, we left for school. The day dragged on so much, I was tempted to just run out of the classroom and call before lunch. I should have, but I didn't. Lunch slowly approached, and once the bell rang for it, I dashed out of the room and out to the blanket that already had everyone sitting on it. I quickly whipped out my phone and dialed the number I could reach my boss's wife on, and smiled when she picked up on the first ring.

"Moshi Moshi?" She asked tiredly.

"Hey, Old Lady! How's the Old Man?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, Made-chan! He's doing a bit better, it seems. Though, he needs more rest before he can open the shop again."

"That's great! I hope he gets better in the next day or two."

"Arigatou, Made-chan. I will tell him you called."

"Arigatou!" After we hung up with each other, we all ate and before long, the bell rang. We hurried back to our classes, and the rest of the day seemed to drag on slower than this morning. I sighed and frowned as I leaned back in my study hall chair, frowning up at the clock.

_Come on, come on!_

_It's not going to go any faster if you stare at it._

_Urusai, I know that._

_Then why are you still staring at it?_

_Because I'm impatient!_

Once the bell finally rang, I darted out of that class also and waited for Tohru at the top of the stairs with a grin. I watched as the wave of people fanned out and eventually died down before she came out with Yuki and Kyo.

"Are you ready?" I asked cheerfully as I gently grabbed her hand and started walking in the direction of one of the clothes shops close by, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Onee-chan, this is where I get my clothes!" Tohru said with a smile as we started passing it.

"Then, let's go inside." I quickly walked inside and the boys followed suit. We walked over to a rack that had short skirts, like Tohru's, on it and I started sorting through them. I picked out a navy blue one, a purple one, an orange one, a pink one, and a few green ones.

"Ne, Onee-chan! These shirts would go great with those skirt!" Tohru exclaimed as she showed me a few white shirts, a pink shirt, and a green shirt, all button-up ones, too. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, they'd be perfect!" We walked up to the counter and placed the items on it. The lady grabbed them and scanned them, then totaled the price.

"That will be 30 yen." She stated once she had them all bagged and back on the counter. I nodded and handed her the money, then grabbed the bags and walked out of the store with everyone.

"Ne, ne! These are going to look great on me!" I exclaimed as I opened one of the bags with a smile and peered down at them.

"Yes, they will! You'll look so cute!" Tohru exclaimed as she smiled at me.

"You'd look cute in them too, Imouto-chan." I smirked at her as she looked away with a blush. "But, you look cute in the clothes you already have, too!" She smiled at me again and we turned onto the path that lead home. "Yuki-kun! Which outfit do you think I should wear when we get home?" He smiled at me and thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I think you would look very cute in the pink outfit." I looked away and blushed a little.

"You think so? I don't know… I'm not much of a pink fan, that's why I only got two things that are that color." I murmured thoughtfully as I placed my right index finger on my chin and looked up at the sky. "I guess I could wear them anyway, though." I grinned as we stepped up onto the porch and walked inside. I headed straight for the bathroom and closed the door softly behind me. I took a shower and sighed happily when I hopped out. I dried off and put the clothes on, then put my hair up in a pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom and smoothed my hands over the material of my skirt with a soft smile.

_Maybe it's not so bad._

_No, and it actually ends where Tohru-chan's skirts end on her._

_Yeah! It's perfect._

I sighed softly and walked into the kitchen, looking around.

"Ne, Imouto-chan. What do you think?" She turned around and grinned at me.

"You look so cute!" She exclaimed and walked over to me, embracing me in a hug.

"Arigatou." The three guys walked into the kitchen and stared at us as I wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug. "Ne, can I help you make dinner?" I asked as we pulled away and she walked back to the counter. She nodded as she went back to preparing the things needed for the meal.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!"

"Okay!" I walked over to the counter also and started cutting up vegetables for the soup. "Ne, after dinner, I can help you do laundry, too! It'll get done a lot faster with two people doing it."

"B-but, don't you have some things to do?"

"Nah, it's nothing that can't wait." I smiled at her. "Besides, it needs done."

"O-okay. Arigatou!" I let out a soft chuckle and finished cutting the vegetables, then added them to the soup.

"You look even more girly than before." Kyo taunted as he walked back out of the kitchen. I stopped and glared at his retreating figure, then sighed and put the knife I had in my hand down.

"Baka! It takes a person who looks girly to notice something like that." I taunted back and smirked when he stormed back into the kitchen.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I didn't stutter." I said as I turned around and pressed the small of my back against the counter and rested the palms of my hands on the edge of it.

"You better take that back before I clobber you!"

"Hah! I'd like to see you try laying one violent hand on me." He growled and stormed over to me with a raised fist. When he brought it down to hit me, I grabbed him by the wrist and twisted his arm while I walked behind him, pinning it against his back all at once. "I told you I'd like to see you try." I whispered in his ear. He blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Let go!"

"No."

"LET GO!"

"N-"

"Onee-chan, please let go?" Tohru said as she stared at us with a worried expression. I sighed softly and released his arm.

"Fine, but if he tries it again, I won't be so nice!" I smirked as I walked back to the counter and continued helping Tohru fix dinner. I glanced at the three over my shoulder, noticing Yuki and Shigure stare at me a little surprised.

"If you do that again, I'll kick your ass for real! I won't hold back!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Carrot top." He growled and stormed out of the kitchen again and up to his room. Once my job was done, I stood next to Tohru and watched as she stirred the soup with a thoughtful look.

_I have a strange urge to visit mom…_

_What for?_

_You'll see._

I sighed softly and looked up at Tohru.

"Ne, Imouto-chan. I think I'm going to go out for a little bit. I'll help you with the laundry when I get back, will that be okay?"

"Of course!" She smiled at me and turned off the stove and I smiled back.

"Okay! I'll be back, then. I'm not really hungry, so I'm going to leave now."

"O-oh, okay. Be safe!"

"I will!" I called back as I walked out of the kitchen and to the door, putting on my shoes. Shigure stuck his head out the living room door and looked at me.

"Going somewhere, are we?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just going out for a little while. I'll be back in time to help Imouto-chan with laundry." I smiled at him over my shoulder and walked out the door once I opened it and closed it softly behind me.

I sighed softly and looked up at the sky as I made my way down the path and toward the shrine mom's grave was.

_I wonder if it would be okay…_

_If what would be okay?_

_Nothing!_

_If you're going to do what I think you're going to do…_

_So what if I am? It's not a crime._

_It is when you need to focus on more important things!_

_But, I think she would like for me to carry on with my own life!_

_She would, but you need to focus on other stuff before you do!_

_And how long would that last? I don't want to have to do it for the rest of my life and miss out on something that could be absolutely wonderful._

_You're so hopeless, sometimes…_

I stopped and stared up at mom's stone with a soft smile.

"Hey, mom. I came to visit!" I smiled more as I knelt in front of the stone, looking around at the flowers and incense that were resting on the sides of it. "Ne, mom… Do you think it would be okay for me to leave Imouto-chan in Kyo-kun's hands?" My smile faded a little as I spoke. "I can see they're starting to come closer together… and it's going to be a beautiful thing they'll have, once they both realize their true emotions toward each other…" I sighed softly and slowly stood up. "Also… I think that maybe… just maybe, I'm falling in love… and I think it's going to be a beautiful thing Yuki-kun and I will have together, when we do get together…" I slowly smiled softly at her stone and nodded. "I think I can trust Kyo-kun to make Imouto-chan happy for a long, long time!"

I stared at mom's stone for a few more minutes before I sighed again and turned around, walking to the stairs. I glanced back at her tombstone over my shoulder with a bigger smile and nodded a little.

_Yes, I do believe he will keep her happy for a _very _long time._


	12. A Confession

**Hey! :D Thank you for the review, FruitsBasketFreak01! I'm glad you love this. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, only my OC's.**

* * *

I_ walked into the house and took in a deep breath as I took off my shoes._

"_I'm home!" I called through the house with a big smile._

"_Welcome home!" Tohru said as she jogged to the door and hugged me tightly. I grinned and hugged her back._

"_Arigatou."_

"_Welcome home, Madeleine-chan." Yuki said softly when he reached the door also. I looked at him over Tohru's shoulder and nodded a little._

"_Arigatou!" I blushed a little as Tohru and I separated and walked around her, heading further into the house. _

"Imouto-chan!" I called from the laundry room as I picked up a basket and started carrying it out to the laundry lines.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to hang up this load, can you please put Kitten's clothes in the wash for me?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" I smirked at the tone of her voice and started hanging up the clothes.

_I'll bet she's blushing!_

"May I help you?" I turned around and looked up at Yuki a little surprised, then turned back around and continued hanging up the clothes as I blushed.

"O-of course! They are your clothes.." I murmured softly. I smiled when he stood next to me and hung up one of his shirts. After a couple minutes, Tohru came out and started helping also. "Ne, Imouto-chan." I said softly and looked around Yuki's shirt as I spoke.

"Yes?"

"We should do another double date! Oh, no! Better yet, you and Carrot top should go on a date, just the two of you!" I smiled at her blush and winked at her. "It would be fun for the both of you."

"R-right! I-I'll ask him later." I laughed softly and nodded as I bent down to get another piece of Yuki's clothes. He bent down at the same time and our hands brushed against each other's. I pulled mine back and looked to the side with a blush as I held my hand with the other.

_Quit with the blushing, already._

_Oh, Urusai!_

He smiled up at me and straightened as he handed me another shirt.

"Arigatou." I murmured and turned back toward the line, still blushing.

_I'm definitely in love._

_Obviously._

"We should go on another date, too." Yuki said nonchalantly as he hung up the pants he had. I blushed deeper at the thought.

"O-oka-"

"Awe, but I wanted to go on a date with Madeleine-kun!" I looked at Shigure, who was peering around the corner, and laughed softly.

"Maybe some other time, Shigure-san!" He let out a defeated sigh and pulled his head back. "I'll never have the joys of experiencing a date with a high school girl!" I laughed more and continued hanging up the clothes until they were finished. I sighed softly and picked up the basket as I walked into the house.

"Ne, ne. Shigure-san!" I called as I walked into the laundry room and sat down the basket. "Isn't New Years this Sunday?"

"Why, yes. It is." He smiled at me when I walked into the living room and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Ne, we all should do something together!"

"Ah, I thought you knew." He murmured as he stared at me.

"Knew? Knew what?"

"The Sohma's go to the Main house for a New Years banquet! It's tradition."

"O-oh, really? A banquet? That sounds wonderful!"

"Yes, it's only for the twelve members of the zodiac, though."

"Ah, well that's… I mean, that's to be expected, I guess." I smiled at him. "Ne, Imouto-chan!" I called softly.

"Yes?" She asked as she and Yuki walked around the corner and joined us at the table.

"Ne, we should make ourselves a New Years dinner for Sunday!" I grinned at her and gave her the peace sign. "Oh, oh! And we should get some confetti!"

"I hope you plan on cleaning up after you're finished." Shigure muttered which caused me to giggle.

"Of course, silly! Why wouldn't we?" I stopped and looked over at Tohru with a smirk. "Ne, we should study during the weekend, too. After New Years we'll have our finals."

"Right! We'll study hard together!" I nodded and smiled at her, then slowly stood up.

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to head to bed. G'night, everyone!" I waved to them as I walked out of the living room and headed up stairs.

_I'm so tired…_

I started walking through the hallway to me and Tohru's room, but stopped when I stepped on something.

"Yo, watch where you're walking!"

"Why don't you watch where you're sitting, baka." I said a little irritated as I stepped over him. He grabbed my right foot mid-step and I twisted my body around as I glared at him and fell onto the floor. He swiftly crawled onto me and glared down at me as he pinned my arms to the floor.

"You better urusai and quit calling me names, before I make you urusai!" He shouted and I narrowed my eyes up at him.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

"Not until you apologize!"

"I'll never apologize! What kind of girl _would_ to a jerk who trips her and pins her to the floor to make her apologize?"

"An obedient one!"

"Well, I'm not obedient, so GET O-" I stopped myself when he was suddenly lifted and thrown across the hall.

"Wh-what was that?" I whispered to myself as I frantically looked around the room in bewilderment.

"You touch her again, and I will make you wish you never set foot in this house!" Yuki said coldly as he glared at Kyo, who was starting to get up off the floor. I sighed softly and looked up at him as he extended his hand to me. I gently took it and pulled myself up off the floor.

"Arigatou." I muttered as I slowly turned away and walked into the room. I closed the door softly behind me and sighed heavily as I flopped onto the bed and snuggled up under the covers. I pulled my pillow close to me and slowly closed my eyes.

_What a day…_

I eventually awoke to sun beaming down and gracing my face with its' warm embrace again along with the sound of birds singing their marry songs, but not wanting to get up just yet, I rolled over and sighed heavily.

_Wait… what time is it?_

I looked up at the clock on the night stand and bolted up once I read it.

_Ten in the morning? Oh, no! We have to go grocery shopping!_

I quickly got up and picked out a white button-up shirt and my green skirt from the closet. I peeled off the clothes I currently had on and threw the new outfit on, then fixed my pony tail as I rushed out the door and down the stairs.

"Ne, Imouto-chan!" I called as I entered the kitchen, but stopped when I didn't see her there.

_Oh, right! She went on a date with Carrot top._

I smiled satisfactorily to myself as I grabbed the grocery list off the counter and walked out into the living room, where Yuki and Shigure were.

"Ne, Shigure-san, Yuki-kun. I'm going out to get groceries. I'll be back in a little while!" I smiled at them and walked to the door, slipping on my shoes.

"I'll go with you." Yuki said softly behind me. I jumped and quickly turned around, looking up at him.

"O-oh, you don't have to! Really, I can take care of it myself."

"I insist!"

"A-alright, arigatou." I watched as he put on his shoes also and we left the house together once he finished. "It's such a beautiful day!" I said happily as I looked up at the sky when we reached the end of the path.

"Yes, it is." He smiled at me and we started walking in the direction of the grocery store.

"Ne, Imouto-chan has leeks, tomatoes, onions, potatoes, milk, tea, and beef on the list." I muttered softly when we reached the grocery store and walked inside.

"Ah, Let's get the vegetables first. That way the meat won't get too warm before we get home." I nodded and smiled up at him and we walked around the store, grabbing what we needed.

_I wonder if she's going to make beef stew tonight… is that why she wanted all these things? Besides the leeks, anyway… she's probably going to make leek stew or leek porridge._

I cringed at the thought of leek soup and porridge as we walked up to the Beef section.

"Is something wrong, Madeleine-chan?"

"N-no! Nothing at all. I was just thinking of what Imouto-chan was going to make with the leeks." I smiled nervously up at him and picked out a decent sized package of beef. "This should do it! Right?"

"Yes, I think that will be fine." I grinned and walked up to the counter, placing everything on it as the man behind the counter began to scan them. Once he finished, he looked at me with a gentle smile.

"That will be 50 yen, please." I nodded and pulled out my money, handing him the exact amount. "Thank you, please come again!" He called after us as we walked out of the store. I sighed softly and stared up the sky as we started heading back to the house.

"I can carry those for you." Yuki said as he gently took one of the bags from my hands.

"O-oh, that's okay! I can't get… it…" I muttered as he took the last one and sighed softly.

"Ne, Yuki-kun…?" I looked down at my feet and blushed a little as I spoke.

"Yes?"

"U-uno… I…" I sighed softly and gently took the bags back from his hands.

_Maybe it'll be more effective if I do it this way…_

I slid the bag in my right hand down to my wrist, then gently grabbed his arm with my free hand.

"U-uno, Madeleine-chan, we should get home. The meat…" I pulled him into an alley way and stopped when we were far enough into it.

"Madeleine-chan, we-"

"Yuki-kun…" I looked up at him with the blush still on my face. "I… I…" I sighed softly and embraced him in a hug, causing a puff of smoke to appear. When it cleared, I knelt down in front of him and gently scooped up the rat that replaced him and was now surrounded by a sea of clothes.

_Should I tell him?_

_No, you shouldn't._

_But, if I don't tell him, then… then I might miss out on something wonderful!_

_And if he doesn't feel the same?_

_Then, at least my feelings will be out…_

_I don't think you should do this, Darlin'._

_But, if I don't… then leaving Tohru-chan in Carrot top's hands might go to waste, because I haven't gone after what I wanted in the first place…_

_That may be true… but-_

_No, no buts!_

_He might avoid you after!_

_No, no. Yuki-kun's not like that!_

_You never know how people are after you confess something like this…_

_And you'll never find out until you do!_

_Do you really want to risk that chance?_

_I don't know… Yes? No. I don't know!_

_It might leave you in ruin._

_Then, I'll have myself to blame for that._

_You don't want to go around with something like that on your shoulders… It'll crush you!_

_No, no it won't. I won't let it._

_Can you really promise yourself that?_

_I'll make myself promise myself that…_

I sighed heavily and stared at Yuki for a minute, then gently brought him to my chest in another hug.

_I think, that as long as my feelings are off my chest, everything will be fine._

_Between the both of you, or just for yourself?_

_For myself… I think everything will be fine for myself… even if he does reject me…_

"Yuki-kun, I… I…"

_Spit it out, then!_

_I will, I will! Give me a minute!_

"Yuki-kun, I know it's sudden, but… Aishiteru wa!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review!**


	13. New Years

**Hey, guys! I'm so thankful for all the reviews I've been getting. Thank you so much! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, only my OC's and what-not.**

* * *

_'Aishiteru wa!'_

The words echoed off the walls of my mind and I closed my eyes tightly as I waited intently for the response I hoped I would get. I was so caught up in my hopes that I didn't even notice him crawl from my grasp and change back, until I heard him clear his throat. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the now fully clothed Yuki, and I swiftly stood up.

"U-uno.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said something so sudden." I smiled sheepishly at him and walked past him, heading for the end of the alley, but he grabbed my hand and stopped me. He pulled me back to him, but made sure our bodies didn't touch, so he wouldn't change into a rat again, and quickly captured my lips with his. I stared at him in shock and froze right where I was. After a moment, I regained myself and slowly smiled as I closed my eyes to return the kiss and gently rested my free hand on one of his cheeks. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks as we pulled away and I grinned up at him.

"S-so, does this mean you-"

"Aishiteru yo." He said softly and smiled down at me. Tears streamed a little faster as I closed my eyes and grinned brightly up at him.

"Arigatou!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly again. I stared down at him as the smoke disappeared again and chuckled softly. "Gommen, gommen. I didn't mean to change you again. I'm just so happy!" He chuckled and smiled up at me again as I bent down and picked up his clothes. "I guess we should get home, huh?" I laid his clothes across my right forearm and gently scooped him up again, holding him close to my chest so he wouldn't change back.

_I'm so happy he feels the same way!_

_You're lucky! I didn't think he'd say he feels the same way._

_Wonderful optimism you have there._

_You, too. I am you, you know._

_Yeah, yeah._

I walked out of the alleyway and started heading home again. When we got home, Kyo and Tohru were already there and were waiting for us to return as well. As soon as we walked through the door, Tohru jogged over to us, but stopped and stared at Yuki, who was still in his zodiac form.

"Oh, no! Yuki-kun, what happened?"

"I-it's a long story, Imouto-chan." I murmured and blushed as I looked away from her. I gently put Yuki down and sighed softly.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun! I hope you two are ready to go to the Main house for the banquet!" Shigure called softly as he walked out of the living room dressed in a black kimono. I smiled up at him when he walked over to the door and slipped on his shoes.

"It's time for you to leave already?"

"Yes, it is. We will be back on the third. Will you two be alright here by yourselves?"

"O-of course! Leave the house to us!" Tohru said with a determined look on her face as she pressed a closed fist against her chest, but it quickly changed into surprise as she quickly turned around and ran to the bathroom. "I forgot to turn off the bath water again!" She rushed past Kyo as he walked down the stairs and he stared after her in shock.

"Well, if that doesn't put our hearts at ease, then nothing will." Shigure said with a smile and began walking out the door as Yuki changed back. I handed him his clothes.

"Have fun at the banquet!" I grinned up at him and slowly walked past him, heading toward the kitchen. "We'll both take care of the house while you're gone. No need to worry!" I promised and walked into the kitchen. I looked at the counter and noticed two New Years cakes, and another smile slowly formed on my lips.

_Oh, Tohru-chan. You know what exactly to make, don't you._

"Are you sure? I could stay here instead, if you'd like." Yuki and Kyo asked in unison, resulting in them glaring at each other. I laughed softly and walked back out of the kitchen, nodding at them.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure. Leave it to us!" I smirked at them and followed them out the door. Tohru walked up and stood beside me, and we both closed our eyes and grinned as we waved them off until they were out of view. I sighed softly and slowly turned toward Tohru, who was still staring after them with a sad expression. "Ne, let's go inside before we catch cold. We can eat those New Years cakes you made!" I grinned at her and gently turned her around, ushering her back inside.

"O-okay!" She walked inside and went into the kitchen with a smile.

"I bet they taste absolutely phenomenal!" I exclaimed as I walked up the stairs and into our room. I grabbed the picture of mom Tohru had on the desk and took it back downstairs as she brought out the food. We walked into the living room and I slowly sat down as she turned on the radio. She walked over to the table and sat beside me as I gently sat mom's picture down in front of us.

"It looks delicious, doesn't it, mom?" Tohru asked the picture as she sat the food in front of us. I smiled softly at her and nodded.

"I'm sure she would say it tastes delicious too." I murmured softly.

"I….I k-know…" Tohru said between soft sobs and I gently wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Ne, ne. Imouto-chan. Remember the day we went to the park, and Uo-chan took a picture of mom standing next to a bush? That was another beautiful picture of her…" I murmured softly as my body quaked rhythmically with Tohru's as she continued crying.

"Y-yes, it was." She smiled a little through her tears as she remembered. "It was also hot that day, and very sunny."

"Mmhmm, and we walked around that place for hours!" I chuckled softly at the memory.

"You know, if you two keep worrying instead of watching where you're going…" Shigure said softly as the trio walked down the street to the Sohma main house.

"You'll run into someone." Hanajima finished for him as she walked up behind them. They all jumped and quickly turned around to look at her.

"Damn it! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"Where are you three off to this evening?"

"Oh, we're going to the Main house for the New Years banquet!" Shigure said with a smile.

"I see… so it's true then." She muttered sadly and looked down at her feet.

"What's true?"

"That Tohru-chan and Madeleine-chan will be spending New Years alone." She said sadly as she looked up at them for a minute, then looked off to the side. Yuki and Kyo stared at her surprised.

"When Tohru-chan told me last night that they would be spending it alone, I offered to have them come over and celebrate with my family, but she just simply laughed and said I should spend it with my own family…. But what about them? What family do they have to spend this night with?"

_How were they feeling…?_

_When we walked away…_

_Knowing they would be alone…_

"Ah, you never know with those two! With the way they always smile and act like nothing's wrong!" Kyo shouted as they both rushed past Shigure and Hanajima, heading back to the house.

"Where are you two going?" Shigure asked confused.

"HOME!" They shouted in unison and started running to the house.

_How can they smile like nothing's wrong all the time? _Yuki thought.

_How could they be happy and laugh and smile as they told us to celebrate with our own family?_ They both thought as they ran up the path.

_I thought you weren't going to comfort her anymore… I thought you were leaving her in Kyo's hands from now on?_

_I never said anything about not comforting her and being there for her when he's _not_ around!_

_True.. That is very true…_

I sighed softly and gently rested my left cheek against Tohru's shoulder and stared at the door for a minute, then slowly closed my eyes as I fought my own tears.

"Ne, ne! Imouto-chan, we should eat our food before it goes bad." I murmured softly, not moving.

"I-I know…" She said between sobs and I let out a soft sigh.

"It's alright, Imouto-chan." I spoke softly just as Yuki and Kyo burst through the door. I opened my eyes and looked up at them surprised as I kept my head resting on her shoulder. "Y-yuki-kun? Carrot top?" Tohru quickly turned around and stared up at them in equal surprise as the tears continued streaming down her cheeks. They stood there, panting and dripping with sweat, and stared down at us. Kyo took a step toward Tohru and gently wiped one of her tears off her right cheek with the knuckle of his right index finger.

_Thank goodness, we got here sooner…_ They both thought.

"Ah, no! I was crying because of the song! The song, it was a very, very sad song!" Tohru exclaimed in panic. I looked over at her and laughed softly as I watched her reaction. Yuki and Kyo slowly collapsed onto the floor and hugged themselves as she panicked, causing us to quickly look at them with worry.

"Are you two okay?" We asked and quickly got up.

"I want more New Years Soba noodles." Kyo said between heavy pants.

"Yes, and we should watch the first sunrise!" Kyo chimed in between heavy pants also. Tohru and I blinked a couple times as we stared down at them, then looked at each other.

"The… first sunrise?" I asked softly as we looked back down at them. They stared up at us without saying another word, and fresh tears streamed down Tohru's cheeks. I glanced over at her out of the corner of my eye and smiled a little, then cleared my throat and closed my eyes as I felt tears threaten to spill over again. "And Soba noodles. Right! I'll go make some now!" I murmured softly and slowly turned my body toward the door as I walked toward it.

_Don't cry!_

_I'm trying not to!_

I gently balled my hands into fists as I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, making my way to the counter. I sighed heavily and leaned against it as I rested my elbows onto it, burying my face in my palms as tears slowly overflowed and streamed down my cheeks.

_Why are you crying?_

_Because… I'm just so happy! So many wonderful things have happened today._

_Baka…_

_Urusai!_

I jumped when I felt a hand on my left shoulder and swiftly turned around to look at the owner of the hand with wide eyes.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" His eyes softened as he stared at me and he slowly lowered his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his calm voice and I nodded slightly. I closed my eyes and grinned up at him as I gave him the peace sign.

"Yep! I'm just so… so happy." I said softly and lowered my hand as I opened my eyes again. I walked over to the stove and turned on the front left burner, watching it ignite underneath the pot that was already there.

_I guess Imouto-chan thought I'd want a lot of Soba noodles tonight. _I stopped when I felt arms around my waist and gently rested my free hand on top of his hands and kept my other hand on the knob that turned the burner on and off.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" I asked softly as I slowly looked at him over my shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked as he gently rested his chin on my shoulder.

"D-does this mean…. I mean… Are we dating, now?" I looked down at my hand as a blush formed on my cheeks.

"That depends. Do you _want_ us to be dating, now?" He asked teasingly. I chuckled softly and nodded.

"Y-yes, I do…"

"Onee-chan!" Tohru called from the living room and I stared at the doorway over my other shoulder in slight surprise.

"Yes?" I called back.

"The sun's going to be coming up soon, come on! We're going to sit on the roof and watch it!"

"Okay!" I laughed softly and started to slowly turn around, but Yuki spun me around until I faced him and quickly captured my lips. I gasped softly in surprise when the feeling of our lips locking coursed through me.

_Kami… this makes me not want to move!_ I slowly closed my eyes and wrapped my left arm around his neck as I also rested my left hand on the back of his head. After what seemed like eternity, we finally pulled away and I smiled.

"We should get going… we don't want to miss the sunrise." I whispered softly and slowly opened my eyes, looking up at him. I removed my arm from around him and started walking up to Kyo's room.

I smiled and sat beside Tohru as we waited for the Sun to come up over the mountains.

"Ne, ne! Imouto-chan, do you have your wish all ready to go?"

"You bet!" We grinned at each other for a minute, then I looked at Yuki over my shoulder as she looked at Kyo over hers.

"What about you two? Do you have your wishes ready to go?" They smiled softly at us and nodded.

_I know exactly what I'm going to wish for._ Yuki thought as he stared at me. I looked back out over the mountain and smiled happily, and Tohru did the same.

_To keep them happy for years to come…_ Kyo thought as he watched Tohru also.

_That is my wish._

"Look, the sun's coming up!" Tohru and I exclaimed as we stood up and pointed at it. We turned towards each other and laced our fingers together as we gently pressed our palms together also between us. We smiled at each other again and slowly closed our eyes.

_I wish…_

_For us to be happy…_

_For many years to come._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^.^ I'm sorry if it wasn't all that great, though. I'll try to make them a little better, writing wise. x3**_  
_


	14. A Visitor and a Gift

**La lala, la lala, la lala. Hehe, that's stuck in my head now, from Ouran High School Host Club. 'Tis a good anime. :3 Anyway!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, only my OC's.**

* * *

Never….

In all my high school days, let alone life, never did I think that I would fall in love…

Least of all with the Prince of Kaibara High!

I sighed softly as the sound of the teacher's voice and the sound of chalk tapping and scrapping against the black board filled my ears while I wrote down the notes to study for the end of the year exams. I'm now a second year, and man, is this exhausting. The exams for last year were pretty easy, but these ones were probably going to be more difficult, or so it appeared as I gazed down at the notes I had already wrote.

_Man, I can't wait until I can finally graduate!_

_What are you going to do when you hold that diploma in your hand?_

_Mmm, probably see mom and show it to her… then go off to college or something._

_Really? College? You?_

_What of it?_

_Nothing, nothing. I just never thought you were the college type!_

_That was before I met Yuki-kun and fell in love…_

_Funny how everything changes after such a little thing._

_Indeed._

Yuki and I will have been dating for 5 months and 13 days as of tomorrow, and I was absolutely ecstatic over the idea. I couldn't believe how long it had already been since the day I confessed my love for him, and I _definitely_ still couldn't believe he felt the same. I mean, honestly… if you think about it, he doesn't really seem like the type to love someone with a personality like mine, but below and behold, it happened. I smiled as the final bell rang and gently closed my notebook as I stood up while I placed my books back into my bag.

"Onee-chan, do you have to work tonight?" Tohru inquired as she stepped up beside me. I nodded and turned my head toward her with a bigger smile.

"Yes, I do. What about you?" I gently gripped the strap to my bag and held it in front of me as I spoke. "Do you work tonight, too?"

"Ah, yes! I work until eleven tonight." We started walking out of the classroom as she spoke and I chuckled softly at the time she gets off.

"Really? I don't get off until eleven-thirty. I guess I'll have to meet you back at the house, then." She nodded to me with that brilliant smile of hers.

"Yes! I'll have dinner waiting for you when you return, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good to me!" I said and grinned as I gave her the peace sign while we started going our separate ways. I looked ahead as I walked in the direction of Yuki's locker and smiled when I saw him standing in front of it. I ran up to him when he closed his locker and smiled softly up at him.

"Hey, Hon! How was your day?" I chuckled when he looked down at me surprised, with a little blush too, might I add, when I called him Hon.

"Uno… it was good. Things were a little hectic with the plans for the Freshman's field trip, but it got sorted out. How was your day?" He inquired as we walked over to my locker. When we reached it, I opened it and placed my bag inside, then closed it and sighed softly.

"It was tiring, and my hand hurts a little from taking so many notes, but all in all, it was a pretty good day!" I gently took his hand and laced my fingers through his as we walked toward the Student Council room. "It feels better already, though!" I smirked a little and gently squeezed his hand. "Much better, in fact." He smiled that sweet smile I came to love so deeply, and my heart jumped. It felt like it jumped all the way to my throat, and I let out a soft sigh.

"I'm glad it does." He said softly and we released each other's hands once we were in front of the Student Council room door. "I'll see you after work?"

"Of course!" I closed my eyes and smiled softly at him. "I'm looking forward to seeing you afterwards." I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't push yourself too hard at work." He said softly with that smile again.

"You know me, Hon! I always do my best." I winked at him and turned around as he walked into the Student Council room, heading for the main doors of the school.

"Hey!" An obnoxious voice yelled from behind me which caused my mood to immediately turn sour. With an irritated sigh, I turned around and glowered at the trio of girls standing before me. "You need to leave Prince Yuki alone, sister! We're the Prince Yuki fan club and we have first dibs!" I smirked at the girl with pigtails, who was the one that spoke.

"Really, now? If you're his 'fan club' then why are you claiming him as some sort of possession? He's a human being, just like you. Not a thing. If you're going to call yourselves a fan club, at least treat the _person_ you're fans of _like_ a person." I stated and turned my back to them as I headed out the doors. I smiled softly up at the sun as its' rays beamed down upon my face, as if mom and dad were smiling down on me. I walked to work and looked around at the couples who passed me on the street, a soft sigh escaping my lips.

_I wish we could walk around today and hold hands and…_

_Swooning…_

_Oh, give it a rest!_

_No. Stop swooning so much!_

_I don't want to!_

I walked into the big building I just got a job at 3 months ago, and walked up the flights of stairs, until I made it to the floor I was told to work on. The Old Man, who runs the Sushi Shop I worked at before, well, come to find out his condition worsened, and now he's in the hospital until he gets better. I walked into the locker room that was on that floor and quickly changed into my uniform, tying the bandana that I had grown accustomed to, and was grateful for, around my head, also putting my hair up in a pony tail. As soon as I was finished changing, I walked out of the locker room and started going from room to room, gathering garbage, straightening up desks, pushing in chair, and turning off monitors to people's computers.

At about 11, I slowly walked over to one of the big windows in the lounge and stared out it, my eyes landing on the moon.

_Imouto-chan should be leaving right about now._

_Yes, she is. It is eleven, now._

_Yeah… This means, I only have a half hour left to go!_

_The moon certainly looks beautiful tonight…_

I was so caught up in my phoning over the moon, that I hadn't realized a man walked out of his office and stared down at the garbage that had been placed in front of it.

"Wha- hey! Are you just going to let this garbage stay here all night? I can't even get out the door!" He exclaimed in an irritated tone, which caused me to jump and quickly turn around.

"Right! I'm sorry!" I rushed over to the garbage and quickly picked it up, carrying it to the garbage shoot.

"Ne, ne! The work has gotten a lot lighter since the two young girls started working here!" One of the ladies I worked with exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" The other lady said in agreement. I smiled at them as I walked back to the lounge and continued tidying up until it was time to go. I quickly rushed to the locker room and changed back into my school uniform. When I finished, I opened the back door and jogged down the flights of stairs and out the door, until I was home. I sighed contently and opened the door, but stopped in the doorway with an irritated expression.

"Waaaah, someone help! Kyo's hurting me!" A child's voice shouted from the living room.

"Oi, Carrot top! You better not be hurting someone younger than you! If you are, then that's just sad." I called from the door as I walked all the way inside and took off my shoes. Tohru came from the living room and smiled at me while I walked closer, heading for the living room myself.

"Welcome home, Onee-chan!" She said happily with that smile of hers on her face again. I smiled back as I passed her and walked into the living room.

"Arigatou, Imouto-chan!"

"Ah! Welcome home, Madeleine-chan." Yuki said softly and smiled up at me from the table. I smiled back at him and looked around the room, noticing Shigure, Kyo, and a blonde boy also sitting at the table.

"Arigatou. Uno, who's this?" I inquired softly as I walked over to him and smiled more. "Awe, you're so cute!"

"Hey, hey! You're Madeleine-chan, right?" He asked in that cute voice of his. I nodded and bent down a little.

"Yes, I'm Madeleine."

"And you know about the curse, right?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes!"

"Yaay! That means I can hug you, then!" He exclaimed as he swiftly stood up with his arms outstretched to embrace me in a tight hug, but Kyo quickly pressed the palm of his right hand against the top of his head, making him sit back down.

"No, it doesn't!" Kyo yelled as he glared at him.

"Awe, but she knows! I don't see why I can't hug her, Kyo-kun! I bet you hug her all the time!"

"WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO HUG HER?"

"Urusai, Carrot top! I'm a very likeable person, and quite a few people would enjoy hugging me!" I exclaimed as I stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, like who? A kindergartener wouldn't even want to come close to you!" He exclaimed back as he stepped closer also.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Children think I'm awesome!"

"Yeah? Somehow I doubt that!" We stepped closer to each other with every word, until our faces were a matter of inches away.

"You're just saying that because no one wants to hug _you_!" Kyo glared at me and raised his left hand, which was balled into a fist, angrily.

"That's not true!" Momiji took advantage of the situation and immediately hugged me, causing me to stare down at him and gasp.

"Momiji, you really mustn't hug people so unexpectedly…" Shigure muttered as he read his newspaper. I stared at the smoke until it cleared, then slowly knelt down in front of the rabbit that replaced him.

"Oh my goodness, you're even more adorable than before!" I exclaimed as I picked him up and pulled him to my chest, embracing him in a gentle hug. "So adorable!"

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Kyo yelled as he glared at the both of us.

"Awe, you're just jealous because no one's hugging you like this and calling _you_ adorable while you're in your zodiac form!" I said in a taunting tone as I smirked up at him.

"That's not true! I wouldn't want to be called adorable, anyway!"

"I love being called adorable! Especially by such a pretty girl!" Momiji exclaimed and I blushed a little.

"Oh! I'll be right back, I guess I forgot the tea kettle on the stove." Tohru said softly as the sound of the kettle whistling filled the room. I smiled up at her and gently sat Momiji on the floor.

"I'll help you, Imouto-chan!" I picked up Momijis' clothes and set them on the table for when he changed back.

"O-oh, okay!" I followed her into the kitchen and chuckled softly as she got out the cups and tea.

"Ne, ne. Imouto-chan, how are things going with you and Carrot top?" I asked as I leaned against the counter and watched her.

"Oh, good I guess! We're going to go out to dinner this weekend. You and Yuki-kun should join us!" I smiled at the thought and nodded a little.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Once she finished pouring the tea into the cups, we walked back out and into the living room. My eyes landed on a now fully clothed Momiji and I gently took a couple cups from the tray Tohru had as I walked over to the table again. I smiled and handed Momiji and Yuki the cups of tea.

"Hey, hey! Tohru-chan, do you know what tomorrow is?" Momiji exclaimed happily and looked up at her as she walked over to the table and placed cups in front of the others. She looked at him a little surprised and blinked a couple times as she thought for a minute.

"U-uno… March 15th, isn't it?" she asked as she slowly sat down with a smile.

"Yeah! It's White Day, and I've decided to give you and Madeleine-chan a present!" Tohru and I looked at each other surprised and blinked a couple times, then slowly looked back at him, the surprise still evident on our faces.

"A… present?" We asked in unison.

"Uh-huh! I'm going to give you two a free trip to a hot spring!"

"A hot spring?" Tohru exclaimed as she dropped the tray and started to panic a little. "Oh, no. I couldn't accept such a gift, I mean! It's too much. It's really too much!"

"Imouto-chan, you deserve such a thing as this! Take a break, relax! You could use it."

"O-okay, b-but it's so much!" I laughed softly and rested my right hand on her shoulder.

"You _need_ a day to relax. We both could use one, actually." I stop and stare at her for a moment as a thought crosses my mind.

_I wonder if Momiji-kun would mind if Yuki-kun and Carrot top came with us…?_

_Maybe not._

"Hey, Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun? You two are coming too, right?" Momiji asked and looked at them as he spoke their names.

"Sure, I'd love to go. I haven't been to the hot spring in a while." Yuki said with a soft smile.

"I'm definitely not going if he's going!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh, please come? It wouldn't be the same without you, Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed as she got on her hands and knees and looked up at him. He stared down at her surprised for a minute, then slowly looked away with a look of defeat.

"Alright, fine… I'll go, but only for you!"

"Arigatou, Kyo-kun! That makes me so happy!" I smile at the two and watch as he let a blush show, then slowly covered my mouth and stifled a yawn.

"Ne, I think I'm going to go to bed… I'll see you guys in the morning?" I asked as I slowly stood up and started walking toward the door as I waved at everyone over my shoulder.

"Okay!" Tohru called softly after me and I stopped at the door.

_I'm forgetting something… now what was it… Ah!_

I turned back around and walked over to Yuki with a soft smile on my lips.

"Yuki-kun~" I sang softly and stopped beside him. I slowly bent down and placed a soft kiss upon his cheeks.

"Aishiteru wa." I whispered softly in his ear before pulling away and walking back to the door, leaving him there with a blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, hey! Yuki-kun, are you two dating?" I heard Momiji ask in an excited tone as I walked out of the living room and headed up the stairs to me and Tohru's room. Once I was inside the room, I flopped onto the bed and sighed contently as I snuggled up underneath the blankets, pulling them up to my chin.

_Tomorrow's going to be absolutely exciting! I get to go to my first hot spring, and with Yuki-kun, Imouto-chan and Carrot top. It's going to be a fun experience!_

_Yes, it will be. Tohru-chan will have a wonderful time there, too, I bet._

_I bet she will, too. She's never been to a hot spring before either._

_I wonder what it feels like._

_I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out tomorrow!_

_Yeah! Ne, what about mom? Are you going to take her with you?_

_Yeah, I have a feeling Imouto-chan is going to take her with us. She always does, when there's something new she's going to be experiencing._

_Right, right…_

"I swear, every time I hear that annoying voice of yours!" I heard Kyo's voice from down stairs and chuckled softly as I closed my eyes. I slowly fell asleep, making the last thing heard by me to be;

"Wahh, wahh, wa-a-aah! Someone help me, Kyo-kun's hurting me!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it! :3 Please review!**


	15. White Day

**:D Thank you for the review! I love the ideas you guys give me. :3 xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, only my OC's and all that wonderful stuff.**

* * *

"Onee-chan, look at the beautiful scenery!" Tohru exclaimed as she turned in her seat and stared out the window. I chuckled softly at her and followed her gaze, watching as all the colors of nature passed by.

"It's beautiful, ne?" I asked softly and slowly looked at Yuki and Kyo and watched as they nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's very beautiful." Yuki said with a soft smile, causing me to grin back.

"Momiji-kun!" I exclaimed as I turned to him. "This is so wonderful! Arigatou." He looked up at me and grinned back.

"I'm glad you like it so far, but you haven't seen anything yet!" He said as he got up and rushed over to me. "Ah, we're here!" He exclaimed as the bus pulled up in front of a building and we got off.

"Oh my gosh, it's wonderful!" Tohru and I exclaimed in unison as we stared up at it.

"Eh, it's not much. It's just one of the hot springs the Sohma's own!" Momiji said as he walked in front of us.

"Wow, I feel like a princess!" Tohru exclaimed, and I giggled softly at her.

"Imouto-chan, if you're a princess, then that makes me the queen!" I teased and walked over to Yuki. I gently took his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"Oh, oh! Tohru is the princess, and I'll be her prince!" Momiji exclaimed and I laughed softly again.

"B-but, if you're the queen, then who's your king, Onee-chan?" I smirked and glanced at Yuki out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find _someone_ to be my king." I winked at Yuki and gently squeezed his hand.

"W-we-lcome." A creepy voice said from the doorway and we all looked over at a figure kneeling in the doorway. "Master Kyo, Master Yuki, and Master Momiji." The figure said and looked at the three as their names were said. We all slowly walked closer to the doors and I blinked a few times when I could see the figure a bit better.

"U-uno… do you work here?" I asked softly as I stared down at her.

"Yes, I am the hostess of this hot spring."

"It's nice to meet y-" Tohru was cut off by a fit of screams as the hostess swiftly stood up and got close to her.

"Ahhh let me show you to your room!" I jumped and immediately moved closer to Yuki without even thinking about what I was doing. Tohru stared at her fearfully and nodded.

"O-okay!" We walked through the doors and headed to the room they had prepared for us.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." The hostess said as she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Oh, no! It's alright, you just surprised me is all." Tohru exclaimed and smiled up at her.

"That's good to hear. I'm surprised Young Master Shigure didn't accompany you , he usually visits the hot spring."

"Young Master? How old are you?" Kyo asked as she stared at her. She just laughed softly into her kimono sleeve and stopped in front of a pair of doors.

"Yes, he has deadlines on a few books coming up." Yuki said softly as he also looked at her.

"Ah, then that explains his absence. This is the biggest room we have." She said softly as she opened the doors. "We have fixed this room to suit your standards. I hope you're happy with it." She said as she stepped off to the side to allow us in. I released Yuki's hand and rushed inside with Tohru, and we stared around in awe.

"Wow, it looks amazing, thank you!" I exclaimed happily and jogged over to the doors that were on the other side of the table that was in the center of the room. I gazed out through the glass and grinned as I swiftly turned back around and looked at Tohru.

"Ne, ne! We should go enjoy the hot spring before dinner!"

"That's a wonderful idea! Come on, Tohru-chan, we can go together!" Momiji exclaimed as he put a folded cloth on the top of his head. Kyo glared at him and rubbed his knuckles against Momijis' temples.

"No, you can't! We're going to go in a separate one!" I laughed at them and grabbed two folded clothes and walked over to Tohru, placing one on her head.

"Come on! Let's go get changed!" I gently grabbed her right hand and pulled her into the room to the right of me, closing the door softly behind us.

"Well, I suppose we could get changed now, too." Yuki said softly as the hostess smiled and bowed as she closed the door behind them. I rushed back out of the room with Tohru and opened the doors that led to the springs.

"Look at that steam!" I exclaimed and tore the towel off as I jumped into the water. "Aah, feels so nice!" I said softly as I rested the back of my head against a rock. "Imouto-chan, come on!"

"Wee!" Momiji yelled as he did a cannon ball into the water on the other side of the wall, separating Tohru and me from the boys. "Tohru-chan, Madeleine-chan! You two should sing a song!" He exclaimed happily as he hopped up the side of the wall, trying to reach the top of it. I laughed softly.

"U-uno… I don't really know very many songs…" Tohru admitted with a light blush.

"I know one!" I exclaimed happily and looked at Tohru with a big grin. "Though, you don't know it." I teased softly. "So, I'll sing it by myself, unless you want to sing one we both know?" She stared at me surprised and quickly shook her head as her blush deepened.

"N-no. You go ahead!" She smiled softly at me and leaned against a rock as she waited patiently for me to start.

"Okay!" I let out a chuckle and nodded as I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the song I had in mind. "Alright, I'm ready." I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed myself as I spoke.

_Make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_How far can you go?_

_Make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_How far can you go?_

_You make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_Only you know how to make me_

_Glow, glow, glow, glow_

_I wanna go and go and go and go_

_People say I've gone crazy 'cause I'm around you_

_That I'm not the same lady 'cause I'm around you_

_People say my eyes are hazy 'cause I'm around you_

_People say I'm acting shady when I'm around you_

_But I'd rather be your baby_

I let out a soft giggle, just like I remembered hearing in the song.

_Than sit around and do the same things (same things)_

_I am getting something out of it_

_I'm indebted to your good shit_

_And I could never get enough_

_Make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_How far can you go?_

_Make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_How far can you go?_

_You make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_Only you know how to make me_

_Glow, glow, glow, glow_

_I wanna go and go and go and go_

_I don't know where I am_

_I don't know what you did_

_But I think that I may float away_

"What the hell kind of song is that?" I heard Kyo shout and I opened my right eye to a thin slit.

"Urusai, baka cat." Yuki said calmly as he listened, which caused me to smile and I closed my eye completely again.

"Urusai, you damn rat!"

"Stop fighting! I want to hear Madeleine-chan's pretty voice!" Momiji whined a little, and they both stopped talking.

_I don't know what happened_

_I don't know where we went_

_But I think that I may die today_

_There's everybody else and then there's you_

_Baby, you you gotta be so good?_

_And tonight you're on fire_

_So come around_

_I'm gonna never get tired_

_Make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_How far can you go?_

_Make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_How far can you go?_

_You make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_Only you know how to make me_

_Glow, glow, glow, glow_

_I wanna go and go and go and go_

"Onee-chan has a beautiful voice!" Tohru exclaimed as she continued listening to me sing.

"Yes, she does!" Momiji agreed and giggled.

_I don't gotta tell you what to do 'cause you're on it_

_I don't gotta let you in my world 'cause you rock it_

_I don't gotta tell you what to do 'cause you're on it_

_I don't gotta let you in my world 'cause you rock it_

_You rock it, you rock it_

_Make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_How far can you go?_

_Make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_How far can you go?_

_You make me glow, glow, glow, glow_

_Only you know how to make me_

_Glow, glow, glow, glow_

_I wanna go and go and go and go._

I sighed softly when I finished and slowly opened my eyes to look at Tohru, but stopped and stared at her as she fell over into the water, unconscious.

"IMOUTO-CHAN!" I yelled worriedly and swiftly went over to where our towels were. I grabbed them both and rushed back over to her, wrapping her towel around her.

"What? What is it?" Momiji called from the other side of the wall worriedly.

"I-I don't know. She just fell over!" I called to him as I wrapped my towel around myself and picked her up. I walked out of the water and inside the room the hostess showed us earlier as I stared down at her worriedly. I rushed through the main room and out the front door, heading for the infirmary, but stopped when I noticed the hostess approaching us.

"My, my. What happened?" She asked worriedly when she reached us.

"I'm not sure, she just fainted while we were in the hot spring." I murmured and she gently took Tohru from my arms.

"I'll take her and stay with her until she recovers. Please, go back and get dressed." I sighed and nodded as she walked off and headed to another room.

"Is Tohru-chan going to be okay?" Momiji asked worriedly as he ran up to me with Yuki and Kyo behind him, now fully clothed. I turned around and looked at them as I nodded.

"I think so. The hostess said she's going to take care of her."

"I hope she's going to be okay!"

"Me, too."

"Yo, you should go back and get dressed." Kyo stated as he stared off to the side. I looked down at my towel and blushed a little.

_Oh, duh! I already forgot…_

_The hostess just told you to change before he did… you already forgot in less than a minute?_

_Yeah._

_Baka._

_Urusai!_

I jumped and looked down at Momiji as the tug on my towel pulled me from my thoughts.

"We should sleep together tonight, Madeleine-chan!" He grinned up at me and I smiled softly back.

"I don't know…"

"Awe, come one! Please?" He whined as he tugged harder on my towel.

"Momiji-kun, don't pull too hard, or else-" I cut myself off when it started to slowly slide from around me. I blinked a couple times and watched as it fell to the ground, then blushed the deepest shade of red possible as I swiftly turned my back toward the trio, covering myself with my hands.

"MOMIJI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kyo yelled and glared at him. I squatted down and picked up my towel, wrapping it around myself as I stood up again.

_Damn it…_

_That's embarrassing…_

_Very!_

I turned back around and looked up at the three who were staring at me, two blushing and one with a sheepish smile on his face.

"U-uno… I better get back to change…" I muttered as I slowly walked past them. Kyo and Momiji walked the opposite way and headed for the room where Tohru and the hostess had gone into, while Yuki followed me back to the room. I walked inside and headed to the room where Tohru and I had gone before to change, closing the door all but a small crack. I walked over to the pile of folded clothes, and knelt down beside mine to grab them, but stood up when I heard the door close behind me and looked at Yuki.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" I said inquisitively as I watched him cross the room. He stopped a few inches away from me and I backed up against the wall, gently pressing my back against it. "Are you okay?" He smiled at me and slowly leaned his face closer to mine as he rested his hands against the wall beside my shoulders, capturing my lips.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times up at the ceiling.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked softly, then swiftly sat up and looked around worriedly. "Mom?" She called, staring around the room. The hostess stood up and walked over to her with a soft smile.

"Do you mean your picture?" She asked softly as she slowly pulled it out of a silk pouch. "It was unharmed by the water."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Tohru exclaimed and gently took it from her with a soft smile on her face. "I would have been devastated if anything happened to her."

"I take it she is of huge importance to you."

"Yes. This is my mom. She died in a car crash a couple years ago, and Imouto-chan and I wanted her to enjoy the hot springs with us today."

"Oh, what a sad story." The hostess said as she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono while tears slowly slid down her cheeks. "You're such kind people, doing something like that for your mother."

"Oh, arigatou!"

"Tohru-chan! Are you feeling better?" Momiji called through the door, and she looked at it with another soft smile.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'll be right out." She looked back at the hostess. "Arigatou for everything you've done for me." She said softly as she got off the table and bowed, then headed out of the room.

"Tohru-chan! I'm so happy you're alright!" Momiji exclaimed when she came into view.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone." She stopped and looked around for the others, then looked back at Momiji. "Uno, where is everyone?"

"Oh, Kyo-kun went to find Yuki-kun to challenge him to a ping pong match! Come on, they're probably starting it now!" He grabbed her hand and lead her to the room that had the tennis table, which Yuki and Kyo were standing on either side of.

"Kick his ass, Yuki-kun!" I exclaimed as I watched Kyo prepare himself to serve. "Carrot top, make sure you let it bounce first!"

"Urusai, I know!" He yelled and hit it across the table, making it hit the wall.

"Out again." Yuki said in a bored tone. I smiled up at him and walked up behind him, gently taking the paddle from his hand.

"Ne, ne. Can I please play against him?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Arigatou!" I gently kissed his cheek before he turned and walked to the spot I was standing. I got into a little stance and prepared myself to hit the ball as Kyo prepared to serve again.

_I can do this!_

_Sure, you can._

_I can!_

He served the ball and it bounced on the table on his side, then bounced onto mine and I raised the paddle, aiming for the ball. I swung as hard as I could, but missed it, and it landed on the floor. I blinked a few times and slowly looked at it over my shoulder.

_You missed!_

_Urusai! I know that!_

_And you thought you could hit it._

I frowned a little and walked over to the ball, bending down at picking it up.

"You suck." Kyo stated as he watched me and my frown deepened.

"You're one to talk! You couldn't even serve it properly when you were playing with Yuki-kun!" I yelled as I pointed at Yuki with the hand that was holding the paddle.

"Urusai!" I slowly looked over at Yuki with a smug smirk, but it quickly disappeared when I noticed him staring at the floor with his bangs covering his face.

"Yuki-kun?" I asked worriedly as he walked away. I sat the paddle down on the table and followed him out to the end of the little dock type thing that overlooked the hot springs. "Yuki-kun, are you alright?" My expression changed to surprise when the sound of soft laughter erupted, and my eyes softened. He turned around with his right hand covering his mouth and looked down at me.

"Gommen, it's just… so funny." He laughed softly more, then caught his breath and lowered his hand. "The way you missed the ball. Ah… that was a good laugh." I smiled softly back and nodded.

"I guess you're right…" I blushed a little and looked down at my feet. "U-uno, we better go to bed. It's pretty late, and we have to get up early so we can catch the bus back home." I murmured and gently grabbed his hand, leading him back into the recreation room.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't the greatest, but I hope you liked it all the same! Please review!**


	16. Another Secret

**Hey, guys! I'm SO sorry for such a long wait, but here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"_I believe… that I can trust Madeleine-san…" Shigure stared at Akito as she spoke, and he shifted very slightly, in discomfort. "I believe… that she will be a great help… for Yuki-kun.. and for Kyo-kun…" Her voice was as soft as silk as she spoke, and the bird that perched on her left index finger flapped its wings as a soft sound erupted from his beak._

"_Yes, I suppose you're right." Shigure muttered as he averted his gaze to the bird. With another flap of its wings, it flew away with Shigures' eyes following it's every move._

"_I want Kazuma-kun to return from his dojo for a little while, and I want…"_

"Do you two have everything?" Kyo asked and looked between me and Tohru as we grabbed our belongings and straightened with a nod.

"Yes." Tohru said and smiled up at him as she walked toward the door. I sighed softly and stayed in the room. My eyes flicked from one corner of the bedroom to the other as the memories slowly flowed back.

_I smiled as I pressed my lips tighter to his and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my right hand on the back of his head. _

"_You know…" I breathed as we slowly parted and rested our foreheads against each other's. "I really should get dressed. Unless you don't want me to." I whispered seductively as I gazed into his eyes, which caused him to blush._

"_Well…" I smirked and quickly recaptured his lips, not allowing him to speak any further._

"Onee-chan! We're leaving, now!" Tohru called, which caused me to pull myself from the delectable flash backs.

"Coming!" I called back and walked into the doorway of the room. I paused for a minute and stared down at my feet, then slowly looked back at the room over my shoulder one last time before leaving with a smile.

"Come one, Madeleine-chan!" Momiji exclaimed as he gently tugged on my right arm. I laughed softly and allowed him to drag me onto the bus.

"Ne, ne. We should come back here some other time!" I exclaimed as I sat down between Momiji and Yuki, earning a grin from Momiji.

"Yeah, we should! It should be just me, you, and Tohru-chan next time!" I giggled softly and shook my head.

"I was thinking of having all of us go again."

"Oh, we could do that!"

I chuckled and looked out the window as we pulled away from the building, a soft sigh slipping through my lips.

_I didn't want to leave yet…_

_Yes, but all good things must come to an end at some point._

_I didn't want that good thing to come to an end yesterday…_

_But it did, because Kyo-kun was a baka and had to call for Yuki-kun to challenge him._

_Yeah… I didn't expect things to go as far as they did, though._

_Me, either… baka…_

_Urusai!_

I blushed a little as I slowly looked down at my lap and fiddled with my purple skirt.

_What are you blushing about, now?_

_You should know!_

_Yeah, yeah… Quit remembering your purvey time._

_URUSAI!_

"Madeleine-chan?" I quickly looked up at Yuki, who had his face right in front of mine, and blushed more. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine!" I smiled at him. "J-just remembering stuff…" I murmured and looked back down at my lap. He sat back in his seat with a chuckle and that sweet smile of his on his face. I smirked at my lap and let a soft sigh slip through my lips, then looked out of the window as the hot springs slowly faded from view. I shifted a little in my seat and looked around the bus as we continued on our way back to the house with a smirk. My eyes landed on Momiji, who was trying to hug Tohru again with that innocent grin on his face, and a Tohru who was looking at him nervously while Kyo tried to pry him away from her.

"Awe, you're no fun, Kyo-kun!" Momiji cried as he started to cry.

"Urusai! I swear, your voice annoys the hell outta me!" Kyo balled his hands into fists and rubbed his knuckles against the temples of Momijis' head.

"Waaaaah! Someone help, Kyo-kun's hurting me again! Waahhahaaa!" I covered my mouth and let out soft giggles as I kept my eyes on them for a moment, then slowly stood up and walked up behind Kyo. He let out a soft growl and rubbed his knuckles harder against his temples.

"Urusai already!" I sighed softly and hugged him from behind, causing that familiar puff of smoke to erupt and slowly fade away, revealing the orange cat version of Kyo in my arms.

"Now, now. Don't fight. We may have left the hot springs, but we're still on the trip!" I scolded softly as I looked down at him. He returned my look with a glare and clawed at my arms to make me release him.

"Damn it, did you have to change me?"

"Yes, I did, Kitten."

"Urusai!"

"Why don't you Urusai, Baka cat. You're the one that's being the loudest." Yuki said calmly.

"Urusai!" I let out soft chuckles as I walked back over to my seat and sat down, setting Kyo down in my lap, with my arms still wrapped around him.

"Stop fighting!" He scowled up at me and slowly slumped in my lap as he stared at his paws in defeat while he fell silent. I grinned and nodded softly in approval. "That's better. Arigatou." The grin faded once I felt a vibration in my pocket, and I took it out of my pocket as I peered down at the ID.

"Old Lady?" I asked softly and released Kyo, who was more than happy to jump from my lap and land on the floor. I answered my phone and put it up to my ear as I stared at the window behind Tohru.

"Moshi Moshi?" The response I got was raspy and hoarse, which caused me to immediately become alert.

"Ne, what's the matter?" I asked worriedly. When she finally caught enough breath to tell me the news, I froze. I just froze and stared at the window in shock as the phone fell from my hand, bounced in my lap, and fell onto the floor, causing it to snap shut and end the call.

"O-Onee-chan?" Tohru asked softly as she slowly stood and walked over to my phone. I didn't even notice her pick it up and hand it to me.

"N-ne… when we get to town, can you please drop me off in town..?" I asked quietly without moving.

"Uno… yes, I don't think that will be a problem." Yuki said softly as he stared at me with worry.

"I'll go tell the driver!" Momiji said happily as he hopped up to the front of the bus.

"Onee-chan, you're crying!" Tohru exclaimed as she grabbed a cloth from her pocket and gently dapped at my cheeks. I blinked a few times and slowly raised my right hand, pressing it against a tear stained cheek.

"O-oh… I guess I am, huh." I stated as I pulled my hand back and stared at the tear that was collected on my finger tips.

"Is everything okay, Onee-chan?" Her words caused me to snap out of it and I quickly grinned up at her and gave her the peace sign with closed eyes

"Of course! Everything's fine. I just need to go see the Old Lady and make sure she has everything she needs."

"Needs?" Yuki asked, staring at me confused.

"Yes… for the funeral."

"Funeral?" Tohru exclaimed and quickly sat in the seat Kyo was sitting in, who, by the way, was now human again and fully dressed. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes. Old man died this morning." This caused everyone to fall silent and stare at me. I blinked a few times when the feeling of a hand grabbed my attention, and I looked down to see Tohru holding my left hand. I slowly looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Honest!" I grinned and gave her the peace sign again.

_They can see through you, I hope you know._

_Urusai…_

_I'm just saying, they know you're hiding-_

_I said urusai, damn it!_

…_._

I sighed heavily and slowly rested my head on Tohru's shoulder as more tears stung my eyes and dripped down my cheeks.

"Who am I kidding…" I muttered as I slowly closed my eyes and turned my head, resting my forehead against her shoulder. "Gommen… for being like this…"

"You're apologizing for crying?" Kyo asked as he stared down at me with a frown. I looked at him through my hair and out of the corner of my eye with a weak smile.

"Yes, I am."

"Baka, you don't need to apologize for crying!" I blinked a few times and slowly looked up at him in surprise.

"There's nothing wrong with showing you're hurting." I closed my eyes and grinned up at him with a nod.

"Arigatou, Kyo-kun." I said softly, which caused him to look away and blush in embarrassment.

"I'll go with you." Tohru chimed in with a smile. I looked up at her and quickly shook my head.

"No, no. I can go by myself. Besides," I smiled up at her. "You have things you need to do at home, right? Don't worry, I can take care of-"

"We're going." Kyo finalized and turned his back to us as he walked over to the other seats and sat down. I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine.."

I looked up as the bus pulled up to the park in town and we all decided to leave our things on the bus and got off. The soft sound of birds chirping filled the air as I stepped onto the sidewalk and looked around at all the happy people walking around. All the people enjoying the heat of the sun, the cool breeze that would come by once in a while in a poor attempt to make everyone cold…

"It's this way." I said softly as I turned to my right and started walking to the house the Old Lady and Old Man live in.

"Hey, how long are we going to be here? I wanna have some of Tohru-chan's cooking tonight!" Momiji exclaimed obliviously. I smiled softly at him.

"You guys won't be here too long, but I'm going to stay as long as I need to."

"Aaaawe, but I wanted you to join us!" I let out a soft chuckle and looked up at the house as we approached it. Dread immediately washed over me as I set foot on the porch and stared at the door.

_I don't know if I even want to go inside…_

_You have to… she needs your help with the funeral. She needs you for emotional support._

_I'm not much support, but I'll try my best!_

I took a deep breath and straightened myself as I held my head up high. I raised my left hand and knocked softly on the door.

"Coming!" I hoarse voice called from upstairs, and I frowned and quickly opened the door, walking inside.

"Ne, Old Lady! It's just me." I called softly and kicked my shoes off as I ran inside and up the stairs. I ran to their room and slammed the door open, peering inside. What I saw was what I had hoped wasn't true. She was curled up in a ball with a blanket wrapped around her. There was a pond of hair that was strewn across the floor and surrounded her. The bottoms of her socks were black from the dirt, and the room was a mess. There were pictures, books, pens, and notebooks scattered all over the floor. With a heavy sigh, I walked inside, leaving the four who walked up beside me as I stood in the doorway and took in the room. I knelt beside her and gently pulled the blanket from her face.

"Madeleine-chan, it's you." She said quietly and stared up at me with those deep blue, and now lonely, eyes. I lightly bit my bottom lip and unwrapped the blanket from around her.

"Ne, Old Lady. Come on, we need to get you cleaned and dressed."

"Why? I have no reason to-"

"Of course you do! Old Man may be dead, but you're not! Please, I'll help you." She smiled very weakly up at me and nodded.

"Alright." I grinned and gently took her left hand, helping her up. She wobbled a little when she stood up straight, but soon stabilized herself and I walked slowly with her to the bathroom.

"We'll be back out shortly." I muttered to the others over my shoulder, and closed the door softly behind me. Once she was washed, dried, and clothed, I opened the door again and helped her out with a soft smile on my lips. "Ne, doesn't that feel better?"

"Yes, it does, dear. Arigatou." She looked up at me and smiled weakly, then looked at the four who were still standing in the hallway waiting. "Mad-chan, why don't you go home now. I can take care of things, but if I need any help, I'll give you a call, alright?" I looked at her worriedly for a moment, then sighed softly when I saw the look of determination in her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to hold you to that." She let out a soft chuckle and nodded in response. I walked over to the four and released her. "I'll have my phone on me at all times, and I don't care what time it is, just give me a call." She nodded again and I smiled at her and waved as I turned around, walking down the stairs and, once my shoes were back on, out of the house. We walked all the way back to the bus and quickly boarded it.

"Ne, I really hope she'll be alright by herself…" I said thoughtfully as the bus was set back into motion.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine." Yuki said reassuringly, which caused me to smile at him.

"Yeah…"

The bus pulled up to the house and we all hopped off with our luggage. A gentle breeze blew through my hair as I stepped off and walked toward the stairs, carrying the scent of fresh cut grass with it, but that's not all it carried. Black clouds rolled in and engulfed the house in their shade.

_Aah, I love that smell…_

We all walked inside as little drops of rain started sprinkling down from them and I slipped off my shoes once everyone else was inside. I sat my luggage in the little corner beside the door, deciding to take it up later, before I go to bed.

"Ah, you're home!" Shigure said with a smile as he and another man walked out of the living room.

"M-master?" Kyo said inquisitively once his eyes landed on the man. I blinked and looked up at him confused.

"Master?"

"Yes. This is Kazuma Sohma. He taught Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun martial arts." I looked back at the man now named Kazuma as Shigure spoke and bowed to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!"

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine." He returned the bow and smiled. "Kyo-kun, I would like to have a word with you, if you don't mind. " Kyo stared at him for a minute and nodded as Kazuma walked past us and headed outside. I followed them with my eyes and sighed softly.

"Uno, I hope they don't get sick…" I muttered as I watched Kyo follow suit and closed the door behind them.

"Imouto-chan, I should help you cook!" I called softly as she started toward the kitchen. I followed her with a smile and trotted over to the counter.

"Onee-chan, I think I'm going to make everyone's favorite dishes tonight, could you please go ask Kyo-kun which one is his favorite?" She asked as she looked over at me while starting to prepare rice. I nodded and jogged to the door.

"Ne, Kyo-kun, Onee-chan wants to know what-" I started as I slid the door open and looked at Kyo and Kazuma, but cut myself off when I saw Kazuma do a karate chop at Kyo's neck as he slid the beaded bracelet from his wrist. I stopped and stared at them in confusion as Kyo's eyes took on the shape of a cats'.

"K-Kyo-kun?" I asked softly as I continued staring at them. Everyone else were in different rooms next to windows and stared out at the scene as everything happened.

"Don't look at me!" His voice echoed off the trees as the rain began to pour from the sky.

"… _to see if she can fully accept the curse."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :D**


	17. Run as Fast as You Can

**Hey, guys! :D Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it!**_  
_

* * *

_Shigure looked back at Akito as the bird slowly faded into the sunset that was taking place just above a mountain in the distance._

"_Do you really think that would be alright?" He asked softly, observing Akito's every move. "She's only been living with us for a few months… will it really be okay for this to happen so soon?"_

"_No, I don't." She let a sadistic smirk spread across her lips as she thought of how Madeleine would react._

White smoke erupted and wrapped itself around Kyo as his body began to make a cracking sound.

"_I've never seen anything so ugly…" _Akito's child-like voice rang through his mind as he fell to all fours as pain erupted throughout his body, and he closed his eyes tightly. _"And that smell… awful." _Images of Akito's reactions flickered through his mind. _"It smells like something dead and rotting!"_

_She can't see! She can't see!_

His body tensed as the pain intensified when the transformation continued, and all I could do was stare with wide eyes.

_What's going on?_

_I think he's transforming._

_But… I don't remember him being in pain!_

_Hmm…_

The transformation slowly came to a close and the smoke began to clear, revealing a beast version of a cat. Its' purplish beady eyes stared up at me as it panted heavily in an attempt to recapture the breath that was lost during the transformation.

"K-Ky-" I cut myself off when he darted off down the path and disappeared in the dark shade of the trees. I continued standing there, resting my hands on the doorframe, as I stared after him, my eyes still wide with shock.

_Kyo…_

_He must hate himself for having something like that happen to him…_

_Yeah… poor Kyo-kun…_

_She saw me! It's all over! There's no hope…_

"So, you have seen Kyo-kun's other form…" Kazuma said, bringing me back from my thoughts. "the one he has kept hidden." I blinked a few times as he spoke and slowly looked at him. "It is part of the burden he bears as the cat, that he is also cursed to take this grotesque shape." I looked back in the direction Kyo ran and take in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Do you find it revolting? Is it…. Frightening… to y-"

"KYO!" I screamed as I quickly darted after him. "Kyo-kun, come back!" I ran as fast as I could and disappeared into the trees. Everyone's eyes stared after my retreating figure in surprise. The rain pelted against my face as I ran, mud sloshing and soaking my socks and ankles. I panted softly as I tried to think of where he would go, but my thoughts were quickly interrupted when I slipped and fell onto the roots of a tree. I yelled out in pain when I landed, my right shin smacking against one of the many roots. I stayed there and gasped for breath as I tried to think again of where he would go.

_Where…_

_A meadow?_

_No… I don't think he would have gone there…_

_The lake?_

_Maybe…!_

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice the sound of feet sloshing in the muddy grass to my left, nor a figure that knelt beside me.

"Well, well. Look what we've got here." The cool, detest filled voice sounded beside me, and I jerked my head up to peer up at the person the voice belonged to.

_Is that…?_

"You look like a drowned rat, kneeling in on the ground in your soaked state." He smirked down at me and sat on the roots beside me. "Do you honestly think you can help him? You're just an ordinary, boring girl." I frowned and slowly looked down at my hands as they gripped the roots.

_That must be…_

"Akito!" A familiar voice sounded behind me. I didn't bother looking at them, for I already knew who it was. "What did you do?"

_I thought so…_

He smirked and slowly stood up, brushing off the non-existent dirt from the front of his suit.

"Now look what you did. I'm soaked, because of you." He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly walked back to the car that was parked. The sound of two doors closing sounded and the headlights turned on, illuminating me and the tree.

_I need to find him…_

_You sure you can even help? I mean… what he said…_

_I don't give a damn what he said!_

I slowly got back up to my feet and started stepping over the roots of the tree, heading in the direction of the shrine.

"Madeleine-chan, please help him!" Shigure called after me as he sank to his knees and stared after me. I slowly limped on, and faded from his view.

When I reached the shrine, I walked up the stairs and headed for mom's grave, then knelt before it and stared up at it.

"Mom, please help me… I don't know what to do! I don't know where to look…"

"I don't understand why we have to come here again in this kind of weather…" Uo muttered as she shoved her hands in her pockets and stared at the walk-way as she and Hana made their way to the tombstone also.

"The electric signals told me we should-" Hana cut herself off and stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on me. I was now hunched over the platform on the tombstone with my head resting against it

"Uno… hey!" Uo exclaimed when she saw me, and started to advance toward me. I slowly looked up from the tombstone and blinked a few times. Uo was almost to me, but Hana jumped at her and knocked her away from me. "Hey, what the hell did you do that for?"

"We can't interfere!" Hana yelled as she knocked Uo down again when she tried coming over to me again.

"What the hell do you mean 'interfere'?"

"Madeleine-chan, you have to do this on your own! No one can help you. Now, go!" I blinked at the two figures, one struggling to pass the other, who was struggling to keep her back, with wide eyes.

"Alright.." I murmured and slowly stood up, heading back in the direction of the house, limping a little.

"Aren't you going to go help your Madeleine-chan?" Yuki asked as he stared at the girl standing at the kitchen counter again. She sighed softly and slowly stirred the stew that was on the stove.

"No, I can't… he needs her to accept him, now. I've already accepted him, and even though I'm outside of the zodiac, I wouldn't be of any help right now." She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled weakly. "He thinks I'm the only one that can accept him outside of the zodiac, and he needs to see that's not true." Yuki stared at Tohru in disbelief as she turned the burner the stew was on down a little.

_Then I should…_

Yuki ran out of the house and headed down the path, knowing full well where Kyo would have gone. When he reached the lake, sure enough, there he was, sitting on a rock with his face buried in his hands.

"Kyo!" He called to him, causing Kyo to look up at him and start to get up. Just as he tried to dash away, Yuki grabbed his arm and held him back. "Stop running away!" My feet sloshed in the mud as I made my way over to them, taking in the scene.

"K-Kyo-kun!" I yelled and ran as fast as my hurt leg would allow me over to them. "Kyo-kun, please… let's just go back home, okay?" I asked as I gently grabbed his other arm. He swiftly shook his arm in an attempt to get me off, but I kept a firm grip. "K-Kyo-kun… I'm scared… of you, but I'm not going to leave! I'm not going to stop loving you or any of the others any less than I already have! So, please. Come home with me!" He stopped and stared down at me as I stared up at him with tears slowly trickling down my cheeks. "Please, Kyo-kun." The rain slowly died down as he came at me with an outstretched arm, embracing me in a hug.

"It's okay if you're scared… That just means you accept me…" He muttered when he transformed into the orange cat. I smiled down at him and gently picked him up, cradling him in my arms.

"Everything's going to be okay." I whispered to him, and he smiled and closed his eyes and he rubbed his cheek against my chest. I slowly stood up and looked at Yuki with a smile. "Arigatou, Yuki-kun." I said softly and gently grabbed his arm with my right hand, keeping Kyo cradled in my left arm, and started back to the house. "Ne, how did you know where to find him?"

"Oh, you know… that stupid cat likes to hide in obvious places." Yuki said with a smirk.

"I do not!" Kyo yelled and glared up at him. Yuki returned his glare with another smirk, causing me to laugh.

"You two…" I murmured between laughter, and they both looked at me with soft smiles. "Oh! I almost forgot to ask, Kyo-kun! What's your favorite food?"

"You're kidding, right?" He inquired, looking up at me. I tilted my head and blinked down at him.

"No… what's your favorite-"

"It's the same as you." He muttered and looked down at his paws.

"Salmon rice balls, then?" I asked with a grin, and he nodded.

"Awesome! Imouto-chan will just have to make more, then." I let out a soft chuckle as we approached the house. Kazuma was still in the front yard, and he smiled at us.

"Imouto-chan. Please make more salmon rice balls!" I exclaimed as we walked in the door.

"Okay!" She grinned at us when the three of us walked into the kitchen, and I laced my fingers with Yuki's as I gently sat Kyo on the floor.

"Go ahead and go get dressed when you change back, we'll wait for you." With a nod, he ran up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please leave a review. :3**

**Also, to answer your question, The Almighty Pyro, yes. They did. :P**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon, so look out for it! :D Hopefully it'll be as interesting to you guys!**


	18. The Rebound

**Chapter 18's out! :D I hope you guys enjoy it! I just noticed, I haven't been doing my disclaiming lately! D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, just my OC's and stuff. I hope that makes up for all the ones I forgot to put it in lmao.**

* * *

"You want to… what?" I exclaimed as I stared at Yuki in disbelief. It's been several months since the thing with Kyo had happened, and we were 3 months into our junior year. I was ecstatic to only have less than two years left of my high school days, but now my excitement was being shattered.

"I want to break up." Yuki muttered softly with his head turned to the side so he didn't have to look at me. Tears welled in my eyes at his words, and I balled my hands into tight fists.

"Let me guess. It's Machi-san, isn't it!" I exclaimed and raised my hand, readying myself to smack him. When I started to bring my hand down, another hand caught me by the wrist and stopped me. I stared up at Kyo, who was scowling at me, and I glowered at him. "Fine! If you want to be with someone else, then go right on ahead. I don't care." I said angrily and yanked my hand from Kyo's grasp. "But I will _never_ forgive you for this, _Prince_." I turned on my heels and stormed off down the hallway, leaving a sad looking Yuki and a surprised looking Kyo in front of the student council doors.

"You left her, huh?" Kyo asked as he watched my retreating figure disappear around a corner.

"Mmhmm…" Was all Yuki could say, and Kyo glared at him.

"You know, she's done nothing but love you… even after she found out about the curse…" He muttered and looked at Yuki, who was turning toward the doors with an outstretched hand to open them.

"Yes, I know…" He walked inside the room and closed the doors behind him.

"Baka…" Kyo stated and turned around, following after me.

_You know what. Fine. He wants to play it that way, then fine! I'm just going to get another guy to date me._

_You sure about that? That's not a very good idea…_

_I don't care! He wants to be with someone else, then why can't I find another person?_

_True…_

I huffed and started to storm past the boy's locker room, but ended up running into someone and fell flat on my ass.

"Ouch… hey, watch where you're-!" I cut myself off when I looked up at the old Student Council President, Makoto Takei. "Ah, gommen Makoto-san!" I exclaimed as I quickly got up and bowed. He stared down at me with that annoying look of his and nodded.

"Yes, well. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said as he walked around me to pass. I gently grabbed his right wrist and smiled sweetly up at him when he turned to look at me again.

"Ne, would you please go on a date with me?" He paused and looked me up and down for a few minutes before nodding.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you. We'll meet at your work at exactly 8 tonight. Don't be late." He ordered and I nodded in response. When he turned his back to me and walked away, I let a smirk form on my lips.

_Perfect._

I walked out of the school building and jogged all the way home with the smirk remaining on my face. Kyo stood around the corner and stared at the floor in surprise. She moved on already? No doubt it was a rebound date, though. He nodded, as if confirming his thoughts, and walked from around the corner, glancing at Takei as he passed him.

_I don't think I can go through with this… maybe I love her more than I thought…_ Yuki thought as he stared down at his feet. Memories of the hurt in her eyes, the tears that started to blind her from his words and her other reactions flashed through his mind as he stood there, leaning against the doors to the Student Council room.

_Maybe this was a bad idea…_

"Sohma-san?" A soft voice sounded from the table in front of him, causing him to look up at the person the voice belonged to.

"Miss Kuragi." He said softly as a soft smile found its way to his lips. He slowly walked over to her and sat beside her with his body turned in her direction. "I've been meaning to ask you something…"

I burst through the door, only to find Tohru and Kyo had already beat me home, which meant Yuki would be home shortly as well. I squealed and jogged up the stairs to go to our room and pick out the best outfit I could find.

"Onee-chan, is everything okay?" Tohru called after me from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled and threw on my orange skirt and one of the white button up shirts, then grabbed a hair tie and jogged back down the stairs as I put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Of course! Things couldn't be any better!"

"What's going on, Onee-chan?"

"I'm going on a date in a couple hours!" I grinned at her.

"Really? That's wonderful!" She exclaimed and fixed my bangs.

"I know, I can't wait!" I sighed softly when she was finished and slowly walked into the living room, leaving her to walk to the kitchen and finish with dinner.

"Who is your date with?" Kyo asked when I walked in and sat down at one of the heads of the table, so no one could sit beside me.

"Makoto Takei-san!" I exclaimed and grinned at him. "I'll be leaving at eight, so I don't know what time I'll be back."

"I don't think Yuki's going to be too pleased about that." Shigure said as he peered at me over the top of his news paper.

"_Prince_ has another love interest, so I couldn't care less what _he_ is pleased with." Both the guys stared at me surprised, and I closed my eyes and let out another soft sigh. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go fix myself up some more." I stood and jogged out of the room and back up the stairs, heading for me and Tohru's room.

"They broke up, huh?" Shigure asked as he went back to reading his newspaper.

"Yeah… that damn rat doesn't know what the hell he's doing!" Shigure fiddled with his paper, making it make that crinkling sound.

"It sounds to me that you're angry with his decision, even though it had nothing to do with you."

"I'm not angry! I just don't like seeing her try and hide the pain like she always does…"

"I see… well, if you ask me. I think I'd rather see her find things to make her happy, even for just a little bit, instead of mope around and not want to do anything."

"Yeah, I guess I'd rather see that, too… but she could at least show her pain a little!"

"Who's in pain?" Tohru asked as she walked into the living room and sat the tray full of food in the middle of the table.

"Madeleine-chan seems to be hiding her pain again." Shigure muttered.

"Onee-chan's in pain? Why?"

"That damn rat boy broke up with her today."

"What?" Tohru exclaimed and quickly stood up. "Oh, no! I have to go see if she's alright!" She turned around and rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

"You just made her worry…" Shigure muttered. He folded up the news paper and sighed heavily as he got a plate of fish and started eating little pieces of it.

"I'm home!" Yuki called as he walked inside and kicked off his shoes.

"Ah, welcome home!" Shigure called to him with a smile as he walked into the living room and sat his back pack by the door.

"No, no. Imouto-chan, I can go by myself!" I grinned up at her and let out a soft giggle. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

"A-alright… well, call me if you need anything, and try not to get lost!"

"Imouto-chan, you worry too much! I have my phone right here." I showed her my phone and chuckled softly. "If I run into _any_ problems, I'll make sure to call you first."

"Okay." I walked to the living room door and stood in the doorway.

"I'm going on my date, now!" I exclaimed and grinned at Shigure and Kyo, completely ignoring the fact that Yuki was there, now. "I'll be back later."

"Be safe!" Shigure called after me with a wave.

"Ah, tell me about your date when you get home!" Tohru exclaimed as I put on my shoes and rushed out the door.

"Will do!" I said just before I closed the door.

"She has a date?" Yuki asked as Tohru walked into the living room and sat down. He stared around the table in confusion.

"Yes, she's going out with the old student council president." Tohru said as she placed the dishes in front of everyone. He scowled and let out a soft sigh as he stood up.

"I think I'm going to go out, too." He muttered and swiftly walked to the door, slipping his shoes back on.

"Ah, okay…" Tohru muttered. "Be careful!"

"I will." He said gloomily as he opened the door and walked out, slamming it shut behind him.

I fiddled with my skirt as I gazed around the city, watching the lights as they twinkled and danced in the night sky.

"It sure is pretty tonight." I murmured softly.

"It sure is." A familiar voice sounded beside me. I jumped and looked up to see..

"_Prince_." I said in recognition as I looked back up at the lights. "What are you doing here."

"Why are you going on a date with Makoto-san?"

"I didn't think it would bother you so much. What, you're allowed to date someone right off the bat, but I can't?"

"We both know you're not doing it because you want to."

"Oh, I do like him. To be quite honest, he was the man I wanted to be with before I even got to know you." I looked in the opposite direction of Yuki and grinned as I waved to Makoto. "Now, If you'll excuse me." I jogged away from him. "You're late!" I exclaimed with a teasing smirk once I caught up to Makoto and gently took his hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Gommen, gommen." He said sheepishly and blushed when he felt my hand gently squeeze his.

"It's alright. Ne, let's go to Café de l'Ambre!" I exclaimed and started walking beside him as I released his hand and gently wrapped my arms around his right arm. "That's my favorite place!"

"Okay!" He smirked down at me and I closed my eyes and looked ahead as we approached it. What I hadn't realized was Yuki decided to follow us.

"Ne, ne! Isn't this place great!" I said as I looked around in awe.

"You act as though it's your first time being here." Makoto teased softly as he observed my reactions.

"U-uno, it's not." I said as I settled back in my seat and blushed while I looked out of the window I was next to. I watched a car's headlights flash as it drove by and a soft smile slowly formed on my lips.

"Ne, we should-" I started to say as I turned my face back toward him, but got cut off by his lips capturing mine in an intense kiss. I blinked a few times and inhaled quickly in surprise, but slowly closed my eyes and returned the kiss.

_Kami, what am I doing?_

_Being a baka._

_Urusai…_

Yuki sat on the curb that was across the street from the diner. He watched as I stared around the café in awe, then blush and look out the window when Makoto spoke to me, but what really got his attention was the kiss. He froze and stared at us as I wrapped my arms around Makoto's neck and kissed him the way I kissed Yuki.

_Maybe she was telling the truth… maybe she does love him…_

_Are you a baka? She's doing it to get back at you!_

_I doubt that._

I let out a soft sigh as we slowly parted and opened my eyes. I looked up at him and chuckled softly as he adjusted his glasses with a smile.

"You sure are a good kisser." He teased.

"A-arigatou." I murmured with a blush and removed my hands from around his neck as I looked back out the window. I froze when my eyes landed on a figure sitting across the road staring at us.

_Yuki-kun…_

"Ne, Makoto-kun. I think I'm going to go home." I murmured softly and slowly stood up.

"But, our food hasn't even come yet!" He said with a little frown on his face.

"I know, gommen. I'll go back out with you tomorrow night and pay that time, okay?"

"Okay…" He murmured and slowly stood up, letting me slide from the booth. I headed for the door and sighed softly again as I walked out, listening to the bell chime as I opened the door and closed it. I jogged across the street and walked past Yuki, who stood up when I approached him.

"Madeleine-chan…" He muttered softly as he walked beside me.

"What do you want." I asked angrily.

"Gommen for hurting you…"

"Hurting me?" I asked as I stopped and stared up at him with a smirk. "Honestly, I'm not hurt anymore. I got over it. Didn't take long, because I decided there's no sense in being hurt over someone who doesn't even want me." I said as I crossed my arms. "You're not worth b-"

"Madeleine-chan, please…"

"No!" He pulled me to him which ended with the result of me smacking him across the face. I watched as his face snapped in the direction of the smack, and immediately felt bad.

"Why don't you run back to Machi-san and leave me the fuck alone!" I exclaimed and stared up at the spot where my hand made impact. He turned his head when I spoke and I took in a quiet, deep breath when I saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Go on. Run back to her. I'm sure she can do more for you than I ever could, even when she doesn't know about your damn secre." I whispered and lightly bit my bottom lip. "I don't want anything to do with you any longer. Our relationship was just a plain waste of time to me." I murmured and looked away. "I'll see you at home, and at school!" I exclaimed and quickly turned away from him, running off back to the house.

_I can't believe you just did that!_

_I can't believe I did, either!_

_You're such a baka! He realized he hurt you and tried to make up for it, but you won't accept it._

_Yeah… I know… I don't know why I didn't… maybe I'm just not ready to?_

_Maybe…_

When I reached the house, I ran inside and darted up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door closed behind me when I got inside. I flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling as tears welled in my eyes.

_If it hurts this much to be away from him, then why don't you just fight for him?_

_I don't know, damn it!_

I sighed heavily and rolled over onto my side so I could look out the window.

_Maybe we'll get back together in a couple more days…_

_That would probably be best… for both of you._

_Yeah, no kidding…_

_And you know, having a rebound guy and moving as fast as you already have isn't going to solve anything… It's just going to hurt you more in the end._

_Not really, because I'm not going to fall for him, or anything of the like._

_If you think so…_

_I know so._

_Okay… well, good luck with that. Tohru-chan will be there for you, when you need help. You know that… right?_

_Yep, I know that._

_Good._

I slowly closed my eyes as the events of that day ran through my mind, and eventually fell asleep to the sound of crickets chirping, and to the sound of an Owl's hoot.

* * *

**x3 Hope it was good! Sorry if it was kinda blah.. Anyway, please review! P.S. I edited this chapter. X3 I decided that The Almighty Pyro was right, and decided to make it so it wasn't so fast, with him wanting to get back together. While I thought about it, I decided on making something happen to make that come into play, but it might be another few chapters before I do it. :3**


	19. Out with the Old, in with the New

**I'm SO incredibly sorry this is so unbelievably late! D: I just lost the ambition to write for a bit, and I don't know if I fully got it back, yet, so I'm sorry if this chapter royally sucks. :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just the plot and OC's.**

* * *

I groaned softly as I rolled over onto my left side, only to pick up my pillow and smash it against my face when the yellow rays beamed in through my eyelids, practically blinding me.

"Madeleine-chan, it's time to wake up." A soft, yet some-what annoying voice sounded in front of me, which caused me to pull the blankets up over the pillow.

"I'm not going." I grumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow and blankets.

"I told you she wouldn't get up…" I heard Tohru whisper next to the person that first spoke.

"What do you two want?" I asked as I roughly pulled the blankets down and moved the pillow from my face in one switch motion. They stared down at me as I glared up at them. My hair fanned across the sheets, my right hand was sandwiched between my blankets and pillow, and my clothes were all wrinkled from that restless night.

"You need to get up for school." Kyo said with irritation evident in his tone.

"I'm not going. I already called the school and told them I have to 'work', so I don't have to go."

"You won't graduate if you keep this up!" Kyo yelled, and I blinked up at him as his voice echoed throughout the house. It's been a week since Yuki broke up with me, and I hadn't left this bed unless I had to pee or get some water. I wasn't worried about eating, because my stomach never grumbled to tell me it was hungry. Takei kept calling my phone, trying to schedule another date with me, and constantly interrogated me with annoying questions like, 'What happened last time?' or 'Did I do something wrong?' which just made me hang up on him. I didn't want to be bothered with petty questions such as those. Hell, I didn't want to be bothered at all! Yet, here we are, Kyo was in me and Tohru's room, trying to get me up for the millionth time this week.

"Do you honestly think I give a damn about graduating anymore?" I shouted back as I swiftly sat up and narrowed my eyes at him, trying to make my glare seem more intimidating. I don't think it worked, because he just stood there and glared back with his arms crossed.

"You should! You two did promise your mom you'd graduate high school, after all." My glare disappeared and I slowly looked down at my legs as a frown graced my lips.

"I'm sure mom won't mind if at least one of us graduates." I swiftly looked back up at him with my glare again. "Besides, Imouto-chan has a better chance at a future than I do!" I shouted back, causing my voice to also echo throughout the house.

"You're acting like a spoiled little brat, you know that?"

"Then leave this 'spoiled little brat' alone, if you don't like it!"

"No, you need to get up for school!"

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING, BAKA CAT!" I froze and stared at him in horror and shock.

_Did you just call him exactly what _Prince_ calls him?_

_Yeah…_

_Take it back! Change it! Erase all things you started doing after you two got together!_

"Gommen, gommen, Carrot top. I didn't mean to call you that. Let me rephrase. 'Baka Kitten' There, I think that suffices." He smirked when I noticed his left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he swiftly turned on his heels, storming out of the room.

"Imouto-chan, please get up and get ready…" She murmured softly and stared at me worriedly. With a heavy sigh, I slowly got up and dragged myself to the closet.

_I hate that look…_

_It wouldn't be a problem if you weren't so easily persuaded!_

_Urusai…_

…_That was… um… a weak way of telling me to urusai._

_I know._

I pulled out my uniform and pulled off my pajamas, then started putting on the uniform, but stopped when Tohru cleared her throat.

"Onee-chan, you need to shower first."

"I don't want a shower."

"Onee-chan, please! You're all dirty!" With another heavy sigh, I dropped my arms to my sides, which held the shirt and skirt, and slowly shuffled out of the room, heading for the bathroom at the end of the hallway. "Onee-chan, don't leave the room naked!" Tohru shouted as she ran after me and put a towel over me. I raised my left arm and gave her a weak wave, dismissing what she said, and walked into the bathroom. I let the towel drop to the floor and closed the door behind me as I let out a soft sigh.

"It sounds like sleeping beauty is awake~" Shigure said softly when he heard Tohru's shout, which caused everyone to look up at the living room ceiling. Tohru slowly walked down the stairs and joined them at the table, which was already set with breakfast.

"Onee-chan's having a hard time…" she murmured softly as she stared down at her plate of food in front of her.

"I don't see why. She seemed so happy last week, when I first broke it off. She was even all over Takei-san on their date." Yuki said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki… you really don't know anything about girls, do you." Shigure stated as he shook his head and picked up his chop sticks and bowl of rice.

"What does my knowledge on girls have to do with this situation?"

"You just don't get it, do you? It was an act, Yuki-kun. She only did it because she was hurt, and my guess is that's why she's still with Takei-san. She's trying to fill that emptiness you left her with." He slowly separated the chop sticks, with them pointed toward Yuki, as he spoke, then dug them into the rice and took a mouth full.

"No… Onee-chan has her own way of dealing with things. I've seen this happen, before mom died. Refusing to leave bed is the first phase of her… coping… give her until after her shower. I'm sure she'll feel better after!" Tohru said with a cheerful smile. As if right on cue, I bounded down the stairs and into the living room, now fully dressed, as I pulled my hair back into a bun that rested just above my shoulders. I walked over to the table and sat down silently as I pulled a bowl full of rice to me and started eating a little hastily, drinking my tea every 5 bites.

"Arigatou for breakfast, Imouto-chan!" I exclaimed with a grin and slowly got up. I headed out of the living room and to the front door, slipping on my shoes and grabbing my bag once I reached it.

"Leaving already?" Shigure asked as he followed my every move with his eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to meet Makoto-kun at the park and we're going to hang out until it's time to head to school. I'll catch you guys later!" I grinned again and waved as I slid the door open, but stopped when I heard Tohru start to speak.

"Onee-chan, can Kyo-kun and I join you?"

"Of course!" I smirked to myself as I watched the two get up at the same time and walk over to me. "In sync now, are we?" I teased softly as I watched them both slip their shoes on the same feet at the same time, causing both of them to blush in embarrassment. I giggled softly and winked at them, then waved my hand, motioning them to follow me as I walked out the door. Tohru closed the door behind her once we were all out, and we started down the path.

"Makoto-kun~" I yelled when we reached the park and he came into view. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly, placing a soft kiss on his lips all in one shot. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Mad-chan! Are you feeling better?" He asked as he returned both and smiled down at me when we pulled away.

"Ah, yes! That cold really took a toll on you!" Tohru chimed in with a nervous grin.

_Cold? Imouto-chan…_

"Mm! It did, but I feel a lot better, now. Imouto-chan took care of me." I grinned up at him and gave him the peace sign as I closed my eyes. "She's a wonderful healer." I praised as we walked around the park.

"That's good news. I wish I could have been there to help, but Tohru-chan said I shouldn't."

"And she was right! I wouldn't want you to get sick, too!"

"Hm, yes, that wouldn't have been so great." He said in his 'I'm superior' voice, which caused me to smile nervously.

"Ne, Takei-kun, we should-" I started to suggest, but got cut off when my phone rang for the reminder that school's going to start in 5 minutes. "I'll ask you later. See you after school!" I called softly as I gently grabbed Tohru's hand and ran toward the school, which caused her to lurch forward. As she reluctantly followed me, she grabbed Kyo's hand and made him follow us. I released her hand when we reached the front entrance to the school and let out a muffled sigh, then took a deep breath and waltzed into the school with my head held high.

_I'm not going to let anything get to me today._

_Nope, not a thing._

_That sounded real reassuring!_

_It wasn't supposed to._

_Teme… You should help me out, instead of being sarcastic!_

I continued to mentally argue with myself when I reached my locker and roughly grabbed my bag from it.

_It's not like those baka fangirls aren't going to get to you, anyway, so you mi- EASY!_

I smirked when my mental argument was momentarily interrupted by the slam of my locker, which echoed throughout the halls.

_I don't want to be easy. I want to be difficult._

_You're so hopeless…_

_And I take pride in being so._

With a nod, I ended the argument with that, and walked into the classroom, but instead of taking my usual seat around Yuki, I sat in the far left, back corner of the classroom.

_Ah, a nice peaceful corner._

I grinned to myself as I leaned back in my chair and sat my bag on the desk, as I stared up at the ceiling, but a little clink against the desktop drew my gaze back down. When my eyes landed on the little rat keychain I bought when we were dating caught my eye, I blinked several times.

_Ne, I got that during the second week of us being together…_

_Yes, yes, you did._

I let a soft smile find its' way to my lips as the memories of that day flashed through my mind.

_I thought that it would signify us being together forever and-_

I cut my thoughts off and immediately glared down at the rat pendant as I tightly wrapped my fingers around it, yanked it off my bag, and chucked it across the room, aiming at Yuki's head. Low and behold, though, the teacher had began class, but I was too busy being absorbed in my thoughts to notice.

"Miss Honda! Principal's office, immediately!"

"No." I mumbled as I sat back in my seat with crossed arms with a glower that was strictly aimed at the teacher.

"Excuse me?"

"What, are you deaf? I said, 'no.'"

"Young lady, I will not-"

"You will not, what? Be mocked in your own classroom? Please, I'm sure it's not the first time."

When a frown formed on her face and she glared at me, I smirked at her.

"Awe, did I hit a nerve? Poor little Teach.."

"Get out of my classroom!"

"It's not your classroom." I stated as I stood up and walked to the door, not bothering to pick up my bag.

"What was that?" She shouted at me as I passed her.

"I said, 'it's not your classroom.' You're only here until you're old enough to retire, then someone else is going to be here, which means, it's not yours. You're just a temporary existence in something that will only last until it's demolished somehow."

"Onee-chan!" Tohru exclaimed, which caused me to look at her, which also made me see all the surprised, horrified, and other emotionally mixed faces stare back at me. When my eyes landed on Yuki's expression, I let a smug smirk replace the smirk I had before, and did the peace sign to Tohru as I walked out of the classroom.

_Looks like it's time for the whole 'out with the old, in with the new' scheme. Only it'll be my attitude._

* * *

**Right, so like I said at the top, I'm SO sorry it was late, and I'm really sorry if it sucked. **

**Please leave a review!**


	20. Mood Swings

**:D Here's chapter 20! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just the OC's and all that good stuff.**

* * *

I glared up at the person before me as I gently rubbed the spot they hit on the side of my head.

"What the hell was that about?" They yelled at me, returning the glare.

"It's none of your concern, Kitten!"

"The hell it's not! You chucked something at Yuki-kun, why?" He yelled just as said person walked out of the classroom to join the two before me. Tohru stared at me with worry, and confusion, as Kyo and I conversed with one another.

"It's no-!" I got cut off when Yuki practically shoved the charm toward me with that fake smile of his.

Okay, so he didn't shove it toward me, it was more of a gentle out-stretch of his hand, but none-the-less, I was in the mood to make it more than what it seemed.

"You forgot your charm." He said with fake kindness, and I immediately smacked his hand away, causing the charm to fly from his hand, hit against the wall, and land a few feet behind me.

"Keep it, Teme. I think you should have it, considering it was something I got when we first started dating." Kyo walked passed me, picked up the charm, and spun back around with another glare directed at my back as I kept my glare directed at Yuki, now.

"If you don't want it so badly, then I'll just have it move in with the trash!" Kyo shouted as he gripped it tightly in his left hand. I smirked smugly and didn't move a muscle as I listened to his words.

"By all means, burn it. I don't give a damn, it's useless and meaningless to me, now… just like you, Prince. Now, if we're quite finished here, I have more important matters to attend to." I walked between Yuki and Tohru as I started heading toward the lockers to put away my bag as I finished speaking, but was abruptly pulled back by a hand that was wrapped around the wrist of my free hand. I spun around and glared at the person the hand belonged to. "Release me at once, Prince!" I said icily as we glared at one another.

"No. What has gotten into you? You were perfectly fine this morning." He said as he kept a level glare at me, and I smirked at his words.

"Since when do you care what's gotten into me? Last I checked, I'm no longer your concern." I kept the icy tone in my voice as I spoke and tried to yank my wrist free, but failed. My smirk grew into a smug smile when he just continued glaring at me. "Awe, speechless? That's a first."

"Is there a problem here?" Takei asked as he walked over to us, flicking his eyes between me and Yuki.

"Not at all!" I exclaimed and smiled happily up at him. "Ne, let's go on a date tonight, okay? Maybe we can walk around the park, and go back to the diner we went to on our first date!" He smiled down at me, but his eyes held a different emotion. Was that… Grief? My smile vanished and I stared up at him as I relaxed my body, which caused the three to stare at me a little surprised. "Ne, what's wrong?"

"I've been meaning to speak with you…" He murmured softly, hoping the others didn't hear him. They did. He started walking off toward my locker and stood in front of it, waiting for me.

"About what?" I called softly after him as I started following suit, my wrist slipping, with ease, from Yuki's grasp. I walked up to my locker and slowly opened it with trembling fingers.

"I'm being transferred to a college in the United States." He said bluntly, watching my reaction. I froze and blinked a few times before I finally managed to move my body and put my bag in my locker.

"Really? That sounds exciting. How long will you be gone?" I asked a little worriedly.

"Until I graduate." I let out a soft sigh and stared at my bag for a moment, before I finally closed my locker and smiled up at him.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful time there!"

"Me, too… that's not everything, though. It would be stressful on our relationship while I'm over there, so I think we should break up." I stared up at him surprised, and a little hurt, but quickly covered it up with another smile.

"No, no! We could make it work, honest! I believe that as long as we trust each other, everything will be fine!" I said cheerfully, which caused him to smile.

"Okay, we can give it a shot, then, but the time zones are different over there. They're a 13 hours behind us, so I'll try to call when we're both available." He winked at me and turned around with a little grin on his face, then walked out of the school.

"I look forward to your calls, then, Darling!" I said cheerfully as I waved to his retreating figure. The Trio walked up to me, with Tohru in the lead, and she looked at me a little worriedly again.

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed and grinned down at her. "He just wanted to tell me he's being transferred to a college in the United States, no biggy."

"So, did you two-"

"No, no! We're going to continue dating. He's going to call me when we're both available."

"That's great!" Tohru exclaimed and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace.

"That's wonderful news." Yuki chimed in with that fake smile again, and I glared at him.

_I swear, every time I hear his damn voice…_

"Urusai, Baka rat!" He glared at me for calling him a stupid rat, and I smirked again.

"What is with you and your mood changes?" Kyo shouted, glaring at me also.

"None of your concern." I stated bluntly and turned around, once Tohru pulled away, and walked out of the school, heading home.

_I can't believe you're acting this way…_

_Well, believe it, because it's not going to change._

…

"What the hell is her problem?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go talk to her. I'll catch you two later!" Tohru exclaimed as she ran after me, waving back at them as she did so.

"Onee-chan!" She called after me and jogged up to me. I stared at her as she finally caught up to me and started walking with me.

"What's up, Imouto-chan?" I asked as we walked up the path that led to the house.

"Ne, would you go with me to the Soma Main House Tomorrow? I don't want to go by myself."

"Of course!" I smiled softly at her. "I don't want you to go by yourself, either."

"I'm going to meet with Akito-san." She murmured thoughtfully as the house started to come into view, and I stared at her a little surprised.

"Akito-san? Imouto-chan, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes! I have an idea…"

I sighed softly as we walked into the house, and closed the door softly behind her.

"It sounds like a good plan. I definitely want to help, we'll ask him together, okay?" I said as I took off my shoes and grinned at her.

_Are you sure you really want to do this?_

_She said it's to help Kyo-kun, and if it'll make her happy, then I want to do it._

_Okay…_

I sighed softly and slowly followed Tohru into the kitchen.

"Ne, Imouto-chan, can you please make me some onigiri? Salmon onigiri?"

"Of course!" She smiled at me and put rice and water in the rice cooker, turned it on, and tended to the tea she put on the stove. When they were both finished, we walked out into the living room, only to be greeted by the presence of Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. The three were sitting at the table, Shigure reading the newspaper, as to be expected, and Kyo and Yuki were watching the Television. With an inward sigh, I slowly sat down next to Shigure and grabbed a couple onigiri from the plate Tohru sat on the table, then grabbed a cup of tea and started sipping it, not saying a single word.

"What are you guys watching?" Tohru spoke up, looking between us.

"Just some show." Kyo responded mechanically, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Seems like you're pretty interested in that 'some show'." I taunted with a smirk.

"Urusai!" He yelled, taking his eyes off the screen long enough to glare at me.

"Make me." Yuki let out an irritated sigh and slowly stood up, walking silently out of the room. I glanced at Tohru, who was watching him leave, and frowned a little, when she stood up and quickly followed after him. I sighed heavily and slowly stood up.

"I'm going to bed."

"You know…" Shigure started as he closed the paper, folded it up, and sat it on the table. "You should really talk things through with Yuki-kun." He picked up his cup of tea and slowly took a sip as he stared up at me over the rim.

"I don't want to talk to him about anything."

"Suit yourself, but I think it would be good for you two to talk things through."

"Shigure-kun…"

"Hm?" He asked, as he lowered his cup and rested it in the palm of his right hand with his left index finger still wrapped around the handle, and looked up at me.

"Butt out." I said coldly with a glare, then walked out of the room.

"I think it would be best for you two to talk it out." I heard Tohru whisper to him as I passed them. I let out a sneer and walked up the stairs with a disgusted look on my face.

_What is it with people trying to get us to talk everything out?_

_They just want the old you back._

_The old me is gone, for good, that's why it's called 'old'._

_Baka… the old you is still there, you just refuse to show it._

_Whatever._

I sighed heavily and flopped onto the bed, once I reached it, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Like I told Shigure-kun, there's nothing to talk about." I said coldly, without looking away from the ceiling.

"Madeleine-chan, please just give him a chance, he's right here! If you would just give him five minutes-"

"No." I rolled over so my back was to them and stared out the window, up at the sky. I heard the same irritated sigh from earlier and the sound of footsteps at the doorway.

"I told you she wouldn't want to." Yuki stated and swiftly turned around, starting toward his room. The sound of my feet stomping against the floor sounded behind him, and I'm pretty sure they were loud enough for the two downstairs to hear, and walked up behind him. I hit him as hard as possible with the pillow in the side of the head, which caused him to turn around and glare down at me. I returned his glare.

"That's only because there's nothing to talk about! You didn't want me, so I stopped caring. You don't like how I am now, then too damn bad, it's not going to change!" I crossed my arms and let the pillow hang limply in my right hand as I continued glaring at him. "Besides, you like that girl in your student council, what's her name… Matchi? If she's so important to you, then go talk to her about it, not me!"

"I thought there wasn't anything to talk about." He stated with a smirk, which caused me to narrow my eyes in an attempt to intensify the glare.

"There isn't!" I yelled and swiftly turned around to head back to the bedroom, but stopped long enough to turn around and chuck the pillow at his face. It didn't hit him, unfortunately, because he caught it.

_Damn… he caught it…_

_Gotta admit, he has good reflexes._

_Yes, and nice muscles, and- STOP!_

_I didn't do anything._

_Like hell you didn't!_

I swiftly shook my head, turned back around, and stormed back into me and Tohru's room. I slammed the door closed behind me and flopped back onto the bed.

_All, well. Maybe things will be a little better in the morning._

_Doubtful, because I won't let them be._

_You really are a baka, you know that?_

_Thank you for telling me something I already know!_

…

I sighed heavily and snuggled into the blankets as I buried my face into the third pillow Tohru had on the bed.

_I can't believe this has happened to me…_

_I warned you it would happen from the start._

_Urusai, you did not._

_Whatever, you just don't listen to me._

I groaned in annoyance and turned my head to stare out the window, but closed my eyes instead.

_I guess I _could_ speak to him and apologize about everything after me and Tohru get back from the Sohma Main House tomorrow…_

_Good idea. The sooner you get everything off your chest, the better._

I frowned a little and gently rubbed my cheek against my pillow to get more comfortable, then slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope it was good enough! :D Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	21. When Everything Came Crashing Down

**Hey, guys! ^^ I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update it sooner, but I had a busy day. I'm sorry if this doesn't quite make sense. I stayed up until 2 AM so I could finish this chapter for you all. :D**

* * *

"I still don't see why the rat has to come along!" I argued as Tohru and the others hurried around to finish getting themselves ready. Tohru asked me to go with her to the Sohma Main House today, and apparently, she asked Yuki and Kyo, as well.

"Because it's the 'Sohma' Main House, Baka!" Kyo yelled at me as he hopped on his left foot to pull on his sock,, which earned a smirk from me.

"Honestly, are you really trying to put on your sock, or practicing your next circus act?" I taunted as I watched him, earning a glare.

"Oh, don't fight!" Tohru said in that sweet voice of hers. I sighed and looked over at her as she brushed out her hair and put in the little bows, like usual.

"Imouto-chan, let me help!" I beamed as I walked over and started tying her hair back into a half-ponytail. I fanned out the rest of the hair that I left down, and smiled when I finished.

"You look so grown up!" I teased lightly as I looked at her reflection over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" She smiled at me and turned around just as Yuki walked into our room, fully clothed and ready to go. I saw him in the mirror and frowned, then walked closer to the mirror and pretended to start working on my own hair. "Hey, you're all ready!" Tohru said happily as she approached him. "Onee-chan's ready, t-" She started and looked over at me, but stopped when she noticed me messing with my hair. "Well… she _was_ ready. Onee-chan, why are you changing your hair?"

"Because I'm sick of always wearing it the same old way… I think I'm going to try something like…" I trailed off as I worked on it, then smirked and styled it exactly like mom did when she was a teenager. "This! It's perfect!" I grinned at her when I turned around and started walking to the bedroom door.

"No way in hell!" Kyo yelled in protest when he saw me, and I glared at him.

"Pardon?"

"No way in hell! Change it!"

"No, I like it this way, thank you very much." I smirked up at him and pushed passed Yuki and Kyo. "If you don't like it, then don't look at me." I bounded down the stairs and pulled out my pack of smokes from my pants pocket.

"I thought you quit smoking." Tohru said when she came down the stairs and stood next to me. I took out a cigarette and put it in my mouth, then lit it.

"I took it back up again." I said bluntly and exhaled the puff of smoke. "Let's get going, we don't want to be too late, do we?" I asked as I opened the door and walked out onto the porch. I sighed and jumped off the porch, when the others finally came out, and started walking down the path.

"Onee-chan, wait up!" Tohru called after me and jogged a little to catch up. When she finally reached my side, she smiled. Yuki and Kyo walked a few paces behind us, staring at our backs.

"Oi, Imouto-chan, what's that plan you said you had?" I asked and looked down at her, smoke coming out of my mouth as I spoke, then I took another puff.

"Oh, right! The plan is…" She trailed off and we leaned closer to each other, so she could whisper in my ear. I held the smoke in until she finished, then exhaled an almost invisible puff.

"It sounds like a good plan… I just hope it works."

"It will!" She said optimistically.

"If you say so." I teased and gently rested my free hand on the top of her head. I gently moved my hand, as if giving her a noogy with my palm, and smirked.

"Onee-chan, you just messed it up!" She teasingly whined.

"Oh, I did not. You look great." I chuckled and turned onto the city sidewalk, heading for the Main House. We both laughed as she fussed with her hair, and I slowly put my cigarette to my lips to take another puff, once my laughter died down a little.

"So, why did the rat boy have to come along? I still don't understand completely… I know it's the Sohma Main House and all, but I thought he hated it there." I asked Tohru, and made sure the boys could hear. I felt two sets of eyes glare at my back, and I smirked to myself.

"Oh!" Tohru smiled at me as we passed the building we worked, and let out a soft chuckle. "I thought it would be good for the both of you to be around each other."

"I don't. Not to be rude to you, Imouto-chan, but it just caused tension." I smiled back at her as I spoke, and snuck a glance back over my shoulder at the two behind us. My words earned me a narrowed glare, which made me smugly smirk to myself this time.

"Did it? I'm so sorry, Onee-chan! I can have him go home, if you want." She rambled, starting to panic from the discomfort it caused me.

"No, no, it's a little late for that now, anyway." I teased softly, letting out a chuckle at her reaction. "Don't worry about it. I can just ignore him!" I said cheerfully with a triumphant nod. "It should be a piece of cake!"

"You're such a heartless bitch, you know that?" Kyo shouted at me. I covered my mouth and let out a fake, soft yawn, and pretended not to hear him.

"Oi, there's the Main House." I stated and pointed at it when we were about half a mile away from it.

"Yeah, no kidding, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that." Kyo said angrily and shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he glared off to the side, opposite of Yuki. I sighed softly, and a little boredly, as I glanced over my shoulder at the two, only to notice _both_ of them glaring in opposite directions. I smirked inwardly.

"Honestly, Kitten, are you ever going to urusai, or do I have to sew your mouth shut with my sewing utensils?" I asked in a chipper tone, earning a surprised look from the both of them, now.

"You sounded-" Kyo started.

"Way too chipper when you said that…" Yuki finished for him, and I grinned sadistically at them.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Hmm… It does sound entertaining, though. Want me to do it, Kitten? Oooh-" I gasped softly and grinned again. "I know! I could make it a pretty flower shape, so that way you'll have needle holes the shape of a flower all around you mouth!" By the end of my sentence, my grin turned into another sadistic one, which earned a terrified look from Kyo.

"Onee-chan, don't play around like that!" Tohru scolded, and I giggled softly as I looked back at her.

"Gommen, gommen, I couldn't help it. I wouldn't go to that extent. I would just kick the ever-living shit out of him." I teased her, earning a little frown. "Kidding, kidding, jeeze. You guys don't understand my sense of humor."

"Your sense of humor? That isn't your sense of humor!" Kyo yelled as we walked up to the gates and pressed the buzzer.

"Who is it?" A lady's voice came over the monitor.

"How would you know what my sense of humor is, Kitten?" I asked, starting to get a little heated. He thinks he knows me, and he doesn't! "Just because I've lived with you for a while, doesn't mean you know me, so don't act like you do!"

"Yes, this is Yuki Sohma." Yuki said calmly into the monitor, earning a soft giggle from the lady on the other end. "Can you please let us in?"

"Of course, Yuki-kun!"

"You've changed since Yuki left you, you realize that?" The lady and Kyo said at the same time, only Kyo's voice drowned out hers, because he yelled again. His words made me freeze and stare at him, earning a strange look from him, and Tohru looked between the two of us, as Yuki just stared at us. I swiftly turned on my heels and walked through the gates when they opened, not saying a single word.

"I think you upset Onee-chan, Kyo-kun…" Tohru said sadly, watching me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, well, she had it comin'." He said in a low voice, staring off to the side again, with his hands shoved into his pockets once more.

"B-but-!"

"Oi, get your bum in here, Imouto-chan!" I called softly to her and avoided eye contact with all of them. We walked inside the Sohma Main House and I glanced around briefly, then slowly followed the boys, walking several feet behind them.

_Baka Kyo thinks he knows everything. Tsch._

_He is right, though… you've only become this way, because of the fact Yuki dumped you._

_Urusai! I don't need your crap!_

_You're so mean to me, now…_

_Yeah, because it gets you to urusai!_

…

_Yeah, stay that way._

I was so absorbed in my own mental argument, that I hadn't realized the trio split off into a room, which left me by myself… in a house that I don't know my way around in…

"Shit…" I cursed under my breath, and looked around a little furiously, trying to remember which room they went into. I sighed heavily and decided to pick a random door and opened it abruptly, and made my way inside, only to find a group of people sitting around drinking tea and playing cards. "U-uno.. go-" I cut myself off when I noticed a familiar face and frowned a little. "Shigure-kun?" I asked, and kept my eyes on him as I made my way over.

"Ah, Madeleine-chan, I was wondering if you would lose track of the others, what with your constant being distracted and all."

"Urusai! I wasn't distracted, I just decided not to follow them." I stated coldly, then finally glanced around at the others.

"Ah, how rude of me. Madeleine-chan, these are other members of the zodiac. This is Aya-kun, he's the snake," He said as he pointed to a man who looked just like Yuki, which caused me to glare at him.

"My my, Shigure-dono, she's exactly as you described her!" He boomed, which caused me to blink a few times, taken aback.

_Just as he described me? Wait, wait… _Dono_? __And why does he look like rat boy, only older?_

"and this is Hatsuharu-kun, he's the cow-" He motioned toward a boy with black and white hair, which caused me to take a double take.

_Is that his natural hair color?_

"of course you already know Momiji-kun," He motioned toward the cute little blonde boy, and I smiled at him.

"Momiji-kun~" I said happily. "I haven't seen your wonderful face around lately, where did you go?"

"I've been busy with school." He said happily and ran over to me. "Oh. and I've been playing with some guys from school, we play cops and robbers, and I'm usually the robber!" I laughed softly and shook my head, imagining the scene.

"this…" Shigure said, capturing my attention again. "is Hiro-kun, he's the ram," He pointed at a little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes and I slowly shook my head and stared at him. Don't blondes usually have _ blue_ eyes?

"Oi, Shigure-san, this is interesting and all, but…" I paused and glanced around the room at the other un-named members of the zodiac, then rested my gaze on Shigure again with a stern look. "I need to find the room in which Imouto-chan and the others went in. Do you know where _exactly_ it is? It's extremely important that I find it."

"Ah, yes. You go back down the hall you came from, turn to your left, and it's that first door on the right."

"Arigatou." I swiftly turned around on my heels and walked out, closing the door behind me a little sternly.

"Strange girl." Hatori said absent-mindedly as he laid down a card on the table all of them were surrounding.

"Indeed, very strange." Rin commented, also absent-mindedly.

"She may be strange, but she's wonderful company. She keeps everything interesting, where-as Tohru-kun keeps everything calm. Complete opposites."

"You said she's Tohru-chan's Onee-chan, right?" Hatori asked, as he kept his eyes on the cards that were sprawled out on the table.

"Yes, she's her Onee-chan. Although, how Tohru-kun turned out so sweet, I'll never know." He said with a small laugh, and laid down a card also, watching it land with a soft _pat_.

"Very odd…" Haru muttered, and the members continued on with their card game in silence.

"Okay, so… Make a left down this hallway…" I murmured to myself, as I looked around in confusion. "And then make another left? No, no, that isn't right…" I continued thoughtfully, staring at the doors in frustration. "Damn it, which one is it?" Just as I growled in frustration, Yuki and Kyo walked around the corner with gloom expressions planted on their faces. "Oi! Where's Imouto-chan?" I asked, glaring at the two.

"She went for a walk with Akito-sama…" Kyo stated and avoided eye contact.

"And you two left her with him?"

"She said she'd be fine, so we took her word for it." Yuki said and mimicked Kyo's eye contact avoidance.

"You BAKAS!" I exclaimed and darted off to the closest door that I thought led outside. I looked around furiously and thought for a few minutes as I tried to calm myself.

_Calm down and think. Where would she walk with him?_

"The forest? No… a cliff?" I frowned at my dumb thoughts and let my legs carry me wherever they wanted, until I finally saw Tohru and Akito come into view. Tohru was standing in front of him, on the edge of a cliff, that didn't look too sturdy, might I add, and frowned as I quickened my pace.

"Let's be friends!" Tohru said happily with that big, goofy smile of hers on her face, her hand stretched out in wait of a hand-shake. Akito just stood there, and I wished I could see his expression at this point, but that wasn't of any importance right now. My distance between the two slowly diminished and I was a mere few feet behind Akito, when the cliff finally had enough and started to crumble beneath Tohru's feet.

"IMOUTO-CHAN!" I screamed as I dashed passed Akito and grabbed her outstretched hand and swiftly jumped off the ground with a twist to my body, placing myself beneath her. Yuki and Kyo must have followed me, to some extent, and heard my scream, which caused them to run to where we were, but they were too late. As we regressed toward the ground, I held Tohru's head close to my chest to protect her, and closed my eyes tightly as I braced myself for the impact of the hard, grassy, warm ground that awaited us. When we finally made impact, pain erupted throughout my body. It traveled from the back of my head, all the way down to my legs, and back up, until my entire body just ached all at once. The sound of footsteps sounded to the left… or was it the right?... of me, and I barely opened my eyes enough to see Tohru slowly stand up and look around, until she realized she was on top of me. She swiftly turned around and stared down at me with a horrified look.

"Onee-chan!" She yelled as tears began to well and spill over. I watched as one streamed down her left cheek for a second, and then I closed my eyes completely, because I couldn't bare to see her cry.

"You're alright!" I said weakly, and attempted to turn my head in the direction of Yuki and Kyo's outbursts of worry that were directed at Tohru, who now knelt beside me.

"Onee-chan, can you move?" She asked through her sobs. My eyelids fluttered a little as I tried to open them again, but they refused to stay open. Yuki and Kyo crying out my name were the last things I heard before everything went silent, and completely dark.

* * *

**Right, like I said. I hope you guys liked it! ^^**

**Also, I might update the next chapter a little late, too. I have another busy day, and I'm not sure when I'll get back, but I'll start working on it and update ASAP! ^^**


	22. The Hospital

**Here you go, chapter 22! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just the OC's and plot.**

* * *

"_No, don't go!"_

_That's what I wanted to say when mom died. I wanted to scream… thrash around… fall to the ground, and let the tears fall… endlessly, until I felt nothing. Until everything went numb, all emotions, all feeling… everything._

No, I don't want to remember this!

_I stared at mom's lifeless body on the hospital bed, and the memories of dad's death also flashed through my mind. How he had pneumonia, and pushed himself until mom finally told him to get some rest, but it over took him, and he left this world years ago. I remembered when she would walk around so lifelessly, like her soul had left her and she was merely an empty shell looking for someone to fill it. She forgot about Tohru and I, until something finally woke her up and she came back to us. Now, here she was, gone from this world, too._

Stop! I don't want to remember!

_The fire roared and filled the sky with its' emitting light, and mom's picture flashed through my mind as I watched it from the street._

STOP!

_Everything went black, like a dark, and empty abyss that had engulfed me, and left me with absolutely nothing._

The sound of beeping and sobbing filled my ears as I slowly awoke. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I gazed around the tacky white and tan room.

"Where am I?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

I stirred a little and moved my head from side to side as my eyes flicked around the room, until they landed on a man with glasses, who had his head buried in the sheets of the bed I was on. He slowly looked up at me when I spoke and blinked the tears from his eyes. When he noticed I was awake, he jumped up with a happy expression.

"You're awake!" He shouted with a big grin plastered on his face. "I'll go tell the others!" He quickly turned around and ran out of the room, yelling just that… my awakening.

_Others? Where am I, and what others is he talking about?_

I slowly sat up and rested my right hand to my forehead, but froze when I felt something scratchy wrapped around my head.

_Bandages?_

I slowly lowered my hand and stared down at it for a minute, then jerked my head toward the door when several people came rushing in. Bad idea. I swiftly grabbed at it again and closed my eyes, letting out a hoarse groan. When the pain slowly died down a little, I lifted my head and turned it back toward them, only as fast as I dared to.

"Onee-chan, you really are awake!" Tohru exclaimed and came running at me, which caused me to suddenly back away, until I felt the other edge of the mattress.

_Onee-chan? Is that Tohru-chan?_

I stared at her in confusion for a minute, before I finally looked around at the other un-recognizable faces that filled the room, still with the same confused expression.

"What the hell was that?" Kyo asked as he stared at me surprised, yet a little irritated at the same time.

"I'm going to get a nurse." Yuki said and walked out of the room.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?"

"…Who are you people?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kyo finally shouted, more irritation showing on his face, which also leaked into his voice. I jumped a little and swiftly stood up, then backed up until I reached the windows behind me. Another bad idea. I quickly grabbed one of the sills and grabbed my head again.

_Baka…_

Yuki and a woman came into the room, and when their eyes landed on me, the woman rushed over to me and gently grabbed my arms.

"Miss Honda, you shouldn't be moving around, yet! You need to remain in bed until you can be dispatched!" I slowly nodded and blinked several times in more confusion.

"Why is she acting so strange?" Momiji whined as he watched the woman slowly redirect me back to the bed and lay me down.

"Oh, I thought the doctor would have told you!" She said in surprise as she looked up at the group. I slowly closed my eyes as she pulled the blankets up to my chin and smiled happily, glad to be in the comforts of the bed again. "She has amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Tohru asked, worry quickly filly her eyes as she looked down at my already sleeping frame.

"Yes, and her amnesia, sadly, wiped out all of her memory after she was eight."

"WHAT?" Takei exclaimed, which caused me to wake back up.

"Shh! You must be quiet!" The nurse said harshly, then quickly looked down at me when I sat back up. Tohru slowly walked to the foot of the bed as the nurse tried to put me back to bed, but I defiantly pushed her away. Amongst the fight, my eyes landed on Tohru, and I swiftly crawled to the foot of the bed, hopped off it, and hid behind her. I stared at the nurse over her shoulders.

_Where's mama, and who is this strange lady?_

I looked between Tohru and the nurse in utter confusion and fear as the nurse started to advance toward me, which only caused me to moved my head back behind Tohru again and bury my face into her back, with tightly closed eyes.

"U-um… would it be okay if I take care of her until the doctor's dispatch her?" The nurse sighed heavily as she tried to grab a hold of my left arm to take me back to the bed, and looked at Tohru in frustration.

"Yes, I suppose so. Maybe she'll listen to you." She glowered at me when I gave her a triumphant grin and hugged Tohru from behind with so much force, she nearly fell forward. The nurse quickly left the room, and I grinned again at her retreating figure.

"Onee-chan, you need to lie back down and get some rest." Tohru said soothingly, but I shook my head in response and ran over to the window, pointing outside.

"I wanna play!"

"I'll take her, I'll take her!" Momiji exclaimed with an excited expression.

"I don't know… maybe we should all go with her." Tohru murmured thoughtfully. "Yes, it's settled. We'll all go outside!" I closed my eyes and grinned happily as I ran over to her and gently grabbed her left hand, trying to pull her to the door. She laughed softly and led me out into the hall. "Stay with me, okay?" She said softly to me over her shoulder, and I nodded in response. We walked down the hall and out the front doors of the hospital.

I ran ahead of her and stopped as soon as the grass touched my feet. I curled my toes a little and watched as some clouds glided by in the sky.

_So pretty!_

I quickly ran back to Tohru and grabbed her hand again, pulling her off the concrete and onto the grass, as I pointed to a cloud that looked like a dog. The others slowly followed us and stared up at the cloud I was pointing at.

"Ah, she thinks that cloud looks like a dog." Yuki stated with a small, yet sad smile.

I slowly looked back at Yuki and blinked a few times in confusion.

"Why so sad?" I asked quietly, staring at him, causing everyone to look back down at me. I continued staring at Yuki with confusion, and he just stared at me, which caused anger to mix with my confusion, and resulted in me scowling at him.

"Onee-chan, calm down." Tohru said soothingly.

"Yuki-kun, you might want to tell her." Shigure said, looking at him, also.

"Onee-chan, I'm sure he's just worried about you, that's all. It's nothing to worry about." Tohru said, trying to get me to forget about it.

When I finished, I turned it around and showed Tohru with a triumphant look on my face.

"Oh, no reason." He smiled at me with a fake smile, which infuriated me.

"Liar!" I exclaimed and glared at him. Tohru froze for a minute and stared at me, then slowly looked back at Yuki, who was staring at me surprised. I returned his surprise by still glaring.

"I'm not lying." He said with another fake smile, once the surprise faded. I let out an irritated sigh and threw a rock at him, which just barely missed him, then turned on my heels and crossed my arms.

"You made her angry, Yuki-kun!" Momiji whined. Tohru sighed and walked over to Yuki, bent down, and picked up the rock. She slowly walked back over to me and handed it to me.

"Onee-chan, don't be angry with Yuki-kun, he just has a lot on his mind that he doesn't want to worry you about, that's all." I frowned at her and let out another irritated sigh, then looked down at the rock.

"Why didn't you just say so?" I asked, directing it to Yuki.

"It's exactly as Miss Honda said, I didn't want to worry you." I turned toward him and frowned at him again with a huff.

"I still don't believe you." I exclaimed, letting annoyance seep into my voice.

"Look, you little brat, quit being so difficult!" Kyo yelled, which caused me to jump. I quickly ran behind Tohru and stared at them over her right shoulder with fear.

"Don't scare her, baka cat!" Yuki said coldly with a glare directed at Kyo.

"Urusai, damn rat!" Kyo yelled again and stormed off.

_I want to see mama!_

"Tohru-chan, Tohru-chan!" I said happily and jogged around her until I stood in front of her. "Can I see mama when she gets back from work?" Everyone froze and stared at me in surprise, yet sadly as well.

"U-um…" Tohru quickly looked at the group with pleading eyes.

"Tohru-chan? Did something happen to mama?" I asked when I noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Um, yes… mom was in a car accident a few years ago, Onee-chan…"

"Oh, but she's okay, right?" I grinned at her.

"No… mom didn't make it…" Tohru finally said after several minutes of silence.

"W-what do you mean, she didn't make it?"

"Mom isn't going to be around anymore…" I stared at her in disbelief as tears slowly welled in my eyes.

"B-but, why not?" I asked as my throat tightened from me trying not to let out sobs.

"She went to live with dad."

"O-oh… so they're together, now?

"Yes, they're together, now." I slowly smiled as the tears slowly spilled over and streamed down my cheeks.

"I bet they're really happy!" I managed to say, and the tears started to stream faster. Tohru slowly straightened and brought me close to her, wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me tightly.

"They are. I know they are." She said reassuringly with a smile. I wrapped my arms tightly around her also and let out silent sobs as my body trembled, which caused Tohru's body to tremble also.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry it's shorter than the others, but I couldn't think of anything else to write after this part. I also cried while Tohru had to explain all that. D: It's so sad. Anyway, please review!**


	23. Secret Revealed Again?

**Here it is, chapter 23! :D I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry this one's so short, too. x3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just the OC's and plot.**

* * *

I stared across the grassy field as a gentle breeze blew wisps of my hair around my face, and let my mind wander. Honestly, it was the front yard that was in front of the house we were staying, but to me, it looked like a field.

_So… They are part of a family with the last name of 'Sohma'… they're rather mysterious. Tohru-chan always scrambles for an excuse and panics whenever one of them go missing after I bump into them, and picks of the puddle of clothes they left behind, scattered and vacant on the floor. I wonder if… I wonder if they have a huge family secret that they can't share. Hmm… I think I need to find out what._

It's been three long months since I was dispatched from the hospital, discovered that not only dad, but mom had died also, and that Tohru and I were now living with three members of the Sohma family.

_I wonder how long we were living here before I was in the hospital…_

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a presence beside me, which caused me to look to the my left and up at the person who was there.

"Yuki-kun!" I said happily with a big grin. "What's up?" I asked when I noticed an odd look on his face.

"Momiji-kun wants to take us to some Hot Springs up in the mountain." He said softly as he stared out across the yard.

"Hot springs? I can't wait, it sounds like so much fun!" I exclaimed as I looked back out across the 'field' again with my eyes closed and a huge grin on my face. Yuki silently stared down at me when I looked away and watched as I kicked my legs back and forth like a child normally does. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as a thought popped into my head, and I quickly got up and giggled softly as I ran inside.

"Tohru-chan, Tohru-chan~" I called happily as I ran for the stairs and dashed up them. "Tohru-ch-!" I started to call again as I neared the middle of the stairs, but I missed a step and went tumbling back down.

"Onee-chan!" Tohru yelled when she reached the top of the stairs and stared down at my body that was sprawled out onto the floor. "Onee-chan, are you okay?" She started rushing down the stairs when I slowly pushed myself to my knees and sat up straight. I slowly rested my hands in my lap and stared at the floor for a second before I started whimpering and sniffling a little, while tears filled my eyes.

"Waaah!" I cried as pain started pulsing through my left arm. Tohru finally came down the final steps and knelt in front of me with a worried look in her eyes.

"Onee-chan, where does it hurt?" She asked softly and gently rested her hands on my cheeks to make me look at her. I sniffled a few times as Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo all walked in front either the living room or kitchen and stared at us.

"M-my arm. M-my arm hurts!" I hiccupped a few times as she lifted my left arm to check it, and I winced when she did as I wiped away tears with my right hand. She looked up at me when I did so and smiled at me.

"It's okay, you just bruised it, that's all." She said happily and I stared at her.

"A-are you sure? It doesn't feel like it!"

"Yes, I'm sure." I hiccupped one last time before I finally nodded and slowly stood up. "I know, let's go swimming! It's the first week of summer break, so we can go all day, if you want!" Tohru exclaimed and everyone watched as my face lit up while I let out a gasp.

"Really? YAY, I'll go get my swimming suit!" I exclaimed and ran up the stairs again.

"Be careful!" Tohru called after me as she followed me up the stairs.

"Noisy little brat!" Kyo exclaimed as he turned on his heels to walk back into the kitchen.

"She had a reason to be noisy, unlike someone I know, who's noisy all the time." Yuki said coolly as he directed a glare at Kyo's back.

"What was that, rat boy?"

"You heard me."

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass once and for all!" Kyo yelled, which caused his voice to echo throughout the house. I looked away from Tohru and blinked a few times at the doorway when I heard his voice.

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself. I turned toward the doorway and walked out as Tohru rummaged around in her closet for a bathing suit for me to wear.

"Ah, here we go! This one will look so cute on y-" She said as she turned around to look at me with a smile, but it quickly vanished once she noticed I wasn't there.

"Onee-chan?" She called softly throughout the room as she walked around, looking under the beds and everywhere else I could possibly hide, to try and find me. I stood at the bottom step, frozen as I watched Kyo attempt to land a blow to Yuki, who easily dodged is poor excuse of attempts. They both froze and stared at me when a soft sniffle escaped my lips and tears welled in my eyes.

"There you are, Onee-chan!" Tohru exclaimed when she came up behind me and stood on the step behind me. "I found a-" I scrambled behind her and stared at the two over her shoulder. "bathing suit." She finished and stared at me over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are scaring me!" I whined as tears slowly streamed down my cheeks.

"Urusai, you little brat! You're the one that came down here in the first place!" Kyo shouted, glaring at me.

"Only because you yelled, and I got curious!" I shouted back, which resulted in him taking a step toward me. I shrank back behind Tohru and buried my face into her back.

"Kyo-kun!" Shigure intervened and frowned at him. "How dare you scare a poor, innocent child! I'm ashamed to call you family." He said with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Why you- She's not a child, baka dog!"

"Dog?" I asked confused and looked at Shigure.

"U-um…"

"Baka cat." Yuki said just loud enough for Kyo to hear.

"Urusai, baka r-"

_Kyo-kun called Shigure-kun a dog, which means… he must be a doggy! _ I grinned at my thought. _Is that where he goes when I hug him? He turns into a doggy?_ I giggled softly as Shigure and Kyo bickered back and forth, then I suddenly jumped toward Shigure with my arms out-stretched.

"Doggy!"

"Onee-chan, no!" Tohru exclaimed just as my arms wrapped around Shigure in a hug, which caused a puff of smoke to appear. In place of Shigure, as I thought, there was a dog.

"I knew you were a doggy!" I exclaimed happily and gently rubbed my left cheek against his fur.

"Oh, dear…" Shigure murmured. "Well, I suppose it's not a big deal. She did already know before."

"Baka dog…" Kyo muttered and glared at us.

"Don't be hatin', just because you're not getting the loving Shigure-kun is, Kyo-kun!" I whined softly as I looked up at him.

"I'm not hating! I wouldn't want love from you in any way, anyway!"

"Good, because you're not getting any!" I said angrily and stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's it, you little brat!" He walked over to me and grabbed at me, but Yuki swiftly grabbed him and threw him outside.

"Come back in when you cool off." Yuki said and closed the door as he walked inside.

"Hey, let me back in!" Kyo yelled as he banged on the door.

"Not until you calm down." A frustrated growl emitted from his throat and darted to the ladder that led up onto the roof.

"U-um… Yuki-kun?"

"Yes?" He asked as he looked down at me with a soft smile.

"When is Momiji-kun taking us to the Hot Springs?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, so go and pack your bags." He watched as my face lit up and rushed upstairs to start packing me bags.

"Thank you." Shigure said with a sigh as he changed back a few minutes later. Tohru had already gone up to pack her own things, along with helping me.

"Yuki-kun!" I yelled from me and Tohru's room.

"Yes?" He called back, looking up the stairs.

"Are you going with us?" I asked hopefully.

"If you want me to."

"I do, I do!" I giggled happily and finished packing my bags in a few hours.

"Onee-chan, since it's so late, maybe we can go swimming when we get back from the Hot Springs, okay?" Tohru asked as I flopped on the bed and sighed happily.

"Okay!" I exclaimed happily and slowly closed my eyes.

"Onee-chan?"

"What?"

"Are you tired?"

"Mmhmm." I said tiredly as my body started to relax and I began drifting off to sleep.

"Okay, good night!" Tohru said softly as she pulled a blanket over me and smiled down at me.

"…"

Sleep quickly engulfed me and I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D Again, sorry it's so short. x3 Please review!**


	24. Another Hot Springs Adventure: Part 1

**Hey, guys! ^^ I'm sorry for not updating for so long... again... I've been busy. Though, I'm going to update as soon as I can. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just my OC's and Plot.**

* * *

_I never thought something like this would _ever_ happen to someone like me._

_I never thought something like memories of years already passed, that I thought I had ahead of me, would be wiped away._

I stirred a little as the bus bounced from one of the numerous bumps in the road, and I gently rubbed my cheek against Tohru's shoulder as I settled back down.

"Onee-chan's been sleeping a while." Tohru whispered to the others.

"She must not have gotten much sleep last night." Yuki whispered back.

"She was so excited before we went to sleep, so you're probably right." Tohru whispered back with a soft giggle.

"Hey," Kyo chimed in, his voice just above a whisper. "we're almost there."

"I wonder if she'll wake up when the bus stops moving." Tohru murmured thoughtfully as she looked down at me.

"Tohru-chan, Tohru-chan," Momiji exclaimed as we came a mere 5 feet away from the hot springs. "we're here, we're here~" He let out soft giggles as the bus doors opened, and ran off the bus.

"You know, I almost hate to admit it, but she does kind of look peaceful when she's sleeping." Kyo admitted as he looked down at my sleeping body, also. This made Tohru smile.

"Onee-chan," She said softly as she gently wriggled her shoulder to wake me up.

"Mm…" I groaned softly as I stirred again. "Are we there, yet?" I asked half-consciously.

"Yes, we are."

"Okay…" With eyes half-closed, I stood up and started walking off the bus.

"Onee-chan, walk with me, that way you won't get hurt!" Tohru smiled at me as she gently wrapped her right arm around me to support my body.

"Made-chan, Made-chan~" Momiji yelled as I got off the bus and quickly grabbed my hand. He pulled me toward the inn and babbled on as we approached the doors. All the commotion _instantly_ woke me up.

"We're gonna have lots of fun together~" He grinned at me over his shoulder, then looked ahead again.

"It's so wonderful to see you again so soon, Young Masters." A creepy woman said shakily from the doorway. She knelt down and gave a brief bow, then slowly stood and smiled at us. "Please, let me show you to your room."

"Oh, oh, I know where it is~" Momiji grinned up at the lady and ran passed her, with his hand still latched to mine, and led me to the room.

"It's _huge_!" I exclaimed with awe as I gazed around the main room.

"Over there's going to be your room," He said as he pointed to the doors to the left of us. "and the other side will be me, Yuki, and Kyo's room~" He pointed to the doors on the right as he spoke.

"I see you're sticking us in the same rooms as before." Kyo grumbled a little irritated.

"Uh-huh," Momiji began as I headed for the doors he motioned to before. "I was hoping if we have and do everything the way we did before, it would trigger-" His words slowly faded as I blinked a few times and reached for the door handle.

_This seems so familiar…_

A hand swiftly snatched mine and gently pulled me away from the doors. The person the hand belonged to turned me around to face them, and I looked up at them with a blank expression.

"Miss Honda, let's go for a swim before dinner." Yuki said happily and handed me a cloth for my head and a towel to wrap around myself. "You and Tohru-chan can change in the bathroom while your things are moved into the room, and we'll talk to you when you get out there." I continued to stare up at him with my blank expression, then finally blinked a few times and grinned up at him.

"Okay!" He released my hands as I grabbed the items he handed to me with my other hand, and ran past him. "Tohru-chan, c'mon!" I giggled softly as I grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room, with her cloth and towel in hand, also.

"Their stuff is already in the room." Kyo stated in a whisper once he was by his side.

"I know." Yuki whispered back.

"So, why did you stop her-?" Kyo was cut off when Yuki looked at him with a pained look, and clenched his jaw together for a minute as he thought. "You didn't…"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." Yuki whispered back as he turned around to walk away.

"It's going to _be_ my concern when a certain someone goes _in_ that room and might find herself remembering that."

"She won't have the chance to remember , because I'll make sure she doesn't set foot in that room, even if I have to stay up with her all night to make sure." With that, Yuki walked away and into their bedroom to change.

"Awe, Tohru-chan!" I whined once Tohru and I were finished changing. "You _have_ to go in the hot spring with me! I don't want to be in it by myself."

"You won't be by yourself." She said softly with a smile. "The guys will be on the other side of the wall."

"But-"

"I have to go to a special spring, so I don't faint like I did last time." I let out a frustrated sigh. "I won't be too far away, so just call for me if you need me."

"No, I want you in this one with me!" Tohru sighed in defeat and gently grabbed my hand, leading me to the spring.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She smiled at me over her shoulder and we quickly opened the door that lead to the spring.

"Yay!" I exclaimed and raced to it, jumping in once I reached it. Tohru laughed softly as she slowly walked in and headed for a rock. She hoisted herself up onto it and watched as I swam around in the water, her feet gently splashing water along the surface.

"Tohru-chan," I floated on my back and stared up at the sky as I spoke, my mind drifting. "We've been here before, right?"

"Right." She looked down at me as I neared her, then moved from my back and leaned against the rock she was sitting on.

"I wish I could remember it." I said with a scowl as I tried to rack my brain for any possible memories that would resurface.

"I'm sure you will, you just need to take it slow, and give yourself some time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." I slowly looked up at Tohru and blinked a couple times, then smirked as I rested my hand on her back and pushed her back into the water. She let out a startled scream just before she landed in the water.

"Onee-chan!"

"Is everything okay over there?" Kyo and Tohru said at the same time. I stuck my tongue out at her playfully and started splashing her. We broke out into fits of giggles, which caused Momiji to try and jump over the wall.

"Momiji-kun, stay over here!" Kyo said angrily.

"Awe, but it sounds like they're having so much fun! I wanna have some fun, too!" He whined.

"We'll have fun later." Yuki calmly chimed in with his eyes closed, enjoying the water. I closed my eyes as some of the water got in them and stopped splashing long enough to wipe the water from them.

"That's it, you're goin' dow-" I stopped talking when I opened my eyes and watched as Tohru started falling over into the water.

_Hey… this seems familiar, too…_

"Tohru-chan?" I yelled and quickly grabbed her to keep her head above the surface. "Tohru-chan, you need to wake up!" I quickly made my way out of the water, and started to try and pull her out.

"Is everything okay?" Kyo asked a little frantically as the boys ran around the wall, only to stop when they saw me, with a bit of struggle, picking up Tohru.

"She fainted, and we have to get her to the infirmary." I muttered softly as I started to walk inside.

"You should get dressed, first!" Kyo shouted annoyed.

"Screw clothes, baka cat!" I snapped over my shoulder, then blinked a few times as I continued walking toward the infirmary.

_Where did _that_ come from?_

_That was me._

I shook my head and swiftly walked into the infirmary, only to find the lady, from earlier, already there.

"Oh, my, she passed out again I see." She said shakily and I quickly laid Tohru on the bed that was in the center of the room.

"Please come get me when she wakes up." I murmured softly and turned around, leaving the room. I slowly walked back to the room and stared down at my feet as I lost myself in my thoughts.

_So… who are you?_

_I'm you._

_Me? But, I'm not like that, am I?_

_Yes._

I sighed heavily as I walked inside the room and stopped when I noticed no one else was there.

_Don't you want to know what will happen when you open that door?_

_What lies behind it?_

_What memories…?_

My interest was even more peaked than before, and I briskly made my way to the door. I rested my hand on the handle and started to turn it, but stopped suddenly.

_Go on, open it._

_I don't know if I should…_

_Open it!_

_I don't know…_

_Open it, damn it!_

Two hands lightly took the balled up hand that was by my side and gently pulled me away from the door.

"Is everything okay?" Yuki asked as he turned me around to face him again.

_That's the second time he's stopped you from going inside._

_He's not stopping me, he just wants to talk to me._

_He'll ask you to go do something, just you watch._

"Let's go play a game of ping-pong together, until dinner arrives." He smiled sweetly at me and tilted his head a little.

_Don't say I didn't warn ya._

"Why are you keeping me from going into that room?" I asked blankly as he slowly brought my fist up to his lips, but stopped when I spoke. He stared at me surprised for a moment, but recovered and smiled at me again.

"I'm not keeping you from anything."

"That's the second time you've pulled me away from that door to ask me to do something, so I won't go in there. Why."

"Onee-chan, I'm so sorry I passed out on you!" Tohru exclaimed as she rushed into the room and took me into a tight embrace. I smiled softly at her, then looked up at Yuki and narrowed my eyes very slightly as I hugged her back.

_He doesn't want you to remember, I bet._

_But, why wouldn't he want me to remember?_

He stared at me surprised again until I looked away and slowly pulled away from Tohru.

"Tohru-chan, Yuki-kun wants to play ping-pong. Will you play, too?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" She grinned at me.

"Okay, I'm just going to go change quick a-"

"I already got you some clothes." Kyo said in an annoyed tone, as he stared off to the side. He handed them to me, and I gently took them from him. "It turns out, there's a leak in the roof over that room, so they moved all your things into our room. You're both going to have to sleep out here. You don't mind, do you?"

"N-no, that's fine!" Tohru exclaimed with a smile on her face.

_Is he…?_

_He's helping Yuki!_

"That's fine." I smiled at the two and walked past them, my smile vanishing as soon as my back was to them. I walked out of the room and headed for the room Tohru and I changed in before with an annoyed look on my face.

_I want to remember what happened here last time._

_Every little detail?_

_Every detail._

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Like I said before, I've been really busy lately, but I'm going to update asap. ^^**

**Anyway, please review~**


	25. Another Hot Springs Adventure: Part 2

**Chapter 25 is finally out, and I hope this one turned out well. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just my OC's and Plot.**

* * *

"Made-chan, Made-chan," Momiji exclaimed as he barged into the room I was changing in. Luckily, for the both of us, I was already finished. "Hurry, hurry! Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are having a ping-pong tournament~" He giggled as he gently grabbed my left wrist and practically dragged me from the room, and down to where the recreation room was.

"U-uno… a tournament?" I asked and blinked as my eyes flicked around the room. There were other games they could have played, but instead, they chose to play this one.

"Out again…" Yuki stated in a bored tone as the ping-pong ball went whizzing past his head.

"Damn it, why don't you hit it back?" Kyo asked angrily as he glared at Yuki.

"The ball has to hit the table, on both sides, before I can return it. You keep hitting it straight across-"

"Which makes it out~" Momiji finished for Yuki as he walked over to him, still practically dragging me.

"Onee-chan," Tohru said happily as she walked over and gently pulled me into a hug. "you took forever! Is everything okay?" As she spoke, Momiji finally released my wrist and started laughing as Kyo kept trying, and failing, to defeat Yuki.

"Yes," I smiled at her as she pulled back. "everything's fine."

"Okay, that's good." She looked back at the guys and continued watching as they played.

"Tohru-chan, you should play against Kyo-kun!" I said happily, which caused her to look at me surprised and nervous.

"N-no, no! I really shouldn't, I mean I-"

"I insist." Yuki said softly and smiled softly at her. She looked up at him and smiled nervously back, then slowly nodded.

"O-okay." She gently took the paddle from him and walked over to the side of the tables, where Yuki once stood.

"Yo," Kyo said, once she reached the spot. "I hope you know that just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." She smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"Right." I walked over to the wall, to the right of the table, and smiled at the two as they readied themselves to play.

"You can do it, Tohru-chan!" I cheered as Yuki stood beside me. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as I did so. "Just focus on the ball, and you'll do just fine!" Tohru looked at me and laughed softly.

"Got it!" She called back to me, then looked back at Kyo as he readied himself to serve it.

"Ready?" Once she answered him with a nod, he lightly tapped the ball, causing it to bounce once on his side, go over the net, and bounce onto her side.

"Focus on the ball…" She murmured softly to herself as it got within hitting distance, a determined look on her face. She raised the paddle and swung once it was at the perfect spot and…

"What the hell was _that_?" Kyo inquired as the ball bounced across the floor.

"Try again, Tohru-chan!" I cheered again from the side lines, and let out a laugh when she looked at me with a sheepish grin. "You can do it!" I managed between giggles.

"That's what you said last time!" Kyo shouted back at me with an annoyed look.

"Urusai, Kitten." I said smugly as I crossed my arms and smirked at him. When he stared at me even more annoyed, I blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly at him. "Gommen, Gommen! I don't know where that came from."

_Having fun?_

_No, stop making me act like that!_

_Gommen, but I can't do that. It's too much fun!_

"Hey, where'd Yuki-kun go?" Momiji asked as he looked at the empty space where Yuki was just standing moments ago. "U-uno… I'll go look for him." I smiled at the three and waved as I walked out of the room. I walked around the inn, until finally, I came to a door that led to a little patio type walk-way, which had Yuki at the end of it. I watched for a minute as he stared out across the water, not even moving.

_You know, this is the perfect opportunity to find out what lies behind those bedroom doors._

_I don't know-_

_Let's go!_

Without even wanting to, I started running to the room we all were staying it, swung open the door, and dashed to the bedroom doors that lead to the room me and Tohru were supposed to be staying in. I slowly reached out a shaking hand and grasped the door handle as I stared at the door.

_You said you wanted to remember every little detail._

_I know, I know… I'm just-_

_Scared._

_No, savoring the moment._

_What is there to savor? You haven't even gone in, yet!_

_True…_

With a deep intake of breath, I turned the knob and yanked it open, only to discover it empty.

_Well, that's disappointing._

I slowly walked inside and looked around at the empty walls, the blankets and mats laid out, and the rest of the spotless floor.

_Those blankets look perfect. _

The sound of the water in the hot springs filled my ears as I stared down at the blankets again.

_All laid out and wrinkle free…_

My vision started getting fuzzy and my head felt light as memories started to slowly flash in my mind.

It was as if I was doing it all over again.

I could feel the soft, warm touch of me and Yuki's lips locking.

The feel of his hands…

The pain that soon vanished and turned to sheer bliss.

And the look of the room, afterwards.

My head snapped up and I stared around with wide eyes as the memories continued playing through my head, like a bad movie that just wouldn't end.

_Are you _serious_?_

_You wanted to know every detail._

_Why didn't you warn me about it?_

_You never asked._

After a few minutes, I slowly stood up and walked shakily from the room.

_They're going to be looking for you. You might want to hurry and close the door, before Yuki and Kyo come in._

_Right…_

At the sound of Yuki's name, fear, anger, and… pain?... washed over me.

_I hear footsteps! Hurry, close the damned door!_

The words jeered me from the mixed feelings, and I quietly closed the door behind me. I dashed over to the hot springs doors and swung them open just seconds before Yuki _and_ Kyo came rushing in.

"Ah, there you are!" I said as I turned around and looked at them with a half smile. "I've been looking for you!"

"You passed me on your way here." Yuki said with worry in his voice.

"Ah, gommen. I guess I didn't see you." I smiled softly up at him and Kyo, then slowly walked past them. "C'mon, we should go see what Tohru-chan and Momiji-kun are doing." I said softly and headed toward the recreation room again.

_It's not going to be the same as before now, is it…_

_No, it's not._

I sighed heavily as I walked through the halls.

"Everything all right?" Kyo asked as they both walked up to my sides, matching my pace.

"Not really, no." I muttered softly and kept my eyes straight ahead.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked they both locked eyes.

"I'm just not feeling the greatest, is all." I murmured and quickly walked ahead of them again.

_It feels so weird being with him, now…_

_Get over it, kiddo._

_Don't need to be so mean!_

Yuki and Kyo stared at each other for a minute, then slowly looked at my back, and just before I reached the recreation room, they grabbed my arms and quickly pulled me back to an empty room.

"O-" I started, but Kyo quickly covered my mouth to keep me quiet as Yuki closed and locked the door. Once Yuki turned around, he stared at me and slowly walked closer.

"Did you go in the room," Kyo spoke with annoyance evident in his tone. "after we told you not to?" He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and I glared at him over my shoulder.

"What is this, an interrogation room?"

"For the moment, yes, Miss Honda." Yuki said with a fake sweet smile, once I looked back at him. I glared back a little.

"Well, I don't see why it's any of your concern whether or not I did go in the room."

"Listen, you little brat, there are certain things that happened in there that you don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't go in the room. Happy now?" I asked coldly as I looked between the two with cold eyes. They both fell silent and stared at me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Tohru-chan must be worried about me." I walked around Yuki and unlocked the door, flung it open, and walked out, slamming it behind me as I exited.

"Well, that was unexpected." Kyo said, referring to my tone.

"Very…" Yuki agreed as they both stared at the door.

"Come on, Tohru-chan!" I cheered as Tohru and Momiji played a game of Ping-pong. Tohru was doing better, and kept returning the ball to him, which was good!

"Well, we better head back to the room for dinner~" Momiji said happily once the ball landed on the floor behind Tohru, declaring him as the winner.

"Good, I'm starving!" I exclaimed as I started running back down the halls to the room. Tohru chased after me with a huge grin on her face. Everyone, but me, sat around the table and looked at the food that was on it. Once everyone was settled, I sat between Tohru and Momiji as I stared at the food, as well.

"Well, let's dig in~" Momiji said with a huge grin plastered on his face. I watched as everyone began getting food, and serving rice, and didn't move a muscle.

_I think I'm going to be sick…_

_Get some rest. You'll feel better._

_I doubt it._

I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I stood, which caused everyone to stop what they were doing, go silent, and stare up at me.

"Onee-chan?"

"I'm not feeling well, so I'm just going to go to bed." I muttered as I walked to the side of the table Yuki and Kyo were sitting, and laid down on the mats that were laid out for me and Tohru, with my back to the four. The sound of them talking just above a whisper filled my ears as I closed my eyes , then slowly faded as I started to fall asleep.

_You know… that's not all the pain you're going to feel._

Those words made me jump and snap my eyes open.

_What do you mean?_

_Exactly what I said._

I stared at the wall with wide, horrified eyes as the thoughts of what possible memories there would be.

_I never really stopped to think about what to expect when I was to remember the events that have happened in the past._

_Mainly because I was too caught up in the hopes of them consisting of wonderful, enlightening events, which would make me smile and want to remember more._

_However, the only memory which I finally had the opportunity to see, made me _not _want to remember any of the others._

_For the fear of them possibly being worse began to overwhelm me.__  
_

_And once those words were said in my head, I had lost all desire of retrieving my lost memories._

_I wanted to stay in the dark._

_Stick with the delusion that I really was a child._

_That everything was okay, happy, and safe._

_Of course, that's what everyone would like to believe, but that's not what we always get, now, is it?_

* * *

**I do hope you all have been enjoying this story as much as I have been enjoying writing them. ^^**

**Please review~**


	26. Pain and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just my OC's and Plot.**_  
_

* * *

_I dreamt that night about a fire… A fire that engulfed everything in it's path… I was there, on the sidewalk, and I watched as the flames danced gracefully in the night sky. Thoughts raced through my mind, and only stuck on one thing; Mom's picture. Something dropped from my hands, I hadn't paid much attention as to what it was, and I started running… Running toward the flames, until arms restricted me from going any further. A voice, I didn't know who it was, told me I couldn't go in, that the building was too engulfed by the flames. So, I ran again. I ran to the only place I could think of, which was the Sohmas'. Then everything changed…._

_Next thing I knew, I was in the Inn, which we were currently staying, and the events of that day came flooding back. How Tohru almost drowned, because the water was too hot for her. How I sang, and felt so awkward afterwards… How Momiji pulled down my towel, and then Yuki and I slept together. How I heard him laugh for the first time. I mean _really_ laugh… The conversation we had on the wooden path that ended at the hot springs and overlooked the water, and how he smiled at me as I spoke._

_Then, the break-up. How we were standing in the school halls, all lovey-dovey, until we made it to the Student Council doors, and everything crumbled. I remember the anger I felt. The hurt… Now he's telling me how he's thinks he loves someone else, and I didn't want to hear it, and we argued, until he said something strange…_

"_It's time to wake up." He said with a sad look on his face._

"_What?" I stared up at him in confusion, and the anger immediately vanished. "What are you talking about?"_

"Onee-chan, it's time to wake up." Tohru said softly as she gently shook me, pulling me from my dream. I swiftly sat up and stared around the room, which startled everyone there. I looked from Yuki and Kyo, to Momiji and Tohru, then sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream, then."

"What was, Onee-chan?" Tohru asked, her eyes filled with confusion.

"The fire, and…" I trailed off and glanced at Yuki, who was still staring at me. I quickly looked away and fought back a blush. "nothing else important."

"Everything you dreamt, it's your memories." Kyo stated, still staring at me.

"So, the last time we were here, and Yuki and I breaking up… it all really happened?" I asked as I looked between the four. Tohru was the only one to answer with a nod.

"You broke up with her, Yuki-kun?" Momiji asked surprised.

"Yes, he did. Anyway, I guess we better be off, then, huh?"

"Y-yes." Tohru said, concern in her voice.

"Right, then, let's go!" I said happily and hopped up off the floor. "We don't want to be late arriving home."

_I told you they were filled with pain._

I ignored the voice and started gathering up my things, but stopped when a hand rested on my left one. I glanced over to see who it was, and swiftly yanked my hand away.

"I don't need your help, Prince." I said harshly, and turned around, walking away and leaving a baffled Yuki.

The bus ride was relatively quiet, except for Momiji blabbering on about how wonderful the trip was, and how much fun he had.

"Made-chan, didn't you have fun~"

"Yes, I did." I forced a smile when I answered, but it quickly vanished when I looked up at Yuki, who was staring at me. "Got a problem, Prince?"

"Not at all." He muttered and looked out the window.

"Good."

_What are you doing?_

_I'm taking over. This is how you were, before you lost your memories._

_I don't want to be like this…_

_That's too bad._

"Uno… Imouto-chan," I looked over at Tohru, who was laughing with Momiji about the ping-pong match last night. "what happened to Takei-kun?"

"Uno…-"

"He went back to America. He said that since it didn't seem like you would be getting your memories back soon, he would start over and live there from now on." Yuki muttered as he kept his eyes out the window.

"I see. Well, I guess that little adventure was fun, while it lasted. Just like the last one." I said sarcastically as I leaned back in my seat with a frown.

"Would you quit being such a bitch?" Kyo snapped, glaring at me.

"Would you quit butting into things that don't concern you?" I snapped back and returned the glare.

"No!"

"Then I won't stop being a bitch." Kyo growled in annoyance and we continued glaring at each other, until Tohru finally distracted him with the events of their Ping-pong match. The rest of the ride was silent, after they finished their discussion of the matches, and we eventually returned home.

The rest of the weekend blurred, and so did the months that followed. I returned to school, caught up on my studies, passed my exams, and we finally returned to school. It was our Senior year, now, and I was glad to almost be finished with school. During the blurred time period, I stopped being so mean to Yuki, but not completely. I would still give him a bit of attitude, but not near as much as I had before, and I was kind of glad I was getting over my little grudge. I suppose the fact that I never saw him with Machi, or whoever he thought he was in love with, made me realize there wasn't much need for it.

"Imouto-chan, what was the homework assignment for Math, again?" I asked Tohru, who was sitting at the living room table, doing her homework. Yuki was helping her with all the subjects, while I was working alone.

"Uno, we had to do page 235, numbers 17 to 30."

"Ah, at least it's a short assignment." I said with a sigh of relief. "All this back to school work is making me exhausted."

"You should take a break, Onee-chan. You've been working since you got home."

"No, I'm fine. This is my last assignment, and I'm finished."

"Tohru-kun's right, Madeleine-chan." Shigure butted in, looking at me over his newspaper. "You should take a breather."

"Alright, alright." I slowly stood and glanced at Yuki and Tohru as I walked past them and out of the living room.

_He's sweet for helping her. I wouldn't have been able to do it._

I walked into the kitchen and stretched as I made my way over to the fridge.

"Here," Kyo said from the counter, and tossed me a rice ball when I turned and looked at him. "it's salmon."

"Arigatou, Kyo-kun." I said with a smile, and walked over to him to see what he was doing. "You're cooking, now?"

"Nah, I'm just making rice balls. They're not that hard to make."

"It kind of looks it." I murmured thoughtfully as I watched.

"Nah, you just have to practice." I reached in front of him and scooped up some rice, then placed it in my left hand. I rested the scoop back into the rice maker and started working on forming the rice into the perfect little triangle, like Kyos'. "No," He said when he looked over and noticed I had a circle. "like this." He gently took my hands in his and started helping me form it, and I giggled as it started turning into a triangle.

"This is kind of fun!" I said happily and grinned up at him. He returned my smile and we continued working on the rice ball.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked a little annoyed as he walked over to us.

"Making rice balls, see!" I said happily and lifted up my, finally triangle, rice ball.

"I don't see why he had to show you that way." He said, referring to the position we were just in.

"He was just teaching me. You don't need to be so paranoid." I muttered and turned my back to him, scooping up more rice.

"I'm not being paranoid." He said calmly as he watched.

"I'm gonna go give Tohru-chan one." Kyo said with a smile and walked out of the kitchen, with a tray full of rice balls. I chuckled as I watched him leave.

"How sweet." I said softly and started working on forming a rice ball on my own again. Yuki stood there and watched as I started forming it into a perfect triangle.

"Made-chan," He murmured, causing me to look up at him. He kept his eyes on my hands as I continued working. "I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?" He slowly looked up at me and stepped closer, as he rested his hands on mine, causing them to stop moving.

"How would you feel if I asked you to go out with me again?" I froze. Really, that was all I could do as thoughts raced through my mind.

"U-uno… I would probably say yes." I muttered as I looked back down at my hands and pulled them from his, starting to work on the rice ball again.

"Then, would you?"

"Yes." I looked up at him and smiled a little once I finished my rice ball, and raised it up to my face to make him look at it. "Perfect!" He smiled at me and gently took my free hand.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow, just the two of us."

"That sounds lovely." I said and smiled softly. "Where should we go?"

"It's a surprise."

"I love surprises!" I exclaimed, which caused him to smile.

"Good."

* * *

**Sadly, this shall be coming to a close, soon. A little too soon, for my taste, but if you like this story, I have others you might enjoy! ^^ They're all Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler ones, but you may like those, too. I'm currently working on one that has two different events going on with three different characters, so you should check it out! I'm hoping to keep it hilarious, and entertaining. ^^**

**Anyway, please review~**


	27. A Surprisingly Terrible Twist?

**I'm SO sorry this took so long for me to publish! I don't think this is the greatest, because I kind of rushed it a little bit, but I don't think it's that bad.**

**Anyway, please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just my OC's and plot~**

* * *

It was just last night, when Yuki and I got back together, thought it seems like just 5 minutes ago, to me. I guess it would feel that way to anyone who was separated from the person they love, and hope to spend the rest of their life with. It may be moving too fast, but honestly, I've loved Yuki for so long, and so much, that I couldn't even see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone but him. It may sound cliché and rather pathetic to some people, but hey. Not everything is as far out there as people would like them to be at times.

Anyway, it was now time for everyone to leave school, except for the student council, which meant Yuki had to stay, also. I hated the thought of having to wait even longer for our surprise date, but hey, as long as it happens, I suppose I'll live. I sat on the steps in the front of the school and watched the clouds roll by as I waited for the Student Council meeting to finish. The day was a humid one, and I fanned myself to keep cool. I hated days like this, where it was so hot, you could barely stand it. Though, it seemed to be cooling off a little as the sun slowly started to set behind the mountain in the distance, which signified that the meeting should be coming to a close rather soon. I leaned against the wall of the school and closed my eyes to enjoy a gentle breeze that began to blow across my face. The sound of children playing in the distance filled my ears, also, and I smiled meekly to myself.

_I remember when Imouto-chan and I used to laugh that way, when we played together._

I pulled myself from my thoughts when I felt a light tap upon my shoulder, and gazed up at Yuki with a smile.

"Hey, Darlin'." I said softly as I slowly stood, and brushed off my skirt.

"Are you ready for our date?" He asked with a knowing smile as he watched me.

"Of course!" I got up, strode down the stairs, and started walking in down the street, heading for the house.

"Madeleine-chan," Yuki started as he walked beside me, and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Shigure-san wanted me to tell you-" He paused as he stared ahead of us and took in a deep breath.

"Nani, Yuki-kun?" I asked curiously as I slowly turned my head toward him to look at him better.

"Shigure-san wanted me to tell you… Akio-"

"Onee-chan!" Tohru called across the street and came running over, with Kyo directly on her heels.

"You shouldn't run across the road without looki-" Kyo began to scold her, but stopped when he saw me and looked to the side with a slight blush.

"Imouto-chan!" I said surprised when I looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take Yuki-kun shopping, and Kyo-kun is going to take you to shop!" She exclaimed happily just as she grabbed Yuki's hand and practically dragged him away. I just stood there as I watched Tohru and Yuki vanish into a store just up the street, then slowly turned to Kyo and cleared my throat.

"So, what are we-?"

"You'll see." He murmured, and gently turned me around as he pointed up at the sky. "Look at that!" He exclaimed, and just as I looked up to see what he was talking about, everything suddenly went black. The next thing I knew, I was being picked up and carried off somewhere.

"K-Kyo-kun?!" I asked a little frightfully.

"Yes?" He asked in a slightly mischievous tone.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, you'll see." I sighed heavily and frowned a little.

"That's not fair, you know." I whined a little as I gently wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes, but you'll thank me la-"

"Oi!" A voice interrupted Kyo before he could finish. I felt Kyo stop dead in his tracks and looked in the direction I thought his face was.

"Kyo-kun, is there something wrong?" When I didn't get an answer, I raised my hands to remove the blindfold, but just as my fingertips grazed the soft cloth, I was suddenly taken from Kyo's arms, and set in motion again. "K-Kyo-kun?!" I called as I yanked the blindfold off and stared at him. There was at least 15 feet between us, and then he disappeared from my sight as the person turned a corner. "Ne, let me go!" I yelled and began to struggle. I heard the person grunt a few times as they struggled to keep hold of me, but they ended up dropping me anyway, and I took this opportunity to look up at them and try to get a brief glimpse of their face. My attempts were frivolous, though, because they were wearing a mask.

_Damn! Whoever created masks was a moron!_

I swiftly scrambled to my hands and knees and began to crawl to the corner. Once I reached it, I peered around, as I continued crawling, and looked at Kyo, who was still standing in the middle of the street stunned.

"KYO!" I screamed as I swiftly scrambled to my feet and reached for him, but the person grabbed my left wrist and swiftly pulled me back to them. They placed the blindfold back over my eyes and pressed something gold and metallic against my throat.

_A knife? Seriously?!_

Without a second thought, I immediately reached up my free hand and grabbed his wrist, then pulled is hand away long enough for me to elbow him in the stomach with my other arm and move away from him. As I moved away, I twisted his wrist and kicked him in the right shin.

_Now's my chance!_

As he fell to his knees, I released his hand, removed the blindfold, again, and darted back to Kyo. Upon reaching him, I grabbed his left hand and ran in the direction of the house.

I swiftly pulled him inside and closed the door, then leaned against the wall and panted softly in an attempt to catch my breath.

"Kami, what in the hell were you thinking, freezing up like that?!" I exclaimed between breaths as I glared up and him. "He had a knife, you do realize that, right? He even put it to my throat!"

"Kyo~ I hope you didn't just do something that will keep her angry with you for the next week~" Shigure chimed in from the living room doorway.

"Urusai, Shigure!" Kyo shot back with a glare in his direction. He slowly looked back at me, who was still leaned against the wall and trying to catch my breath, and his eyes softened. "Gommenasai, Made-chan. I should have done something." I froze and stared up at him in utter shock.

_Wait… has he ever apologized to me before? I can't remember…._

I blushed and swiftly turned away, but not soon enough.

"Are you okay? Are you getting sick?" He gently placed a hand on my shoulder as he spoke and began to turn me back around, but I shrugged his hand away and began walking to the kitchen.

"Hai, I'm going to make a riceball."

"Do you remember how to make one, or do you need some help?" His question caused me to stop and stare at the kitchen door for a moment before I turned back around with an embarrassed smile.

"U-uno, I might remember as I'm doing it." He smiled a little and shook his head as he walked passed me and went into the kitchen. I slowly followed him and walked over to the rice cooker, which already had cooked rice in it.

_Imouto-chan must have made some for Shigure-san earlier._

I let a soft smile form across my lips as I gently lifted the rice paddle and scooped up enough to make a rice ball. I placed the rice in my free hand and placed the paddle back in the maker, then began to slowly form the rice into a circle, instead of a triangle. Kyo let out a soft chuckle and walked behind me, as he enclosed his hands around mine.

"No, you want to do it like this." He said as he began to move my hands with his. "You want to try and make the rice even, so there isn't too much on one side."

"Ne, this is harder than you make it look!"

"Nah, it just takes practice." Kyo said softly as we continued forming the rice into a triangle. I let out a soft giggle, which caused him to look at me a little confused. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing! It's just, you said that the last time." He fell silent at my words and I stared at the rice ball bouncing in my hands as he continued helping me form it into the perfect triangle.

_I hope I'm not starting to fall for him, or something…_

"Ne, Kyo-kun?" I asked thoughtfully as my eyes began to stare off into space a little.

"Hm?"

"Uno… Imouto-chan and I were talking about the first time I found out about the family curse and… well… She said I saw your second form, but that's something I don't remember." I slowly stopped moving my hands and slowly turned around to look up into his eyes, and he returned my gaze. "So, I was wondering… u-uno… could I-"

"No!" He exclaimed angrily, which caused my eyes to widen a little with surprise.

"Datte, I want to know-"

"NO!" I frown up at him and swiftly narrow my eyes at him, which catches him a little by surprise.

"FINE, BAKA NEKO!" I scream and shove the finished rice ball in his mouth. I swiftly turn my back to him again and start storming out of the kitchen, but he grabbed my left wrist and spun me back around and glared at me. I blink a few times and stare up at him with another glare, but it slowly vanishes and changes into a little fear. "K-Kyo-kun….?" He blinked a couple times and let go of my wrist, just as I tried to yank it away, which caused me to lose my balance and fall backward. I gasped softly and closed my eyes as I waited for the impact, and Kyo gently grabbed my wrist again, in an attempt to catch me. When I hit the floor, I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at Kyo, who was hovering above me on all fours, staring down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked a little worriedly, and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, but are you okay?" I looked up and down his body to see if he was hurt. When I didn't find anything, I sighed with relief and looked back up into his eyes, and froze when I noticed he was still staring at me. I blinked a few times as surprise filled my eyes, then I slowly glanced off to the side as a blush formed across my cheeks. As soon as I felt the heat, I pressed my palms against my cheeks to hide it. "U-uno-" I whispered softly as I looked back up at him. "Ky-" My eyes went wide again when I felt the feeling of his lips being pressed against mine. I blushed deeper and slowly closed my eye, as I returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and laced the fingers on my right hand in his hair, in an attempt to pull him closer.

_Imouto-chan…_

I quickly broke the kiss and stared up at him.

_The last thing I need is a love triangle!_

"U-uno, we can't-"

"Made-chan, I hope you didn't break a dish, or something again!" Shigure called from the hallway, and the sound of his footsteps echoed against the walls, and filled the kitchen.

"Ah, Yuki-kun, you're home!" He said and stopped walking. Kyo recaptured my lips with a smile, once he figured we were in the clear. I let out a muffled protest and closed my eyes as I slid my hands from around his neck and rested them on his chest.

"I think Made-chan made a bit of a mess in the kitchen." I heard Shigure say, and two sets of footsteps echoed off the walls now, as they headed for the kitchen. "I was just about to che-" He stopped when he saw the position Kyo and I were in, and Yuki walked around him and froze as he took it all in. I started to push on Kyo's chest, to try and get him off me, but failed.

_Damn it, get off!_

I tried apply more force against his chest, but he still wouldn't move. After a few minutes of silence, Yuki coughed, which caused Kyo to break the kiss and look up at him. I immediately looked at Yuki and blinked a few times.

"Yuki-kun, let me ex-"

"I think this already explains it for me." He said coldly and turned around, walking out of the kitchen.

_Oh, no…_

* * *

**Okay, so it's not the greatest, and I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update... but I do have good news!**

**I lied about ending this soon, I think I thought up a little twist, just to keep it going a little longer~**

**Anyway, please review~**


	28. Where I Belong

**So, I've been rewatching the anime, and I want to add more stuff from it! :D Anyway, here we go~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, only the OC's and plot~**

* * *

I didn't think anything like this could happen… especially when I was happy with Yuki, and I THOUGHT Kyo was happy with Tohru… however, it appears things are never as they seem. I've been battling with these terrible conflictions for the past week, and I had hoped they would have just buried themselves deep within, until I was ready to deal with them, but that wasn't the case. I could barely focus on my studies, which resulted in a D on all of my tests I had in the past week, and for me, that was terrible. I had started getting A's and B's, but now I was back to my old D average, and that added to the terrible feelings I was already dealing with. I told Tohru about what happened between Kyo and I, and it seems that she's been avoiding me since. She wouldn't look at me whenever we were in the same room, let alone acknowledge my presence, and Yuki refused to be in the same room as me, so I decided to spend the week in my room, and I started ditching classes again, and caught up with friends after school, to catch up on what I missed. I've also been working… a lot more than what's healthy, I'm sure.

I shifted in my seat, and glanced up at the student bodies that passed the table I was sitting at in the library, afraid one of the people who were passing, might be of the trio I was now trying to avoid, myself. It was quiet, and I could focus a little better on the work I had to do for Math, when Uo-chan walked over and sat across from me.

"Ditching again, huh?" She asked as she watched what I was doing.

"Mm…" I said as I nodded in response, and kept my eyes on my work.

"You know, you're not going to solve anything by avoiding them, too."

"I know…" I murmured miserably.

"If you want, I could-"

"Miss Honda, you're needed in the office." A teacher said from the library doorway. I looked up from my work and blinked a couple times, then stood, picked up my books, and started walking toward the door.

"I'll think about it, and get back to you!" I called softly over my shoulder, and left the room. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed the three I had hoped I wouldn't find standing outside of the classroom, talking. I quickly brought my books to my chest, and darted my gaze out the windows as I kept getting closer to them, and the guilt thickened with every step that brought me closer. I looked up at the sky, and soon got caught up in it, as it began to snow, which caused me to bump into someone and drop my books and take a step back.

"Miss Honda!" The vice president of the student council shouted at me, and I hardened my gaze as I looked up at him. "You should watch where you're going, when you're walking through the halls, NOT stare off into space. Also, you should straighten your uniform and look proper, instead of like a yankee." He demanded as he rested his hands on his hips. I smirked up at him, and let an amused look enter my eyes.

"Really, now? I don't think one student is going to jeopardize this schools reputation, do you? If you do, then you lack confidence in this school, and it's students, which would be the reason for Sohma-kun being president, instead of you." I covered my mouth and let a soft giggle escape my lips as he stared at me in surprise, and I walked around him, continuing on to my destination. "Try not to lose again next year, Mr. Second Best~" I let another giggle escape my lips as I walked past the trio, who stared at me in astonishment. I glanced at them with a hard gaze as I passed, then looked away and turned into the office. The teacher who told me I was needed there handed me the phone, and I put it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked softly, and stared at the wall in surprise when a familiar voice came over the line.

"Oh, grandfather, how have you been?" There was silence for a minute, then his voice came back over the phone.

"I've been well, Dear. Could you please tell your sister the renovations for the house has been finished, and only one of you can move in?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary. I'll just pack my bags and leave." I murmured softly.

"You're not going to tell her?"

"No. She belongs where we are now. I don't, so I'll just get my things and come back in about an hour." I handed the teacher behind the desk back the phone. "He's going to tell you to let me leave early today." I muttered and leaned against the counter as I waited. After about 5 minutes, he finally hung up the phone, handed me my early dismissal paper, and I left the office. I glanced in the direction the trio was earlier, and noticed Uo and Hannah had joined them. I let out a soft sigh and turn in the opposite direction, heading for my locker.

"Mad-chan!" Uo called from the group, and I stopped and stared straight ahead. "Mad-chan, come over here!" I took a soft, deep breath and let it out quickly, then swiftly turned around with a grin on my face.

"Gommen, Uo-chan, but I can't! I have a doctor's appointment I'm going to be late for." Which was code for, "I'm doing something else, and I'll tell you about it later." She frowned a little and stared at me, but waved as I waved at her.

"Something's off…" Uo stated as she watched my retreating figure disappear around the lockers.

"I agree. Her electric signals have been off all week, however, they're definitely not normal today." Hannah chimed in as she stared at where my locker was, only to see me walk away from it and head to the front doors. I let out a heavy sigh as I heard the doors close behind me, and trotted down the stairs, then headed for the house that I won't see, once I leave, for a long time.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, what with how you four have been acting toward each other, lately." Shigure stated as he took a puff of his cigarette, then lightly tapped the ashes into the ash tray on the table. "I can tell them for you, if you really want me to. There really isn't anything I can say or do to make you stay?" I gently shook my head as I stared at my lap for a minute, then slowly raised my head with a soft smile.

"Imouto-chan has a place in this house. She fits in better than I ever will, so I'm going to be the one that leaves."

"I see. Well, if that's really how you feel, then I there's no hope in stopping you." I smiled softly again and stood. "Thanks, Shigure-san. I'll be out of here in about ten minutes."

"That soon? You certainly don't like to waste time."

"It's not that, it's just… I don't want them to be here when I leave, because then it might lead to a bunch of questions… Mostly likely not, since they won't talk to me, but nonetheless." I waved at him and walked out of the living room, and up the stairs to me and Tohru's room. I grabbed a duffle bag I bought a few months ago, emptied the closet of all my clothes, slippers, and my pair of sneakers. Once everything was put in the bag, I grabbed my school bag, put both of them on my shoulders, and trotted back down the stairs and to the living room door. "Until our paths cross again, I bid you ado~" I said with forced happiness. He smiled and waved again, and I walked out of the house.

I don't know how long I stood there, on that stone path which lead to the front door of that house, just staring up at it. Too much time, that's for sure. I told grandfather I would be there in an hour, but it looks like I'll be about a half hour late. No matter, I can still get down this path and down the street a little, before they get to the path. I slowly closed my eyes and turned around to head down the path.

_I didn't fit in there, so maybe I'll fit in better at grandfathers'. I mean, I didn't do much for Shigure and the others, I just got in the way._

I frowned at the ground and rested my duffle bag on the ground, long enough for me to fish out my MP3. I stuffed the headphones in my ears, turned it on, and listened to the sound of Your Favorite Martian as it blared through the headphones. I closed my eyes once I turned onto the sidewalk, walking in the opposite direction of the school, and began dancing down the street, but quickly stopped as my hands began to freeze, and I stuffed them in my sweater pockets.

_It's cold…_

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all walked up the street a minute after I got on the sidewalk, and they walked in silence, their eyes directly in front of them. They didn't know what to say to each other anymore, since they already talked about everything they could think of.

"Hey, isn't that your sister, Tohru-chan?" Yuki asked as he watched me walk up the sidewalk. Tohru looked at me and nodded a little.

"Yes, I wonder what she's doing." I dropped my duffle bag and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I put one in my mouth and lit it, then put my bag back on my shoulder again, and continued toward my destination once more as a cloud of smoke left my lips.

"She has a duffle bag, and it looks like it has a lot of stuff in it." Kyo stated as he watched me also.

"Onee-chan!" Tohru called after me, as I pulled my cigarette from my lips and flicked the ashes, then placed it back in my mouth and shoved my hand back into my pocket. "Onee-chan!" She called louder, but I still didn't hear her, and I disappeared into a huge crowd.

"I'm home, grandfather!" I called softly, which caused him, my aunt, uncle, and cousin to come out of the living room and stare at me surprised.

"You really didn't waste time, did you." My aunt said, the surprise slowly leaving her face.

"That's just like Made-chan." Grandfather said with a smile, and I grinned at him back.

"Yep, I don't like taking a long time."

"Your bedroom is upstairs and to the left."

"Thank you, grandfather." I slowly turned around and walked up the stairs, and into my room.

It was dark before I finished putting everything away, and I was hungry, exhausted, and my mind kept racing. Did they notice I was gone? Did they ask why? Did they even care?

I sighed and went downstairs for dinner, then went to bed afterwards.

_I bet they didn't even ask._

I frowned at my feet as I walked down the halls to head to the library again, but Uo stopped me.

"Did you really move back in with your grandfather?" She asked as she stared at me intently. I glanced around her and noticed Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Hannah were all standing in front of the classroom door again, staring at me and Uo. No doubt trying to eaves drop, too.

"Yes, I moved back in with my grandfather, Uo-chan." I said loud enough so they could hear. "I didn't want to be there anymore." I mumbled the last part, so only she could hear.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't belong there like Imouto-chan does."

"Yes you do! You belong there just as much as she does!" Uo shouted, which caused them to stare at us surprised. I frowned deeply and stared at her.

"Really? I couldn't tell with all the avoiding we've all been doing!" I shouted back, swiftly turned around, and went straight into a walk. She stared after me a little sadly and sighed heavily.

"I was going to tell you I spoke to them…" She muttered, but it was too late, I was already out of earshot, and sight.

The rest of the day went by slowly, but as soon as the dismissal bell rang, I was out of that school, and already half way home.

_Maybe I should apologize to her tomorrow for losing my temper… the last thing I need right now is for Uo-chan to hate me, too…_

I sighed and walked a little slower, then pulled out my MP3 and turned it on, once the headphones were back in my ears. I began to dance down the street, smiling to myself as I closed my eyes and began to dance to my music. I spun around and swayed my hips in tune with the music, while still keeping my eyes closed and my pace up, and didn't even notice the car that passed me.

I put my MP3 away as I walked up the house steps and sighed heavily just before I pushed open the door.

"I'm home…" I muttered as I stared around the house, only to find not a soul in sight.

_Maybe they're in the kitchen._

I jogged upstairs and tossed my bag in my room, then went back downstairs and headed for the kitchen.

"-Like mother like daughter, as they say. Or so I feared." I heard my aunt say, and I stood against the wall next to the kitchen door as I listened.

"Tell me, Tohru-chan, how was it, shacking up with three men. I bet you had all sorts of fun, didn't you." My uncle chimed in, and I heard a chair scrape against the floor as it was moved as he spoke. My guess was it was he was sitting down. As soon as he finished his sentence, I stormed in and smacked him across the face.

"Madeleine-chan!" My aunt exclaimed as I glared up at him, and Tohru stared at me surprised.

"Can't you do anything right?!" I exclaimed angrily, then grabbed Tohru's hand and walked out of the house.

"Onee-chan, where are we going?!" Tohru asked, still surprised.

"I'm taking you back to the Sohmas'." I mumbled. We walked the rest of the way in silence, but once we got to the front door, I stopped and looked at her. "Imouto-chan… I'm so sorry for what happened between me and Kyo. I never meant for that to happen, and I never wanted-" She gently shook her head and smiled at me.

"You don't need to apologize." She said, cutting me off. I stared at her sadly and nodded a little.

"Alright…" I opened the door and walked inside with her by my side.

"I'm back!" Tohru shouted softly, and Shigure peeked his head out of the living room door.

"Ah, I see you managed to bring her back!"

"Bring me back? No, no, I was just saving her from criticism and false accusations." I glanced up when Yuki and Kyo came down the stairs, and looked at Tohru once they were off the stairs. I silently walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water, then walked back out and handed it to her.

"What kind of accusations?" Kyo asked a little angrily.

"They accused me of…-"

"They figured that since she's staying with three men, she slept with all of you." I muttered.

"Ah, but it didn't get much further, because once they accused me of it, Onee-chan stepped in and smacked our Uncle." Tohru smiled at the three of them and I sighed softly.

"Speaking of which, I better get back and deal with the consequences. Are you okay?" I asked as she took the glass and took a small sip of water.

"Uh-huh! I'm fine!" She smiled up at me and I nodded.

"Good." I gently placed a kiss on her forehead and walked to the door.

"There's absolutely no way you'll stay?" Shigure tried again, and I looked at him over my shoulder with a sad smile.

"It's where I belong." I said softly. I walked out of the house and slid the door closed behind me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter~**

**Please review~**

**New chapter should be out soon~ XO**


	29. Another Confession

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just my OC's and such.**

* * *

_Seconds?_

_Minutes?_

_Maybe even hours went by as I stood outside that house, just staring up at it with a sad look. I already missed this house, despite the fact that I didn't feel like I belonged there. The silence that followed me every time I entered a room that the trio was in bothered me to no end, and made me feel out of place, so what else was I supposed to do? Stick around and deal with it?_

_I don't think so._

"Where the hell have you been?!" My aunt exclaimed as I walked through the door and kicked off my shoes. I sighed softly and trudged up the stairs, completely ignoring her. "Don't you ignore me!"

"I took Imouto-chan home, now be quiet! You're giving me a headache!"

"Oh, so you took the little tramp back to those three men. You two really are your mothers' daughters." My uncle chimed in with a smirk on his face. I froze on the stairs and glared at him over the railing.

"Do you have a death wish, Uncle? If so, then by all means, keep insulting Imouto-chan, and our mother. You'll end up in the-"

"That's enough you two." Grandfather said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Made-chan, don't listen to my grandson, he doesn't know what he's talking about, half the time." He smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "You can go on to your room, if you'd like, or you can have some dinner first."

"Dinner sounds great! Thanks, Grandfather~" I trotted down the stairs and hugged him just before I ran into the kitchen and greedily helped myself to some food.

A couple hours later, I flopped on my bed and sighed heavily as I stared up at my ceiling.

_I wonder what they're all doing right now…_

I couldn't help it. Couldn't stop it, and I immediately regretted thinking it, because now I missed living with them again. I sighed softly and just laid there, awaiting sleep to take over me, but it never did.

The morning bell rang, and I groaned as I shuffled my feet toward my first class.

_I forgot how unmotivated I am without sleep._

When I walked into the classroom, I noticed I was the first one there, so I quickly grabbed the far back seat that was next to an open window. As the rest of the students slowly began to pour into the room, I opened up my notebook, got my pen in writing position, rested my free arm on my desk and rested my head on it as I stared at the pages.

_Maybe I'll be more awake when class starts._

So I thought... but before I knew it, I closed my eyes as a gentle breeze blew into the room, and I was fast asleep.

"Yo, Mad-chan, wake up!" Uo said as she kicked my chair from underneath me.

"Ouch, Uo-chan~" I wined a little, and the teacher immediately stopped speaking.

"Miss Honda-!" She said loudly, and everyone turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." I muttered as I collected my things and walked out into the hallway, while I covered my mouth with my free hand to stifle a yawn.

"Mad-chan!" Uo called after me as I turned around the corner and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Miss Uotani, return to your seat immediately!" The teacher shouted as Uo walked around the corner and leaned against the wall with me.

"You're going to get into trouble." I muttered.

"I already am." She said with a smile and gave me the peace sign. I chuckled and returned the peace sign, then slowly slid down to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest.

"So, how are things going at your grandfathers?"

"Okay, I guess." I smiled at her again. "Uncle and Auntie are a little hard to tolerate, but Grandfather helps make it easier."

"Difficult to handle, how?"

"Oh, you know. Yelling at me for coming home late, and then Uncle…." I trailed off and stared down at my knees for a minute.

"What did he do?"

"Oh, he just gave me a bunch of crap. You know how he can be." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Ah, yeah. I guess he can get pretty nasty, when it comes to insults." The sound of laughter from the both of us echoed off the hallway walls, and I looked at her as I nodded.

"Yeah," I managed between laughter. "He can be."

"So, have you spoken to Yuki and Kyo since you left?" I stared at her a little surprised by the question, then looked back at my knees a little sadly.

"No, I haven't. Just Imouto-chan will talk to me, right now."

"I see…." She smiled down at me again and started walking toward the classroom door. "You should go to the library. I'll be there in a few minutes." She gave me the peace sign as she walked back into the classroom, and I slowly stood up and walked to the library.

"Come on, you two! Tohru-chan and I need you to help us study!" Uo persisted as she stared at the two boys a little annoyed.

"Please help us study?" Tohru asked softly as she looked between the two, causing them to sigh and give in.

"Fine." They said in unison. Uo and Tohru walked a few feet behind the two boys as they made their way to the library.

"Do you really think this will work?" Tohru whispered to Uo with a hopeful smile.

"I sure hope so!" Uo said, returning her hopeful smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Kyo asked as he looked at them over his shoulder.

"Ah, nothing!" Tohru said and gave him a nervous smile.

"We're just talking about what we should study first." Uo interjected.

"Right…" Kyo said, not believing her.

When they walked into the library, Uo led them to the usual table we sat at. It was a little secluded table in a back corner that was hidden behind a bookshelf.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Yuki asked when they reached the table and saw me sitting there.

"You three need to talk about what happened." Tohru said. "Please?"

"There isn't anything to talk about." Kyo muttered as he stared off at the wall.

"Yes, there is. There's a lot to talk about! Right, Mad-chan?" Uo shouted, and everyone looked at me when she directed the question to me. When they didn't get an answer, Tohru walked over and gently poked my shoulder.

"Onee-chan?" She asked softly, and I merely groaned and rubbed my cheek against my hand in response. She leaned closer, until she got a better look at my face, and sighed as she leaned back. "She fell asleep."

"Man, how many times do I gotta wake this girl up?!" Uo exclaimed as she pulled my chair from under me, causing me to fall to the ground.

"OUCH! Uo-chan, come on~" I wined as I stood up and rubbed what came into contact with the floor. "That really hurts, you know!"

"Onee-chan…" Tohru muttered as she pointed toward Yuki and Kyo. I looked at her, then slowly moved my eyes over to them, and immediately looked away once I realized it was them.

"Ne, I think I'm going to… uno… go back to class, or something." I muttered and lowered my head until my bangs covered my eyes, then rushed past the boys and they all watched as I headed for the exit.

"Oi, you can't keep running away-!" Uo grabbed my hand as she began to speak, but stopped when I looked at her with my lips pressed firmly together, and tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. She slowly let go of me as I lowered my head again, and I stayed in place.

"I know…" I murmured as I raised my right arm and wiped away my tears.

"Now, we all know their side, so you tell us yours." I took a deep breath and kept my head lowered as I explained everything that happened that night, how we fell, and how Yuki walked in on us.

"I won't lie. At first I kind of enjoyed it… And then I felt confused… conflicted, and even a little scared. I didn't want to lose Yuki-kun, even though I have anyway. We had something great, but now it's ruined," I started to shake a little as more tears began to stream down my cheeks, and I slowly lifted my head, so they could finally see my face. "all because of my own stupidity!" The guys looked at me for a second, then looked away a little sadly, but a little angrily also, which caused me to lower my head again. "I'm sorry I did that to all of you, I really, truly am. I thought that, if I left, then maybe it would help you guys move on and forget about it. You'd have a better chance of finding someone better to be with, bu-"

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Kyo said, which caused me to look up at him surprised. "I'm the one that kissed you."

"I don't want anyone else." Yuki chimed in, and I blinked a few times. " I want to be with you." I closed my eyes and grinned at him as happy tears replaced the others.

"I want to be with you, too!" I said happily.

"There, see? That wasn't so hard." Uo stated and we gave each other the peace sign.

Later that day, I went home, only to find my room completely torn apart.

"Grandfather!" I exclaimed as I ran down the stairs in search for him.

"So, my assumption was correct." My uncle said as I ran into the kitchen. He stared down at a picture, as he sat at the table, with a frown on his face. "You really _did_ live with them, too."

"What are you talking-"

"Those men that Tohru's living with, don't play dumb with me." I sighed softly and walked to the fridge for a drink.

"So what if I did? It's none of your concern."

"That may have been true then, however, it is our concern now." My aunt chimed in from the doorway.

"You're not allowed to associate with those boys from now on, am I clear?" I stared at my uncle as he spoke and frowned.

"Well," I started as I made my way over to him with a glass of milk in hand. "let me get this straight. You don't want me to see, let alone speak to them anymore, correct?"

"Yes." He said as he stared down at me. I sighed heavily as my frown deepened, and I splashed my milk in his face.

"Screw you." I stated and harshly sat my glass on the table as I walked away.

"Get back here, Madeleine-chan!" My aunt called after me as I jogged up the stairs.

"I don't have to go anywhere, nor listen to your stupid rules!" I slammed my bedroom door closed and flopped on my bed.

_Who the hell do they think they are? My parents?!_

I shouted angrily in my mind as I rolled over and closed my eyes.

_They can't _make_ me listen to them. I'm going to keep seeing Yuki and the others._

After about 10 minutes of ranting inside my head, I eventually fell into a deep, satisfying sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ I'm sorry if it sucked, by the way. I was really tired when I wrote it. x3**

**Please review~ XO**


	30. An Order, and a Decision

[i]"Don't you [/i]dare[i] think I'm messing around, Madeleine-chan." My uncle stated, as we sat at breakfast. I bit down on a piece of dry toast, the sound of the crunch the only sound coming from me. "Either you stop seeing them, or we'll start homeschooling you—and that's final!"[/i]

With a heavy sigh, I clutched the handle to my bag as I walked down the halls, my eyes on my feet as millions of thoughts ran through my mind. How would they find out if I was seeing them or not? Did they have spies at the school, watching my every move?

Once that thought crossed my mind, I found myself looking around every corner, up every stair well, and in every classroom, as I continued walking to my first class.

"Come out, come out~" I called softly, as I looked around another corner, but I quickly pulled back and hid behind it, once I saw Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru standing on the other side.

"Onee-chan!" Tohru called softly to me, and she turned the corner with a soft smile on her face. "We're going to go shopping after school. Want to come with us?!" She asked, a hopeful twinkle in her eye. I looked down at her with a slight smile, and gently shook my head.

"No thanks, Imouto-chan. I have work." Once I spoke, she stared at me for a minute, and the guys came around the corner, which caused me to immediately turn my back to her. "Sorry, Imouto-chan—I have to go." I slowly walked away from them. I held my head high, but I gripped the handle of my bag even tighter than before, and my nails dug into my palms.

[i]Damn it…![/i] I cursed in my head, and frowned. I turned into my class, and quickly took the seat in the back right corner, so I was closest to the door this time. I was the only one there, for a minute, then the other students began to fill the empty seats surrounding me. When the trio walked in, I looked down at my bag and started getting out my notebook and pencil.

When class started, I stared at the teacher, and wrote down every word that left her lips, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Oi," Uo said, as she leaned over her desk closer to me. "Why are you avoiding Yuki and Kyo all of a sudden?" She asked, staring at me. I turned my head slightly, and looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said groggily, and looked back at the teacher. Uo blinked a few times, and slowly sat back in her chair, then leaned over to Tohru and told her what I said. When the teacher finished, we still had 2 minutes before the bell rang, so I immediately packed my things, and stared at the clock, until there was a second left. As soon as the second hand reached that last second, I stood up and walked out to the door, the bell ringing as soon as I walked out.

"Onee-chan—!" Tohru called after me, as soon as I turned a corner, and I took a step back and looked at her around the corner.

"Yeah?" I asked, blinking a couple times.

"Is everything okay at grandfathers'?" she asked softly, once she reached me. I forced a big grin, and made it look real, or so I hoped, and gave her the peace sign.

"Everything's great!" I let the smile falter a little, and lowered my hand. "Hey, I have to make it to the cafeteria, before all the good stuff's gone, so I'll see you after lunch."

"You're not eating with us?" Once the words left her lips, I looked at her a little sadly, then turned my head away, and headed in the direction I was going before I stopped, not saying another word. When I reached the cafeteria doors, I stopped and leaned against the wall next to them, and stared down at my feet again. Maybe I could live in a tent, just like Tohru did. Or maybe I could save up enough money, and live on my own again, like before? Anything would be better than living with those two. With a heavy sigh, and my mind made up, I walked away from the cafeteria doors, and down the halls. I walked out of the school, down the stairs, and wandered in the direction of the apartment complex I liked the most. The rent was almost twice what I had to pay in the one that burned down, but it was going to be worth it. All I'd have to sacrifice is my free time, and early bedtimes. I'd have to get another job, too, but I had enough money to keep up with the rent, until I get a second one.

Back at the school, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Hana were sitting around on the blanket Tohru usually lays out for everyone, as they waited for Uo to come back.

"There she is." Hana stated, as she pointed in the direction of Uo, and Tohru quickly looked up at her, with a soft smile.

"I didn't see Mad-chan anywhere." She said, as she sat down on the blanket also. "She must have ditched…" Uo let her voice trail off, as she thought for a moment, then grinned. "I think I'm going to ditch too, and find her."

"B-but, you'll get into trouble, if you ditch, Uo-chan!" Tohru said worriedly.

"So will Mad-chan." She stated softly, as she stared at Tohru, who only looked down at her lap.

When the bell rang, Uo and Yuki both set out to find me.

It took me a while, but I finally found the apartment complex, and got the apartment. All that was left to do, was to move my things in, and I let a grin form on my lips. I was at the gates of grandfathers' house, when I saw Yuki and Uo leaving, and I let a heavy sigh slip through my lips.

"You two just [i]had[/i] to come here…" I said loudly, frowning as I stared up at the sky, and the two looked at me, once they passed through the gates.

"I wanted to ditch with you." Uo said, with a grin. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Looking for an apartment. I'm leaving this place." I stated as I started walking past them, with a smirk on my face. "I can't wait to see their faces." I jogged up the stairs and swung the door open, taking my shoes off as I walked inside. "I'm home!" I called softly, not bothering to close the door behind me.

"Where the hell have you been, young lady?!" My uncle exclaimed, glaring at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said calmly back, and passed him, heading up to my room. I walked inside and started packing my things with another smirk on my face.

"Get back here! I'm not finished talking to you!"

"Oh, that's talking?" I yelled from my room. "Sure sounds like you're just yelling at me."

"Don't get smart with me! What's more, what's with that Sohma looking for you? I told you you're not allowed to be around them!"

"Since when do I [i]ever[/i] listen to anyone for long?" I called, and finished packing my things. I picked up my bags and walked out, jogging down the stairs and heading for the doorway, but my uncle grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"You are [i]not[/i] living with them again!"

"Who said I was? I have my own place set up, and I'm going to live there, whether you like it or not." I stated as I yanked my wrist from his grasp. I turned on my heels and walked back to the door. I slipped my shoes on again and started walking out the door.

"I'm sure the police will have something to say about it, though." My aunt stated, walking from the kitchen, and I froze in the doorway.

"Now, now. Threatening her won't be necessary." Grandfather said softly, as he walked from the living room. "If she wants to live on her own, then she's more than welcome to, but always know my door is always open to you, Madeleine-chan." He said, and I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled at him, then ran to him and gave him a soft hug. "Thanks, grandfather. I'll miss you." I said softly, and released him. He waved to me as I walked out of the house, and down the stairs.

"So, you're really doing this?" Uo asked, and I looked up at Yuki with a soft smile.

"So I can keep seeing Yuki and the others… definitely." The three of us walked down the street, in the direction of my new apartment, with the sound of my aunt and uncle arguing with my grandfather fading behind us.


End file.
